Team Crazy
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Quand Castiel prend la place de Sam, il ne s'attend pas à y retrouver Nick, l'ancien corps de Lucifer, qui a survécu à sa possession. Mais le plus surprenant est qu'ils peuvent tous les deux voir Lucifer. Alors quand des meurtres frappent l'hôpital, ils doivent tous les trois faire équipe pour attraper le coupable. Mais des révélations menacent leur nouvel amitié Saison 7 AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient à part quelques OC qui sont là pour faire tourner un peu l'histoire mais je vous rassure ils ne prennent pas le pas sur les personnages de Supernatural.

 **Note** : Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Bienvenu sur ma nouvelle fanfiction sur l'univers de Supernatural ! C'est ma première fanfic sur ce fandom et j'ai décidé d'écrire sur mes persos préférés ! Oui c'est mieux quand c'est le cas n'est-ce pas ? Écrivez un peu sur un personnage que vous haïssez, vous allez voir comment c'est chaud. Voilà je voulais écrire sur Lucifer et Castiel mais finalement j'ai eu l'idée d'ajouter Nick dans l'histoire ( le corps possédé par Lucifer dans la saison 5) parce que je l'aime bien ( oui, on l'a vu que dans un épisode mais que voulez-vous) et que j'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur lui. Bon, je sais que normalement, il est plus que probable qu'il soit mort dans la série mais c'est une fanfic, j'ai un passe illimité pour le dénis. Donc vous aurez un peu de Nick/Cas ( mais plus des calins et truc comme ça) car au final, se sera surtout du sous-entendu Destiel. Sinon, comme vous vous en doutez, je m'écarte de l'histoire d'origine de la saison 7. En effet, Castiel sera réveillé avant que les Winchester retourne le voir à cause de Kevin et du coup, parfois, il ira les voir. Si je suis pas assez claire, n'hésitez pas à me demander ^^. Sinon l'histoire est un peu construit comme un Game of Throne (c'est à dire un chapitre, un point de vue). Donc l'histoire alterne entre un chapitre centré sur Nick et un centré sur Castiel. En faite je fais ça surtout pour m'entraîner à ne pas écrire quatre points de vue différents dans un même paragraphe... Ce premier chapitre est plus un chapitre d'introduction mais je vous rassure, après, ça va bouger ^^.

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Note de la Bêta-loutre-kiwi-hermine-peluche :** Oui c'est MWA, la Bêta avec un B majuscule ! En période de partiels en plus, oui m'sieurs-dames, c'est dire si j'ai du mérite x) Et puis, MON DIEU RAIU LES FAUTES ! Tant de fautes, argh. Enfin. Bref. So much drama. J'ai pitié du pauvre Nick. Survivre à sa possession par Lucifer, c'était pas un coup de bol…

* * *

Le 23 septembre marqua un tournant dans la vie de Nick.

Cette nuit là, un homme s'introduisit dans une maison d'une petite banlieue tranquille à Pike Creek. Les voisins ne virent rien, la plupart dormait ou était occupé à regarder la télévision. C'était un jour de semaine comme un autre et personne ne se doutait de ce qui allait se dérouler dans les prochaines heures. L'homme, du nom de Jack, était rentré par la porte de derrière, cherchant clairement à ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Une fois la serrure crochetée, Jack s'avança dans la cuisine. Il analysa l'endroit d'un œil critique et se mit à fouiller méthodiquement le salon. Il trouva le porte-monnaie de Sarah, la femme de Nick, qu'il fourra dans sa poche sans en vérifier le contenue. Jack prit l'ordinateur portable qui traînait sur la petite table basse et le mit dans le sac à dos qu'il portait. Il prit d'autres objets multimédia facilement revendable à la sauvette et lui permettant de se faire rapidement de l'argent.

Du moins, c'est qu'il voulait que croient les policiers qui enquêteraient plus tard sur cette maison.

Un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné...

Jack passa une main absente sur le revolver qui était accroché à sa ceinture et monta discrètement les escaliers menant à l'étage

L'homme choisit une porte au hasard et haussa un sourcil en voyant ce qu'elle contenait. C'était une chambre de bébé avec un berceau, vide, près de la fenêtre. On ne lui avait pas signalé qu'il y aurait également un enfant à abattre. Pas que se soit un problème pour lui. Après tout, les ordres étaient les ordres. Jack remarqua ensuite la brune endormie dans un rocking-chair avec un nourrisson tout aussi endormi qu'elle dans ses bras. Jack ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais Sarah s'était assoupie dans la chambre après avoir donné le biberon à Caleb. Le petit garçon ne faisait pas encore ses nuits et Sarah ou Nick étaient souvent obligés de se lever au milieu de la nuit pour s'occuper de lui. Cette fois-ci se fut Sarah qui s'était levée et malgré elle, s'était endormit dans cette pièce.

Jack se demandait comment il allait s'y prendre pour se débarrasser de la petite famille quand Caleb commença à s'agiter et a pleurer. Cela suffit à Sarah pour se réveiller et marmonner des mots apaisants à son fils. Cependant, la brune prit soudain conscience de la présence d'un intrus dans la pièce. Jack la vit tourner brusquement la tête vers lui et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux. Sarah se leva d'un bon, serrant son bébé contre elle comme pour le protéger. Elle attrapa son portable qui se trouvait sur une commode, surprenant Jack qui n'avait pas vu l'appareil jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Sortez où j'appelle la police ! Cria-t-elle d'une voix apeuré et pourtant forte.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer, surprit par les cris de sa mère et Jack eut un soupir d'agacement. Les pleurs de bébé étaient bien l'une des choses qui l'énervaient le plus. La femme continuait de le fixer avec de grands yeux terrorisés et Jack eut un petit sourire en coin digne d'un prédateur face à une proie.

Sarah eut un hoquet de frayeur devant ce sourire et elle se mit à hurler à l'aide.

_ Mais tu vas arrêter de gueuler ? S'exclama Jack qui en avait plein les oreilles.

Il sortit son revolver et, sans aucune hésitation, visa Sarah et le bébé. Celle-ci recula précipitamment mais cela ne lui suffit pas pour éviter la balle. Touchée à l'épaule, elle manqua dans faire tomber Caleb Elle n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer la douleur qu'une série de tir résonnèrent.

Une balle la manqua, une autre se ficha dans sa poitrine et la dernière toucha son bébé.

Sarah s'effondra, les yeux écarquillés par la douleur et le choc. Jack fit quelque pas vers le corps étendu sur le sol. Sarah tenait désormais le corps sans vie du nourrisson contre elle, tentant vainement de parler. Elle émit un râle rauque qui se transforma en une toux sanglante. Sarah tourna ses yeux vides vers Jack, semblant lui demander « pourquoi ? ». Celui-ci la dévisagea sans émotion apparente, comme s'il ne prenait aucun plaisir dans ce meurtre.

C'était une mission, tout simplement.

Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient bien mort, Jack ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans le jardin qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus bas. Il pouvait voir des lumières s'allumer dans les maisons alentours. Les coups de feu avaient alerté les voisins et bientôt ils viendraient taper à la porte pour voir ce qui se passait et appelleraient la police. Jack quitta rapidement le jardin pour s'engager dans la rue et disparaître dans la nuit, la capuche de son sweat rabattu sur sa tête pour qu'aucun potentiel témoin ne puisse le décrire. Il prit cependant le temps de regarder une dernière fois la maison qui abritait désormais deux cadavres comme preuve de la réussite de sa mission.

Jack eut un sourire et ses yeux devinrent complètement noirs.

Quand Nick revint de son travail d'animateur radio, ayant exceptionnellement remplacé un collègue pour le programme de nuit, il trouva sa rue en effervescence. Le blond fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'un pas intrigué avant de se mettre à courir quand il vit que toute cette agitation avait pour cible sa maison.

Quand il arriva devant chez lui, il crut que le sol allait s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Certains de ses voisins lui jetèrent des regards navré, effrayé même. Mais Nick ne les voyaient pas, se répétant inlassablement que « non, non, non, rien ne pouvait être arrivé à sa famille ! ». Cela ne pouvait pas leur arriver, pas à eux.

Il vit alors les urgentistes sortir de chez lui, tirant un brancard où une forme humaine était recouverte d'un drap blanc. Nick crut qu'il allait vomir.

_ Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas passer. Tenta de l'arrêter l'un des policiers venus constater le massacre.

Mais Nick le repoussa en criant :

_ C'est ma maison !

Le policier grimaça et le laissa passer d'un air désolé. Le blond se précipita vers le brancard et l'un des urgentistes l'intercepta avant qu'il ne puisse tirer sur le drap. Cette fois encore, Nick tenta de passer outre mais l'homme le retint par le bras avec une force surprenante. Nick s'immobilisa alors qu'il fixait sans y croire le corps de sa femme disparaître dans l'ambulance.

_ C'est ma femme ! Fit-il à nouveau d'une voix brisée. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sarah ? Et où est Caleb? Où est notre bébé ? !

La bouche de l'urgentiste se tordit en un petit rictus de dégoût quand il repensa à la scène de meurtre qu'il avait trouvé là haut. Il secoua la tête d'un air navré avant d'expliquer :

_ Vos voisins ont entendu des coups de feu et quand ils sont rentrées... Je suis désolé votre famille n'a pas survécu.

Il s'était attendu à une telle nouvelle mais rien ne l'avait préparer à l'entendre de vive voix. Toute sa vie, réduite à néant par cette simple phrase. Nick sentit se dérober sous lui et il serait tombé si l'autre homme n'avait pas brusquement raffermit sa prise en le sentant glisser.

_ Sarah, Caleb... Marmonna Nick alors des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux.

 **oOoOoOo**

Nick se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, les mains agrippés aux draps et le souffle court. Il eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il était dans une petite chambre d'un hôpital psychiatrique dans l'Indiana. Le blond prit plusieurs inspirations tremblantes en fixant le plafond de la pièce avant de réussir à se calmer. D'une main, il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues à cause de son cauchemar. Nick grogna en se redressant lentement dans son lit.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de Sarah depuis sa mort mais ces jours-ci, s'était de plus en plus fréquent et de plus en plus éprouvant. Oui, quoique l'on puisse en dire, être possédé par Lucifer en personne n'était que le deuxième événement le plus traumatisant et horrible de sa vie d'humain. Le blond inspira profondément avant de finalement se lever. Depuis qu'il était à hôpital, il avait prit l'habitude de se réveiller tous les matins quelques minutes avant neuf heure, période à laquelle les patients qui le pouvaient se réunissaient dans la petite cafétéria pour déjeuner. Nick enfila l'un des gilets fournis par l'hôpital, mit ses chaussons et sortit de sa chambre...

Avant de tomber nez à nez avec Alyssa qui sommeillait contre un mur.

Nick haussa un sourcil avant de s'approcher de l'infirmière de nuit et de la secouer doucement par l'épaule. La jeune femme, une petite brune aux cheveux coupés très courts, se réveilla en sursaut, mettant presque un coup dans le menton de Nick.

_ Ah c'est toi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as fais peur !

Le blond eut un petit sourire alors qu'Alyssa se passait une main dans les cheveux pour remettre quelques mèches folles en place.

_ Désolé. S'excusa Nick. Mais tu sais que le directeur n'aime pas te voir dormir dans les couloirs.

_ Hey ! C'est moi qui suis censé te faire la morale ! C'est qui le patient ici, hein ? Rétorqua Alyssa en croisant les bras.

_ Moi je ne dors pas dans les couloirs.

_ Tu vois des démons, c'est pas mieux. Répliqua sans réfléchir la brune.

Nick se rembrunit un instant et il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

C'était parce qu'il pouvait encore voir les démons qu'il était ici.

Le blond ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé après que Lucifer ait quitté son corps. Pour être honnête, Nick avait cru qu'il allait simplement mourir dans cet appartement de Détroit. Il y avait de forte chance pour que Lucifer croie aussi que se soit le cas, d'ailleurs… Il aurait dû mourir.

Nick n'avait que des souvenirs flous de cette période qui consistait entre un vas-et-vient de médecins et de personnes essayant de savoir ce qu'il avait et surtout qui il était. Nick avait eut toutes les peines du monde à leur donner son nom tant il se sentait à des années lumières de cette chambre aseptiser d'hôpital. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir et il avait passé des semaines entières sous morphine. Lui qui avait vécu presque un an endormi au fin fond de son esprit pendant que Lucifer menait l'Apocalypse, reprendre le contrôle de son corps avait été rude. C'était comme retrouver l'usage de ses membres après avoir été paralysé.

Nick eut besoin de trois autres mois supplémentaires pour être enfin capable de sortir de cet hôpital. Bien sur, il avait eut droit à son lot de question : qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans cet appartement vide ? Quelle était cette lumière qu'avait vus des témoins avant qu'ils n'appellent les policiers ? Pourquoi se trouvait-il à Détroit sans aucun de ses papiers s'il vivait normalement dans une maison du Delaware ?

Nick n'avait pas pus répondre à ces questions. Comment aurait-il pus ? Placer le mot « Diable » et « Apocalypse » dans la conversation aurait été le meilleur moyen pour finir interné dans un asile !

Ce qui avait finalement finit par arriver mais ce n'était pas à cause de ce petit interrogatoire. Son internement n'était arrivé que l'année dernière après une... Rencontre qui s'était mal finit. Comme il l'avait si bien dit Alyssa il voyait les démons et malheureusement, cela lui avait attiré des ennuis.

Le blond fut coupé dans ses pensées quand le bipeur d'Alyssa sonna soudain. L'infirmière de nuit jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran et eut un sourire.

– Astrid est arrivée je vais déjeuner avec elle avant de rentrer. Fit-elle. Tu rejoins la salle commune ?

Astrid était une infirmière et la meilleure amie d'Alyssa. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient les seuls membres du personnel soignant avec lesquels Nick avait vraiment sympathisé.

Nick hocha la tête et emboîta le pas de la jeune femme qui lui raconta comment c'était passé sa garde. Nick était plus ou moins devenu amie avec elle quand, au détour d'une ronde de routine dans les couloirs, Alyssa l'avait surprit en train de lire alors que l'extinction des feus était tombé depuis une heure. Comme tout endroit renfermé de ce type, il y avait toujours des petits trafics et l'hôpital n'était pas une exception. Les plus « sains » d'esprits ne se privait pas pour voler des petits trucs comme de la nourriture, des cigarettes, des magasines,... Ils troquaient ensuite leur butin au grès de leur envie et Nick avait réussit à avoir le premier intégral de _Game of Throne_ et une petite lampe torche, utilisée normalement par le personnel. Le blond avait juste eut besoin d'échanger deux barres de chocolat, une canette de coca-cola et une revue de science.

Quoiqu'il en soit, au lieu de lui reprendre sa lampe et son livre pour entorse au règlement, Alyssa avait simplement demandé à Nick qui était son personnage préféré. Bien que n'étant qu'à la moitié du livre, Nick avait répondu Arya. Cela avait dû satisfaire Alyssa qui était restée une dizaine de minute dans la chambre du blond pour discuter du livre avec lui. L'infirmière était en train de lire le quatrième intégral et avait eut beaucoup de mal à tenir sa langue sur plusieurs événements de la série. Au final, elle était repartie en lui promettant de lui glisser discrètement le prochain tome s'il le désirait.

_ … Et c'est comme ça que moi et Fanny ont s'est retrouvé à courir après Carole qui avait réussit à s'enfuir de sa chambre. Finit par dire Alyssa en soupirant théâtralement.

_ Carole est anorexique. Remarqua Nick. Elle ne devait pas courir bien vite.

_ Anorexique en voie de guérison. Rectifia l'infirmière. Et heureusement parce que si elle avait été en pleine forme ont aurait eut du mal à la rattraper ! Je crois que c'est la visite de son petit-copain dans l'après-midi qui a dû lui tourner la tête.

Nick secoua la tête avec amusement, se demandant vaguement pourquoi l'adolescente avait tenté de s'enfuir si elle commençait à aller mieux, avant de demander :

_ Une nuit plutôt tranquille finalement ?

_ Ouais à part qu'avant l'évasion de Carole, on a reçu un gars qui s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Il a été transféré ici après que les urgences aient vérifié qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Nick, intrigué.

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Répondit Alyssa en haussant les épaules. Apparemment il n'arrive pas à dormir depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui n'est pas vraiment bon pour la santé.

_ Il s'appelle comment ?

_ Faudra demander aux autres pour ça. Expliqua la brune. J'ai pas eus le temps d'en apprendre plus sur lui vu que j'ai dû partir après Carole.

Nick nota mentalement d'aller voir le nouveau venu pour le saluer. Il savait que c'était dur de s'habituer à la vie en hôpital psychiatrique, même pour une durée limité. Si certains avaient été sur la défensive quand il était venu leur parler pour la première fois, d'autres avaient sauté sur l'occasion pour avoir au moins une connaissance dans cet endroit. Cela leur permettait de ne pas se retrouver seuls pendant les activités de groupe ou dans la salle commune. Bien sur, d'autres recherchaient cette solitude, ce que Nick respectait. Les premiers mois, lui aussi c'était coupé de ce petit monde pour essayer de faire le point sur sa vie.

Cela lui avait prit du temps pour se remettre de l'idée qu'il avait volontairement laissé Lucifer prendre possession de son corps pour déclencher l'Apocalypse et détruire le monde.

Apocalypse qui apparemment avait été annulée, sinon tout serait à feu et à sang désormais. Nick se demandait si les frères Winchester n'y étaient pas pour quelque chose et ce qu'ils devenaient maintenant. Est-ce qu'ils chassaient toujours ? Est-ce que l'un d'eux était mort ? Pour que rien ne se passe, Sam avait peut-être finalement trouvé un moyen de contre-carrer les plans de Lucifer. Nick n'en savait rien et après tout c'était tant mieux comme ça. Plus il évitait de flirter avec le surnaturel, les anges, et les démons et plus vite il pourrait peut-être espérer retrouver une vie normale !

_ Nick ? Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda soudain Alyssa.

Le blond cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés au réfectoire.

_ Désolé, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

L'infirmière le scruta un instant avant de dire :

_ Simplement perdu ?

_ Oui, je n'ai pas à nouveau eu des hallucinations. Soupira-t-il.

_ Mais tu le dirais n'est-ce pas ? Si ça recommence, il faudrait re-augmenter les dosages de tes pilules pour quelque jours.

_ J'ai autant d'énergie qu'un mollusque quand la dose est augmenté...

_ Et tu préférerais quoi ? Avoir l'énergie d'un mollusque ou halluciner ? Rétorqua la brune.

Nick leva les yeux au ciel. C'est sur que présenté comme ça, n'importe qui choisirait la première solution. A dire vrai lui aussi préférait tourner au ralentit plutôt que d'imaginer voir sa femme et le bébé se tenir en face de lui. Ils étaient toujours silencieux, Sarah se contentant de le regarder avec un sourire triste. Parfois, elle était couverte de sang et Nick se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été avec elle à ce moment là.

Il aurait préféré mourir avec eux.

Alors quand les visions persistaient, Nick craquait et allait voir le docteur Lewis pour qu'il les fasse disparaître. Le docteur suivait Nick depuis son arrivé à l'hôpital et, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas vraiment pourquoi le blond avait disparu pendant un an pour réapparaître à moitié mort dans un appartement abandonné à des centaines de kilomètres de chez lui, Lewis était persuadé qu'un jour, Nick pourrait sortir de cet hôpital et recommencer une vie presque normal.

Nick était plus mitigé... Après tout, pour qu'il puisse enfin laisser son passé derrière lui, il faudrait qu'il arrête de voir les démons. Le blond ne savait pas si c'était un effet secondaire de sa possession par Lucifer mais il était capable de voir les yeux noirs des démons en permanence et pas seulement quand ces derniers le désiraient. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'il s'était retrouvé ici...

Mais le blond n'eut pas le temps de se remémorer cet épisode de sa vie puisqu'Astrid arriva vers eux. Contrairement à son amie, Astrid travaillait la journée et les deux jeunes femmes se voyaient donc peu. Elles avaient donc décidé de petit déjeuner ensemble à l'hôpital avant qu'Alyssa ne reparte pour aller dormir et qu'Astrid ne commence vraiment son service. Cela leur permettait de faire le point sur les patients, raconter quelques ragots et parler de tout et de rien. Parfois Nick mangeait avec elles, ce qui était toléré avec réticence par les supérieures des deux infirmières, mais il avait promit la veille de passer la mâtiné avec Marine et Ethan. Le blond ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à les apercevoir assit à une table près de la fenêtre.

Nick salua alors les deux autres avant de rapidement remplir son plateau aussi bien en nourriture qu'en sa dose matinale de pilule. N'ayant pas eut de rechute depuis plusieurs mois, leur nombres avait baissé mais cela n'empêchait pas le petit gobelet d'être quasiment remplis à chaque fois. Le blond s'en moquait : de toute façon, il avait prit l'habitude de les avaler machinalement.

Nick s'approcha de la table des deux autres patients et Ethan lui fit un très léger sourire en le voyant arriver.

_ Salut, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda le jeune homme.

_ Oui et vous deux ?

Ethan hocha la tête alors que Marine haussait les épaules avec une grimace. Nick lui fit un sourire compatissant alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de Marine. Il évitait toujours soigneusement de s'asseoir en face d'Ethan, pour ne pas lui bloquer la vue des personnes susceptibles d'arriver en face de lui. Ethan avait vingt sept ans et souffrait d'anxiété généralisé. Ses crises d'angoisse, voir parfois de panique, l'handicapaient sérieusement dans sa vie. Les symptômes étaient apparus durant son adolescence avant de gravement s'amplifier l'année dernière et depuis, Ethan ne restait pas plus d'un mois sans faire une crise. A cause de ça, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, tout en développant une hyper-sensibilité le faisant basculer rapidement aux larmes. Le jeune ingénieur avait essayé de se soigner seul mais après une crise de panique de vingt minutes sur son lieu de travail, son médecin lui avait conseillé de faire une « pause » avec le monde extérieur pendant quelques semaines.

Nick s'était lié d'amitié avec lui par le biais de Marine, qui avait été la toute première à lui parler. L'adolescente avait à peine dix huit ans et était la plus jeune de la section psychiatrique. Elle avait finit ici à cause d'un incendie qu'elle clamait pourtant ne pas avoir provoqué. Mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment depuis qu'elle avait eut le malheur de dire à ses parents qu'elle entendait la voix de son frère décédé et que celui-ci voulait qu'elle le rejoigne de l'autre côté. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, Nick se doutait qu'il y avait une histoire de fantôme derrière tout ça mais il n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine pour aider Marine. Nick savait surtout comment réagir face à un démon ou un ange, après tout… Pas que cela lui serve à grand chose depuis qu'il était là, mais c'était toujours bon de savoir ce genre de chose.

_ Je sais pas si vous avez entendu mais y a un nouveau depuis hier. Fit Marine après quelques minutes.

_ Oui Alyssa m'a dit ça tout à l'heure.

_ Un nouveau ? Répéta Ethan en piochant dans son bol de céréale. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_ Il ne dort pas apparemment. Répondit Nick.

_ Je l'ai vu vite fait ce matin. Ajouta Marine. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps mais de ce que j'ai vu il parle tout seul et il à l'air vraiment épuisé.

_ Tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

_ Non mais comme je compte lui offrir le chocolat volé de l'amitié je lui demanderais.

Nick hocha la tête avant de dire :

_ J'irais lui dire bonjour après mon rendez-vous de routine.

_ Tu penses pouvoir sortir bientôt ? Demanda doucement Ethan alors qu'il prenait ses tranquillisants.

Le blond avala une gorgée de jus d'orange avant de réfléchir à la question.

_ Je n'ai plus d'hallucinations depuis plusieurs mois et depuis que je suis là, j'ai arrêté l'alcool, donc peut-être que je pourrais en parler au docteur Lewis.

_ Ça serait bien. Fit Ethan. Tu es là depuis longtemps en plus, non ?

– Un an et quelques mois. Répondit Nick après avoir fait mentalement le compte.

_ Ouais il est grand temps que tu retournes dans le monde extérieur. Poursuivit Marine alors qu'elle se massait les tempes avec une grimace, probablement à cause d'une migraine.

Nick tourna la tête vers la fenêtre avec un air songeur. Le monde extérieur... A dire vrai, le blond avait finit par s'habituer à ce petit univers tranquille qu'était l'hôpital. Et surtout, il avait peur que dès qu'il ferait un pas dehors, il rechuterait. Pire, Nick avait peur qu' _ils_ reviennent le chercher. Quand on mettait les pieds dans le monde du surnaturel, surtout en ayant une aussi grande prédisposition que la sienne, celui-ci revenait toujours vous arracher à la vie normale à un moment ou un autre. Nick se demandait parfois pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il soit un possible hôte pour Lucifer.

Apparemment, c'était dans ses origines... Comme quoi le Destin pouvait être une véritable saloperie quand il le voulait.

_ Bon faut que j'y aille. Fit Marine en se levant. J'ai une séance de groupe dans une demi-heure. Et toi Ethan ?

_ J'ai pas de rendez-vous de prévus. Répondit-il. J'ai rien à faire de la journée, je crois que je vais faire un des puzzles de 500 pièces.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à te passionner pour des puzzles. Fit Marine d'un ton dubitatif.

_C'est une activité calme et sans surprise. Expliqua timidement Ethan. Tout a une place et s'imbrique parfaitement.

Marine haussa les épaules et Nick lui fit un sourire rassurant :

_ Tant que ça te plaît, c'est le plus important.

Le blond avala ensuite ses pilules tout en songeant à cette possible demande de sortie.

 **oOoOoOo**

La journée s'écoula lentement, semblable à tous les autres jours. Nick passa comme d'habitude une heure et demie dans le bureau du docteur Lewis, à parler de sa vie à l'hôpital, de ses appréhensions quant à un possible retour dans le monde « normal », de sa famille... Le blond restait cependant toujours assez évasif sur qu'il avait vécu en étant possédé. Avant chaque rendez-vous il inventait un mensonge crédible qu'il ajouterait à l'histoire qu'il avait crée peu à peu pour combler l'année de sa disparition. Il en avait finit par convaincre son docteur qu'il était juste partie sur un coup de tête pour faire un voyage censé à l'aider à se retrouver après le meurtre de sa famille. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il le voulait et il avait abusé sur l'alcool, touchant même parfois à la drogue, et sombrant ainsi dans une spirale d'autodestruction.

Le docteur Lewis semblait convaincu et Nick se demandait comment il avait fait pour devenir un aussi bon menteur. Une chose est sure, ce n'était pas grâce à Lucifer puisque celui-ci ne pouvait pas mentir. En tout cas Nick allait un peu mieux maintenant et le docteur semblait en être venu à la même conclusion.

Après son rendez-vous, Nick avait été faire des puzzles avec Ethan, oubliant temporairement le nouveau venu. Il avait ensuite dîné avec Marine et Ethan avant de discuter un long moment avec Alyssa sur la suite de _Game of Thrones_. L'infirmière avait gaffé sur un événement important du roman et maintenant Nick avait eut envie de la frapper avec sa chaussure.

Il comptait finir sa soirée en lisant quand il se rappelle soudain qu'il n'avait pas salué le nouveau. Marine lui avait offert le fameux chocolat de l'amitié et lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait Sam. Le blond avait d'abord marqué un temps d'arrêt en entendant ce nom mais il s'était rapidement calmé. Sam était un prénom commun aux Etats-Unis, tout comme le fait qu'il soit un grand brun aux yeux vert et au visage gentil. Des milliers de personnes pouvaient correspondre à cette description, et il faudrait vraiment que le Destin lui en veuille pour qu'il s'agisse de _Sam Winchester_.

Nick s'étira et décida d'aller voir le fameux nouveau avant que les infirmiers de nuit ne viennent leur demander d'aller dans leur chambre. Etant un hôpital psychiatrique a faible sécurité, les moins « risqués » d'entre eux ne voyaient pas leur portes fermé pendant la nuit. C'était une relation de confiance qui était installé entre les patients et les membres du personnel et cela avait fait ces preuves en général. Si on exceptait hier soir avec Carole qui avait tenté de s'enfuir, bien sûr. Nick quitta alors sa petite chambre, les mains dans les poches et intrigué par ce Sam.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'aile des nouveaux venus, Nick sentit soudain une odeur âcre et désagréable. Le blond fronça le nez avec un air dégoûté en se demandant d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Et surtout, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà sentit cette odeur. Intrigué, Nick continua son chemin avant de tourner dans un nouveau couloir et de se stopper net.

En face de lui s'étendait une véritable marre de sang qui envahissait tout le corridor. Des membres du personnel et des docteurs étaient étendu dans le liquide d'un rouge presque noir. Leurs visages étaient contorsionnés par la douleur, la peur et la surprise. Il y en avait au moins une dizaine et Nick en connaissait même certains. Les émanations métalliques prirent Nick à la gorge qui se mit à tousser bruyamment. Il posa sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir un haut le cœur alors qu'il reculait précipitamment en arrière. Autours de lui, les murs semblaient se brouiller et bien vite ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, lui donnant un début de migraine.

_ A l'aide... Murmura Nick alors qu'il contemplait les cadavres avec des yeux agrandis par l'horreur.

_ Personne ne viendra. Répondit doucement une voix derrière lui.

Le blond se retourna brusquement et poussa un cri de surprise en voyant Sarah se tenir là. Sa femme le regardait avec un sourire triste, du sang sur ses vêtements et sur la joue. Nick papillonna des yeux en sentant une vague de nausée l'envahir. C'était la première fois que l'une de ses hallucinations lui _parlait_.

_ Tu n'es pas réelle. Finit-il par dire d'une voix étranglée.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Sarah en penchant la tête d'un air curieux.

_ Tu... Tu es morte Sarah. Répondit le blond en essayant de se reprendre. Tu n'es qu'une hallucination.

Nick jeta à contrecœur un nouveau coup d'œil vers le couloir ensanglanté. Tout était encore à sa place et il avait beau se frotter les yeux, rien ne disparaissait. Il devait avoir une nouvelle crise d'hallucination mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était aussi forte. D'habitude il avait juste une vague sensation de chuchotement dans son dos. Il voyait Sarah ou parfois des gens qu'il avait tué quand il était possédé par Lucifer, comme par exemple l'archange Gabriel. Mais c'était des formes muettes et observatrices qui se contentaient de le regarder d'un air vaguement réprobateur. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit une telle sensation de réalité c'est quand il avait rencontré le Diable.

Nick eut brusquement un frisson alors qu'une voix trop bien connue déclarait :

_ Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours de ma faute ?

Le blond sursauta mais il n'y avait que l'hallucination de Sarah avec lui. Pourtant il aurait juré que cette voix était celle de Lucifer !

_ Oui c'est moi. Répondit le Diable comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées du blond, ce qui était probablement le cas.

_ Lucifer ? ! S'écria Nick, horrifié même s'il ne le voyait nul part.

Ce qui était en un sens bien plus angoissant pour le blond.

_ Est-ce que je t'ai manqué ? Demanda Lucifer d'un ton moqueur.

Le cauchemar de Nick s'accentua quand il comprit que la voix du Diable était dans sa _tête_. Sa raison avait-elle décidé de finalement déguerpir et il était devenu définitivement dingue ?

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? ! Hurla finalement Nick alors que son mal de tête s'amplifiait.

_ Oh trois fois rien, tu es juste en train d'halluciner... Ou pas, va savoir. Répondit Lucifer d'un air désinvolte.

Nick voulu demander ce qu'il entendait par là quand il fut prit d'une brusque quinte de toux.

Le blond sentit un liquide gluant couler de ses lèvres et il se figea en voyant un sang noirâtre dégouliner de ses mains. Une nouvelle vague de nausée fit tousser à nouveau Nick qui expulsa un peu plus de ce liquide étrange. Soudain, le blond se rappela où il avait déjà vu ce type de sang. Sentit ce goût de souffre immonde... C'était du sang de démon.

Lucifer lui avait fait ingurgiter des litres et des litres de cet horrible liquide pour empêcher que son corps ne tombe en morceaux le temps que Sam accepte enfin de dire « oui » au Diable. Mais les humains n'étaient pas destiné à boire une chose pareilles et des effets secondaires finissaient toujours par apparaître... Nick ferma les yeux, tout en essayant vainement de se calmer. Mais le simple goût du sang le rendait malade.

Pourtant cette hallucination semblait plus décidé à le tuer qu'autre chose.

Le sang épais envahissait si bien sa gorge qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer. Nick ouvrit la bouche dans un geste désespéré, à la recherche d'air mais il continuait de suffoquer. Les jambes du blond se dérobèrent sous lui et des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux. Nick s'effondra par terre, du sang coulant toujours de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse semblait s'arrêter. Il nota vaguement que Sarah se tenait désormais penchée devant lui. Elle avait toujours cet air triste qui donnait toujours envie à Nick de pleurer. La brune leva la main vers lui et effleura sa joue comme elle le faisait de son vivant.

Une brusque série de flash traversèrent l'esprit de Nick.

Malgré le manque d'oxygène, le blond put voir un méli-mélo d'images défiler devant ses yeux. Il put voir Sam posséder par Lucifer se tenir dans un cimetière. Tout devint ensuite noir et il entendit des cris déchirants pendant que des flammes brûlaient autours de lui. Mais le plus surprenant fut l'apparition de l'ange Castiel dans ces images. Le brun radiait d'une lueur étrange avant que son visage n'affiche un air totalement psychotique. Nick nota vaguement que toutes les scènes semblaient être du point de vue du jeune Winchester... Soudain, des créatures immenses et affamées envahirent son champ de vision hurlant un « LIBREEEE ! » qui lui assourdit les oreilles.

Nick eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur alors qu'il étouffait de tout le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa gorge. Mais alors qu'il s'effondrait par terre, prêt à s'évanouir, il entendit la voix de Lucifer déclarer sombrement :

_ Prêt à vivre une nouvelle fin du monde ?

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! j'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner à votre avis et au plaisir de vous revoir pour la suite ! La publication devrait être une fois par semaine ( le samedi) ! See you !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Comme la dernière fois !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur le nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à **Claimi** pour m'avoir laissé ma première review pour cette histoire, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^ . Dans ce chapitre, on suit, comme promit, le point de vue de Castiel ! J'ai longtemps débattu pour savoir à quel point il était « dingue » durant cette période de la série et j'ai essayé de faire un compromis entre les moments où il est à l'ouest et ceux où il décide de ré-avoir un contrôle sur le monde qui l'entoure. En faite pour moi ces moments de folie sont plus des sortes de mécanismes de défense contre le monde extérieur et aussi une manière de monologuer à voix haute pour Castiel. Je met bien trop d'énergie dans la psychologie de personnages fictifs, c'est moi qui vous le dit... En tout cas, vous avez droit à des explications supplémentaire ainsi que la fameuse histoire de meurtre promit dans le résumé. Bref, je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Note de la Bêta** : Ah ah ah ah, Castiel et les sardines, Lucifer et les loutres, Gabriel et les PROJETS ARTISTIQUES, décidément ces anges sont complètement barges ! Bref, chers petits lecteurs, voici le retour de Nick (pauvre Nick qui est dans la merde jusqu'au cou), qui s'en reprend une couche parce que voilà, Castiel attire la poisse. Et puis Lucifer est un connard qui ne se tait jamais. Comme d'hab quoi x)

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Castiel aimait bien l'hôpital.

C'était un endroit très propre aux murs bien blancs. La lumière artificielle conférait une aura étrange aux chambres et cela amusait Castiel. L'ange avait toujours été impressionné par la manière dont les humains faisaient en sorte de tenir l'obscurité à distance. La peur de la nuit leur avait fait partir à la recherche du feu et depuis, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de trouver des moyens pour toujours avoir au moins une petite lueur pour les guider.

Castiel ne pouvait qu'admirer leur inventivité.

Mais pour l'instant, ce que l'ange admirait c'était les carrés sur le sol de sa chambre. C'était des lignes droites, noires, et qui s'étendaient aux quatre coins de la pièce de façon parfaitement symétrique. Castiel n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire désormais. Il avait prit la place de Sam, le sauvant de justesse de l'immense erreur qu'il avait commit. Une petite voix lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû briser le mur qui séparait la conscience de Sam de ses souvenirs de l'Enfer. Malheureusement Castiel avait été trop téméraire. Dans sa tentative désespéré de gagner contre Raphaël, il avait essayé de devenir Dieu. Il avait voulu prendre la place d'un Père qui semblait les avoir définitivement abandonnés.

Mais il n'était qu'un ange et son chemin vers la divinité n'avait fait que le conduire au fond d'une rivière.

Castiel ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour survivre. Il avait vraiment cru que les Leviathans avaient dévoré sa Grâce au point de la rendre irréparable. Pourtant, il avait survécu et avait été recueillis par cette femme, Daphné. Sans mémoire, Castiel avait alors été rebaptisé « Emanuel ». Cette courte période de sa vie avait été calme et agréable. Il avait vécu comme un humain tout en sentant au fond de lui qu'il était différent de sa femme. D'où lui serait venu ce don de soigner les gens sinon ? Contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Dean, Daphné et lui n'étaient pas mariés mais fiancés.

Plusieurs fois l'ange c'était demandé ce qu'elle devenait. Il espérait qu'elle soit en sécurité et qu'aucun démon ne l'ait attaqué ou qu'elle n'ait pas de problème avec les monstres qu'il avait libéré.

Castiel aurait pus aller la voir pour s'en assurer mais pour l'instant il essayait de ne plus attirer l'attention sur lui. Crowley n'avait sûrement pas oublié sa trahison et l'ange voulait éviter de tomber sur le démon pendant qu'il était dans cet état de distraction permanente.

Sa contemplation des lignes du sol fut d'ailleurs interrompus par le bruit du rebond d'une balle de tennis. Castiel tourna la tête vers Lucifer qui était assis sur la petite table de la chambre. L'archange avait l'apparence du corps qu'il avait emprunté temporairement durant l'Apocalypse sauf que désormais, les traces de décompositions sur son visage avaient disparus. Voyant qu'il avait capté l'intention du Séraphin, Lucifer lui fit un sourire :

_ Alors comment c'est passé ta première nuit chez les dingues ?

Castiel, dont l'attention était fixé sur la balle jaune qui remontait et descendait sans cesse, répondit par un vague :

_ Les anges ne dorment pas.

_ Et les anges n'ont pas non plus d'hallucination et pourtant je suis bien là.

Le brun leva la tête vers son frère et le regarda d'un air confus :

_ Mais tu n'es pas une hallucination.

Lucifer cessa de jouer avec sa balle et son sourire s'accentua :

_ Et comment en es-tu venu à cette conclusion ?

Castiel reporta son attention sur la fenêtre avec un froncement de sourcil :

_ Il y a de plus en plus de nimbostratus dans le ciel, il va pleuvoir toute la journée.

_ Et alors ? Tu avais prévu d'aller à la plage ? Demanda Lucifer, pas plus déphasé que ça par le changement de conversation.

_ Je ne vois pas le rapport.

_ Honnêtement moi non plus, je crois que c'est un truc que les humains disent dans ce genre de situation.

Castiel hocha la tête et l'archange recommença à jouer avec sa balle. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à son frère avait de se lever pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Les nuages noir assombrissaient l'horizon et au bout de quelques secondes, la pluie se mit à tomber.

_ N'empêche, tu sais que tu es moins drôle à martyriser que Sam ? Fit Lucifer depuis sa table. Comme tu n'as pas besoin de sommeil, le fait que je fasse du bruit sans m'arrêter ne t'affectes pas. Ce n'est pas amusant du tout.

_Tu as faillis tuer Sam. Répondit Castiel sans se retourner.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ait essayé de lui griller la cervelle. Rétorqua Lucifer d'un ton moqueur.

_ Mais c'est toi l'a conduit ici. Conclu Castiel en regardant la pluie.

Le séraphin, trop occupé à suivre les dessins aléatoires que formaient les gouttes d'eau sur la vitre, ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le rebond rythmé de la balle de tennis avait cessé. Quand Castiel tourna la tête pour voir où était passé son frère, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en le voyant juste en face de lui. Le brun savait que Lucifer n'était pas une hallucination mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas vraiment là. Il était l'équivalent d'un fantôme à cet instant. L'archange ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et pourtant, Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui durant une seconde.

_ Mon pauvre petit Castiel... Ronronna Lucifer en se penchant vers lui. Rappelle-moi qui a formé un pacte avec un démon et mentit à ses précieux Winchester ? Qui a arraché Sam à la Cage en oubliant le plus précieux derrière ? Qui a cru qu'il pouvait jouer à Dieu et à libéré ces immondes créatures dont même les archanges avaient toutes les peines à se débarrasser ?

Castiel déglutit et baissa la tête pour éviter le regard du Diable. Mais celui-ci attrapa gentiment le menton du séraphin pour l'obliger à le regarder. C'est pour ça que Castiel avait quand même peur de Lucifer. Car malgré sa ressemblance avec un fantôme, il pouvait quand même le _toucher._ Le Diable eut un petit sourire avant de poursuivre :

_ Et rappelle-moi qui a brisé le mur qui empêchait notre cher Sammy d'être dévoré par ses souvenirs de l'Enfer ?

_ C'est moi... Souffla le brun après un instant, dévoré par la culpabilité.

Lucifer allait poursuivre quand un coup fût donné à la porte avant qu'elle ne soit ouverte par Meg. La démone pénétra dans la chambre, habillée de sa tenue d'infirmière, et elle haussa un sourcil en voyant Castiel se tenir immobile prêt de la fenêtre.

_ Bonjour Meg. Fit le séraphin quand le Diable le lâcha.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Répondit Meg, vaguement suspicieuse.

_ Je regardais la pluie.

_ Mouais... Si tu le dis.

Lucifer passa à côté d'elle, semblant la détailler des pieds à la tête. Castiel l'avait remarqué la veille mais personne ne pouvait voir Lucifer. Sam non plus alors que quelques minutes avant, l'archange déchut le tourmentait sans cesse. Mais ça, c'était sûrement parce que Castiel avait coupé toute connexion entre Sam et la Cage. Et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Le séraphin n'avait aucune idée de comment il aurait justifié la présence de Lucifer à Meg alors qu'elle était l'une des démones les plus impliqués dans la réalisation de l'Apocalypse. Cela aurait probablement compliqué les choses.

_ Alors c'est à elle que les Winchester ont confié ta garde ? Fit soudain Lucifer, le sortant de ses pensée. Pas un mauvais choix, c'est une bonne combattante surtout si elle a toujours ses chiens de l'Enfer.

Castiel l'ignora alors qu'il souriait à la démone :

_ Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Meg d'avoir un petit rictus amusé avant de dire :

_ C'est quelque chose de dangereux à proposer ça.

_ Parce que tu es un démon ? Demanda innocemment Castiel.

_ Pas forcément. Fit Meg alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'ange, posant une main contre son torse.

Castiel regarda sa main et il sembla avoir oublié la vidéo porno qu'il avait vu sur l'ordinateur de Dean car il répondit :

_ Je ne comprend pas.

_ Castiel. Intervint Lucifer qui était retourné se percher sur sa table. Elle parle de sexe.

_ Oh.

_Quoi, « oh » ? Répéta Meg en haussant un sourcil.

_ Je ne désire pas avoir de relation sexuelles avec toi.

Meg eut une seconde de surprise durant laquelle elle dévisagea Castiel. Puis, elle éclata de rire sous le regard intrigué du séraphin tendit que Lucifer levait les yeux au ciel. Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle mais il pouvait presque voir le « _Tu es désespérant_ » inscrit sur le visage de son frère. Meg finit par se calmer et elle mit un petit coup dans l'épaule du brun dans un geste presque amical.

_ Et bien tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates Clarence !

Castiel voulu répondre mais la démone poursuivit:

_ En faite j'étais venu te chercher pour que tu ailles prendre le petit-déjeuner avec les autres barges. Je sais que tu ne manges pas mais si tu veux passer pour un humain et ne pas attirer l'attention, je pense que tu devrais aller à la cafétéria et grignoter un truc.

_ Mais la nourriture humaine a goût de molécule... Protesta l'ange.

Meg le dévisagea un instant avant de secouer la tête :

_ Les anges sont vraiment foutus bizarrement.

_ Un peu de respect pour l'engeance qui t'as crée. Fit Lucifer en croisant les bras d'un air hautain.

_ Que tu as crée. Répondit Castiel sans réfléchir. Et tu étais déchus.

La démone dévisagea le brun alors que Lucifer se mettait à ricaner. Castiel ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre son erreur et Meg lui demanda :

_ Castiel, tu parlais à qui ?

_ Personne.

_ Cast...

_ Je devrais aller prendre le petit déjeuné finalement. Le coupa le brun. Je crois que je fais... De l'hypoglycémie.

_ Et moi qui pensait que les Winchesters t'aurais apprit à mentir mieux que ça. Soupira dramatiquement le Diable.

_ Tu es un ange Clarence ! Tu ne peux pas faire d'hypoglycémie. Répondit avec agacement Meg qui n'appréciait pas d'être prise pour une idiote.

_ Je dois être en manque de molécule alors. Contra Castiel avant de quitter sa chambre, Meg ronchonnant derrière lui.

L'ange se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'au réfectoire, marchant vite pour que la démone ne soit pas capable de le rattraper tout de suite. Il devait faire attention à ce que personne ne sache qu'il pouvait voir Lucifer. Rien ne devait remonter aux oreilles des Winchester. Mais surtout, ils ne devaient pas savoir que Lucifer n'était pas vraiment une hallucination de la Cage mais quelque chose de bien plus subtile.

De bien plus réelle...

Castiel serra les poings en songeant à quel point cela avait dû être dur pour Sam de vivre aussi longtemps avec littéralement l'Enfer dans son sensation était déjà particulièrement horrible pour lui alors pour un humain, même aussi spéciale que le jeune Winchester...

Castiel sentit le poids de la culpabilité alourdir un peu plus ses épaules.

L'ange venait juste d'arriver dans le couloir du réfectoire quand une voix l'interpella :

_ Clarence ! Comment tu as fais pour récupérer ton trench-coat ?

Le brun se tourna vers Astrid qui le fixait avec les poings sur les hanches comme une mère en colère. L'infirmière était légèrement plus grande que lui et ses longs cheveux blond ondulés étaient retenus en un vague chignon grâce par une pince. Castiel n'était à l'hôpital que depuis deux jours mais il avait déjà rencontré Astrid la veille. C'était quelqu'un d'énergique et de décidé qui était pourtant doté d'une patience surprenante. L'ange l'a trouvait gentille mais il aurait bien aimé qu'elle cesse de vouloir lui ôter son manteau à cause du règlement de l'hôpital. Dean l'avait gardé tout ce temps dans le coffre de sa voiture et il était hors de question que Castiel s'en sépare désormais.

_ Je l'ai récupéré. Répondit simplement l'ange.

Astrid secoua à nouveau la tête et se tourna vers Alyssa qui était... Encore à moitié endormit contre l'un des murs. La blonde claqua la langue et secoua son amie par le bras, la faisant sursauter.

_ Quoi ? ! Y a le feu ? ! S'écria la brune.

_ Mais non espèce d'andouille !

– Pourquoi tu me réveilles comme ça alors ? !

_ Comment ça se fait que Clarence porte encore son trench-coat ? Demanda la blonde en désignant le brun d'un geste de la main.

Castiel fit un sourire à Alyssa alors qu'elle le regardait avec des yeux cernés. Parfois, il avait dû mal à se souvenir que Meg avait décidé qu'il était plus prudent qu'il prenne un pseudo tant qu'il était à l'hôpital. La démone avait choisit de l'appeler « Clarence » et l'ange s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. C'était un nom comme un autre après tout. La brune aux cheveux courts finit par s'approcher de lui et elle demanda d'un ton interrogateur :

_ T'aurais pas piqué l'un des pass permettant d'ouvrir la salle où se trouve les effets personnels des patient pour récupérer ton manteau par le plus grand des hasards ?

_ Non.

_ C'est quelqu'un qui te la rendu ? Fit Astrid à son tour.

_ Non plus.

_ Alors comment tu as récupéré ton manteau ?

_ Je me suis téléporté dans la salle. Répondit Castiel comme si c'était l'évidence même.

_ Téléporté ? Répéta Astrid en haussant un sourcil.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps d'en expliquer plus que l'infirmière en chef, Peggy, arriva vers les deux jeunes femmes avec les lèvres pincées :

_ Mocking, qu'est-ce que vous faite encore là ? Votre poste est terminé depuis une bonne demi-heure ! Et vous Ghestmind ? Vous devriez être en train de vous occuper des patients du deuxième étage !

_ On parlait juste avec le nouveau. Protesta Astrid en croisant les bras.

_ Et de son talent à la Oudini pour récupérer son manteau alors que la pièce est toujours fermée ! Renchérit Alyssa d'un ton sentencieux.

Peggy secoua la tête, comme si elle en avait par dessus la jambe du comportement des deux infirmières et auraient adoré les virer si elles n'avaient pas été si efficace dans leur travail. Voyant qu'une prise de bec se profilait entre les trois femmes, Castiel décida de filer. L'ange s'enfuit donc dans le réfectoire. Meg n'était nul part en vue mais il se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas être bien loin. Castiel se contenta de prendre une pomme avec un jus d'orange pour sauver les apparences et alla se trouver une table dans un coin. Il s'assit près d'une fenêtre et observa la salle presque vide. La plus part des patients se levaient tôt et du coup, ils n'étaient plus que quatre encore présent. La cafétéria n'était ouverte que deux heures et il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant qu'il ne soit obligé de partir. Il venait à peine de croquer dans sa pomme que Lucifer réapparu en face de lui.

L'hallucination allait et venait à sa guise et Castiel n'était jamais impatient de le revoir.

_ Une pomme, vraiment ? Fit le Diable avec un petit rictus moqueur. Te prendrais-tu pour Eve ?

_ J'ai hésité avec la clémentine.

_ Ce n'est pas le sujet Castiel.

L'ange secoua la tête avant de fixer avec une intense concentration sa pomme. Lucifer le regarda faire, se contentant de tapoter le bout de ses doigts contre la table.

_ Pourquoi la Connaissance était sous la forme d'une pomme ? Finit par demander Castiel. D'autres aliments remplissaient mieux ce rôle. Par exemple, le dimethylaminoethanol, qui est un élément naturel proche de la choline et qui facilite la synthèse de l'acétylcholine dans le cerveau, se retrouve en bonne quantités dans les sardines.

_ Et donc ? Demanda Lucifer en haussant un sourcil amusée.

_ Tu aurais dû convaincre Eve de croquer dans une sardine et pas une pomme car les éléments contenu dans la sardine facilite le développement de la mémoire et favorise la capacité d'apprentissage. Raisonna Castiel d'un ton sérieux.

_ Je suis quasiment sûre que c'était un choix purement symbolique.

_ Oui sinon Père aurait donné la forme d'une sardine à la Connaissance ou d'un anchois, ça fonctionne aussi. Conclu l'ange avant de boire son jus d'orange.

Parfois, Castiel adorerait pouvoir goûter vraiment les aliments. Pour que les humains en mangent, même hors de toute question de survie, c'est que cela devait être bon. Mais les anges étaient condamné à n'avoir que le goût des molécules qui constituaient la nourriture . Et c'était pareille pour les boissons...

Castiel s'évertuait à essayer de dissocier les molécules de sa pomme et ceux de son jus d'orange quand il entendit soudain crier :

– Cast... Castiel ? !

Le brun se retourna, un morceau de pomme encore dans la bouche, et il vit l'ancien corps de Lucifer se tenir à moins de deux mètres de lui. Castiel marqua un temps d'arrêt, comme s'il n'était pas sur que soit vraiment un _humain_ qui était devant lui. Le blond avait les yeux écarquillés et Castiel le vit tourner la tête vers le siège qu'occupait Lucifer. Ce dernier eut l'air surprit avant de brusquement disparaître, surprenant Castiel. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler du nom du blond avant de le saluer d'un sourire :

_ Bonjours Nick.

L'interpellé cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'approcher de la table d'un pas rapide. Nick avait l'air encore plus surpris, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'ange se souvienne de son prénom. Il fixa un instant l'ancienne place de Lucifer et Castiel dû se convaincre que l'humain n'avait pas pus voir son frère, c'était impossible...

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ! S'écria le blond.

_ J'essaye de me faire passer pour un humain en prenant un petit déjeuner.

Nick secoua la tête et Castiel remarqua à quel point les yeux du blond étaient cernés. Si Dean avait été là, l'ange ne se doutait pas qu'il aurait sortit quelque chose comme « Ouah, t'as vraiment une sale tête ce matin ». Nick piétina un peu, comme s'il hésitait à s'asseoir. Il ne semblait toujours pas en croire ses yeux.

_ Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à l'hôpital ?

_ Je me cache des démons, faut pas leur dire que je suis là. Confia Castiel d'un ton conspirateur.

Le blond le dévisagea avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

_ Il y a des démons à l'hôpital ?

_ A part Meg non.

– Meg est là aussi ? ! S'écria Nick qui ne semblait pas avoir oublier l'ancienne lieutenant de Lucifer.

_ Oui c'est mon infirmière, Dean lui a dit de me surveiller le temps que j'aille mieux et que lui et Sam tuent Dick.

Nick sembla mettre plusieurs secondes à tout assimiler et il finit pas s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises en se massant les tempes.

_ Je crois que j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper depuis ce foutu appartement à Détroit...

_ D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être mort ? Demanda curieusement Castiel en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Le blond le dévisagea une seconde avant d'avoir un petit sourire dénué de toute joie.

_ Tu ne m'a pas l'air très doué niveau tact Castiel.

_ C'est ce qu'on m'a dit oui.

Nick soupira avant de répondre d'un ton absent :

_ Je devrais être mort oui mais je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. J'ai passé un long moment dans le coma, mais comme tu le vois mon âme n'a pas été consommé par la puissance de Lucifer… Alors maintenant je suis là.

_ C'est bizarre. Fit Castiel en fronçant les sourcils. La seule façon pour un archange de ne pas détruire l'âme de son hôte est de la protéger dans sa grâce mais ce n'est pas toujours efficace.

Et connaissant Lucifer, s'étant vraiment étrange qu'il prenne la peine de faire une chose pareille pour un humain. Castiel avait toujours cru qu'il avait brûlé l'âme de Nick comme l'avait fait Raphaël avec ses vaisseaux. Il devrait avoir deux mots avec son frère plus tard sur le sujet.

_ Le sang de démon a peut-être aidé... Remarqua Nick en haussant les épaules. Mais à cause de ça, j'ai des crises d'hallucination, un peu comme il y a deux jours.

L'ange mordit une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme avant de hausser un sourcil :

_ Il y a deux jours ? Sam était là.

Nick soupira avant de hocher la tête :

_ Oui quand Marine m'a dit que le nouveau avait fait quelque chose concernant le fantôme de son frère et qu'il s'appelait Sam Winchester, j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence que c'était lui.

_ Tu ne l'avais pas vu ?

_ Je comptais aller le voir puis... J'ai eu une crise. Grimaça Nick en fixant un point invisible.

Castiel le regarda un instant, se demandant si ce n'était vraiment que le sang de démon qui donnait des crises d'hallucination au blond. Mais l'idée qu'il envisageait risquait de déplaire au blond.

_ Sam a empêché Lucifer de provoquer l'Apocalypse en se jetant avec lui dans la Cage. Finit par expliquer l'ange. Mais quand il est ressortit, son âme avait gardé une connexion avec l'Enfer et Lucifer profitait de ce lien pour le torturer avec des hallucinations.

Nick blanchit et il demanda à voix basse :

_ Ne me dis pas que je suis encore connecté à Lucifer...

_ Je ne pense pas, toi tu dois avoir de vraies hallucinations. Expliqua Castiel. C'est ce que croyait avoir Sam aussi mais c'est plus compliqué. Ce qu'il voyait était le vrai Lucifer sous une forme proche de celle d'un fantôme. Tout ça, c'est à cause de sa connexion qui fonctionne comme téléphone portable qu'on ne peut pas couper mais qui finira par s'éteindre quand la batterie sera morte.

_ Comme un téléphone ? Répéta Nick, semblant assez perdu.

_ Oui, je fais des métaphores maintenant, c'est géniale non ? Répondit Castiel avec un grand sourire fier.

_ Euh oui... Hésita le blond. Mais la connexion a dû disparaître si Sam est sortit, non ?

Castiel secoua la tête avant d'ajouter :

_J'ai juste transféré sa connexion dans mon esprit, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

_Donc tu peux voir Lucifer ? S'inquiéta le blond d'un ton nerveux.

_Non. Mentit Castiel de façon plutôt convaincante.

Nick eut un soupir de soulagement et l'ange poursuivit :

_ Et tu as eut des hallucinations en allant voir Sam ?

Nick hocha la tête avant de dire d'un ton incertain :

_ Tu dis que j'ai de « vrais » hallucination mais la dernière fois j'ai entendu la voix de Lucifer et ça n'arrivait jamais avant.

_ Ca doit être parce que tu t'es approché de Sam. Fit Castiel avec un sourire presque rassurant. Tu as dû entrer en résonance avec les émanations de la Cage et tes hallucinations sont devenu temporairement plus réelles.

_ Oui, j'ai cru que j'étais vraiment devenu dingue.

Castiel secoua la tête et les épaules de Nick se détendirent un peu.

_ Hey vous deux, c'est plus l'heure de traîner ici. Fit soudain un infirmier en s'approchant d'eux.

Nick leva les yeux au ciel et demanda à Castiel de le suivre dans le hall principal. Sur le chemin, le blond expliqua à Castiel qu'il ne pourrait pas lui parler avant ce soir à cause de différents tests médicaux. Il avait rendez vous avec son docteur dans une dizaine de minutes et vu la crise dont il avait souffert la dernière fois, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard. De ce que comprit Castiel, le blond s'était évanoui dans un couloir en suffoquant, les mains autours de son cou, et le corps parcouru de convulsions. Il avait eut le droit une augmentation importante de ses doses de médicament et c'est pour ça que Castiel ne l'avait pas croisé avant aujourd'hui. Nick avait en effet été presque enfermé dans sa chambre, assommé par ses pilules. Castiel n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi les humains subissait de tel traitement pour aller mieux. Parfois, leur effets semblaient même allé au complet opposé.

_ Tu es dans quelle chambre ? Demanda finalement Nick avant qu'il ne parte.

_ La D103.

_ Je viens te voir peu après l'extinction des feux, d'accord ? Faut que tu m'expliques ce qui c'est passé depuis l'annulation de l'Apocalypse.

Castiel hocha la tête et Nick partit pour son rendez-vous, les mains dans les poches. L'ange le fixa un moment, se demandant encore pourquoi l'humain était toujours en vie et surtout, pourquoi était-il dans un tel hôpital ? Castiel haussa les épaules avant de vérifier que personne n'était dans le couloir. Une fois sure que l'endroit était vide, il se téléporta dans le petit parc de l'hôpital. La pluie semblait avoir cessé depuis peu mais les nuages noirs montraient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une petite accalmie.

L'ange se retrouva devant un parterre de fleures violettes dont les pétales semblaient crouler sous le poids des gouttes. Castiel s'accroupit devant, les bords de son manteau traînant sur la terre boueuse. Le brun passa un long moment a regarder les fleurs avant de suivre une colonie de fournis jusqu'à un arbre. Il passa presque toute la journée a se balader dans le parc, se retrouvant parfois sous une averse. Mais c'était loin de lui enlever son sourire.

Castiel s'arrêta un instant pour regarda le ciel et songea que, s'il refoulait toute sa culpabilité dans un coin de son esprit, il pouvait presque être heureux comme ça.

 **oOoOoOo**

Quand l'ange se téléporta dans sa chambre, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Castiel avait zappé le dîner, malgré les demandes de Meg, mais personne ne semblait s'en être inquiété. Le brun se doutait que la démone y était quelque chose. Castiel venait de séchait les cheveux de son vaisseau, qui étaient encore humides, quand Lucifer réapparu dans la pièce. Il n'était pas venu tourmenter Castiel de la journée et celui-ci avait même cru un instant que son frère était définitivement partis.

Le brun se tourna vers Lucifer et lui demanda :

_ Pourquoi tu es parti quand Nick est arrivé ?

Lucifer ouvrit la bouche avant de plisser légèrement les yeux :

_ Castiel, tu as des feuilles dans les cheveux.

_ Oh c'est quand j'ai dû aller regarder les fourmis. Expliqua Castiel. La fourmilière est sous un arbre.

_ Je préférais observer les loutres. Répondit Lucifer en haussant les épaules. Leurs structures sociales étaient très intéressantes.

Castiel hocha la tête en repensant aux divers animaux qu'il avait pus observer il y a bien longtemps quand les hommes commençaient tout juste à peupler la Terre. Castiel avait toujours eut une attirance particulière pour les insectes. Mais il aimait également beaucoup regarder les oiseaux voler ou encore observer les lapins. Le brun avait des goûts hétéroclites et Gabriel se faisait un plaisir de l'emmener voir ses propres créations. Dieu avait permit à chaque archanges de créer un animal. Un privilège pour ses premiers anges qui s'étaient empressés d'agir. Micheal avait crée les papillons et leur couleur chatoyantes à la surprise de tous. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le plus vieux des archanges faisait preuve d'une telle sensibilité. Ce n'était pas les loutres que les humains devaient à Lucifer mais les hirondelles. Il avait voulu faire un animal ayant des ailes tout comme eux. Raphaël lui, avait crée les licornes. Autant dire qu'il avait particulièrement mal prit le fait que Noé soit incapable de sauvegarder l'espèce lors du Déluge. Castiel était persuadé que l'aversion passive de l'archange pour les humains venait de là. Gabriel lui avait... Décidé de faire des mélanges et avait crée l'ornithorynque.

C'était à partir de ce jour là que les autres anges faisaient en sorte d'empêcher Gabriel de se retrouvait à la tête d'un quelconque projet artistique.

_ Mais il n'y a pas de loutres dans le parc. Se désola Castiel.

_ Tu pourras toujours te téléporter pour aller en voir. Fit Lucifer, presque enjoué. Et si on y allait ce soir ?

Le brun n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer du temps avec son frère. Quand la fausse hallucination se montrait gentille avec lui s'était toujours pour lui rappeler ensuite plus perfidement ses erreurs par la suite. Castiel ne pouvait qu'espérait que sa connexion avec la Cage disparaisse rapidement. Pourtant, l'ange devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait envie de voir des loutres.

_ Meg ne sera pas contente si je disparais d'ici. Objecta-t-il cependant.

_ Depuis quand obéis-tu à une démone ? Demanda Lucifer en haussant un sourcil.

_ Depuis qu'elle assure ma sécurité.

_ Les Winchester ont eut au moins la jugeote de penser à ça. Soupira Lucifer en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu ne les aimes vraiment pas ? Demanda curieusement Castiel en regardant l'archange déchus.

_ Dean, non. Répondit honnêtement Lucifer. Je n'avais rien contre Sam vu qu'il était mon futur corps mais ensuite, j'ai été très en colère contre lui quand il a réussit à empêcher l'Apocalypse.

_ Alors tu l'as torturé. Asséna Castiel d'un ton de reproche, semblant presque redevenir ce qu'il était vraiment.

Lucifer s'appuya contre le mur de sa chambre et le fixa dans les yeux avec un petit sourire sadique.

_ Oh, si peu. Ronronna-t-il avec l'air satisfait du chat qui a mangé le canaris.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Castiel s'intéressa à tout sauf à son frère. Il fixa son attention sur le plafond de sa chambre, y décelant chaque petite imperfection. C'était presque comme si il pouvait voir au travers des atomes qui le composaient.

_ Est-ce que tu as protégé l'âme de Nick ? Demanda-t-il finalement sans regarder Lucifer.

Être habité par un archange déchu buvant des litres de sang de démon aurait dû tuer l'humain ou dans le meilleur des cas le transformer en légume. Qu'il soit en vie et en plutôt bonne santé aurait dû être impossible. Mais après tout, stopper l'Apocalypse aussi était censé être impossible et pourtant, les frères Winchester l'avaient fait. Cela remettait en perspective l'idée que, peut-être, Lucifer avait _protégé_ l'âme de Nick. Alors oui, le blond ne semblait pas en être sortie indemne puisqu'il avait des crises d'hallucination mais c'était toujours mieux que de n'être qu'une coquille vide vivante malgré tout.

Castiel cessa de contempler le plafond pour regarder l'archange, trouvant son silence étrangement long. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux impassibles de son frère qui était totalement immobile.

_ Il devrait être mort. Finit par répondre Lucifer.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton froid, presque indifférent et Castiel n'était pas plus avancé par cette réponse. Son frère regrettait-il que le blond ait survécu ? L'ange décida de tenter une autre question :

_ C'est parce que tu étais surprit de le voir que tu es partis tout à l'heure ?

Lucifer haussa les épaules et s'appuya un peu plus contre le mur dans un geste très humain. Il voulu répondre mais quelqu'un donna un petit coup sec à la porte de la chambre. Castiel tourna la tête et répondit :

_ Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Nick qui avait l'air un peu moins fatigué que ce matin. Il fit un léger sourire au brun qu'il perdit très vite quand il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté. Le blond se figea, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte.

_ Et voilà que je recommence à halluciner... Souffla-t-il en dévisageant Lucifer.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et le regard de Castiel alla de l'un à l'autre avant qu'il ne dévisage Nick.

_ Tu peux le voir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Cela surprit le blond qui hocha vivement la tête en pointant le Diable du doigt.

_ Toi aussi ? !

Lucifer se décolla du mur tout en examinant plus attentivement son ancien corps.

_ C'est... inattendue comme situation. Finit-il par dire, sincèrement surprit.

Nick sursauta, comme si entendre la voix de Lucifer avait définitivement prouvé qu'il était réel. Du moins, aussi réel qu'il pouvait l'être à cet instant. Le blond recula d'un pas et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_ Oh putain c'est pas vrai ! Siffla-t-il.

_ Ton langage Nick. Le réprimanda Lucifer d'un ton plus calme, semblant avoir reprit contenance.

_ Non mais tu n'es pas sérieux là ? ! S'écria Nick.

Castiel les regarda tous les deux et sentit la longue nuit d'explication qui les attendaient. Nick semblait à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs et Lucifer, malgré son calme apparent, semblait tout aussi prit au dépourvu que lui.

_ Je suppose qu'on ne va plus voir les loutres finalement. Finit par soupirer Castiel, déçu.

 **oOoOoOo**

Pendant que la soirée s'annonçait compliquée dans la chambre de Castiel, à quelques kilomètres de là, un des docteurs de l'hôpital venait de rentrer chez lui. Sa femme s'était endormie dans le canapé, épuisée par sa propre journée de travail. Le médecin l'a regarda un instant, comme s'il débattait avec lui-même. Puis d'un pas mécanique, il ouvrit le placard dans l'entrée et sortit l'un de ses clubs de golf. Il retourna vers le canapé, hésita une seconde, et abattit violemment son arme improvisé contre la tête de sa femme. La douleur la réveilla d'un coup, la faisant hurler de douleur. Mais le docteur recommença à la frapper jusqu'à ce qui lui ait défoncé le crâne.

Il resta ensuite immobile, du sang maculant sa chemise et l'étrange impression d'être possédé...

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que cela vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis ! Au plaisir de vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre ! See you !


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude !

 **Note d'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois-ci vous avez le droit au point de vue de ce pauvre Nick qui commence à vraiment détester son karma de merde. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que l'histoire se met vraiment en place dans ce chapitre. Il justifie également le titre comme vous pourrez le voir à la fin ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta !

 **Note de la Bêta :** Et voilàà la suite des aventures de Nick et de ses fabuleux boulets… Je veux dire, joyeux compagnons ! Sauf qu'ils sont pas super-joyeux. Mis à part Cas bien sûr qui est joyeux une heure sur deux et avec un enthousiasme de bébé golden retriever. Mais BREF ! Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui, Nick revient. Et les meurtres reprennent. Joie, bonheur et retour de karma à l'horizon ! xD

* * *

Nick sortit de sa chambre avec l'expression de l'homme qui a passé une très mauvaise nuit et a juste envie de retourner se coucher. Le blond se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux pour les garder ouvert et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le réfectoire, sans croiser Alyssa cette fois-ci. Nick n'avait pratiquement pas dormi à cause de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Castiel et... L'hallucination de Lucifer. Heureusement, celle-ci n'était pas resté longtemps, ayant disparu une vingtaine de minute après pour une raison inconnus. Pas que Nick s'en plaigne, moins il le voyait mieux il se portait. Le blond était donc resté avec l'ange pendant presque trois heures pour faire le point de la situation et rattraper son retard. Il avait ainsi apprit que les Winchester avaient stoppé l'Apocalypse quand Sam avait sauté dans la Cage avec Lucifer et Micheal. Par la suite Castiel parla à demi-mot d'une guerre civile au Paradis, qui l'avait opposé à Raphaël. Nick avait soupiré en apprenant que le dernier archange n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de vouloir relancer l'Apocalypse.

Castiel parla ensuite de la défaite de Raphaël mais de la libération d'antiques créatures du nom de _Léviathans_ qui avaient faillit le tuer et devaient continuer d'ignorer qu'il était toujours en vie. Vu leur description, Nick comprit que les fameuses créatures noirs qu'il avait vu lors de son hallucination était ces Leviathans. Cependant, Nick ne sut pas comment ils furent libérer, Castiel restait très évasif sur le sujet.

L'ange était ensuite parti pour lui laisser la possibilité de dormir et de digérer tout ça. Mais se fut loin d'être le cas et maintenant Nick envisageait sérieusement de s'endormir contre l'un des murs comme le faisait souvent l'infirmière de nuit. Mais sa sieste allait devoir attendre car quand il passa dans le hall principal, un attroupement de patients, d'infirmiers et de docteurs l'attendait. Nick fronça les sourcils en remarquant les policiers qui interrogeaient plusieurs personnes et il eut un mauvais pressentiment.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Nick au patient qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et le blond allait interroger quelqu'un d'autre quand il entendit une voix lui répondre :

– Il y a eut un meurtre.

Nick se tourna vers Meg et fut malgré lui surprit de la voir effectivement ici. Cette dernière lui fit un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle rajustait ostensiblement son badge d'infirmière.

– Alors comme ça tu as survécu. Déclara-t-elle.

– Comme tu le vois. Répondit-il simplement.

– Quand Clarence m'a parlé de toi, j'ai cru qu'il délirait mais il semblerait qu'il ne pédale pas tout le temps dans la semoule.

Nick fronça légèrement les sourcils en comprenant soudain que Meg ne devait pas savoir pour Lucifer. Si l'esprit de Castiel « pédalait dans la semoule » c'était à cause de lui et des souvenirs de la Cage. Mais si l'ange ne lui avait pas parlé, c'est qu'il préférait tenir Meg dans l'ignorance pour le moment. Nick se rappela soudain de ce que lui avait dit la démone en arrivant :

– Attend... Tu as parlé d'un meurtre ?

Meg hocha la tête et désigna les policiers qui parlaient avec le directeur de l'hôpital et le médecin en chef du service.

– L'un des docteurs, Swanson, est rentré chez lui hier et a joyeusement défoncé le crâne de sa femme avec un club de golf.

Cela surprit le blond, surtout qu'il avait déjà eut le docteur Swanson en thérapie. C'était un homme d'une nature compréhensive et sportive mais surtout, il aimait sa femme. Du moins c'est ce qu'en avait déduit Nick le peu de fois où le docteur lui en avait parlé. Il s'était apparemment trompé...

– Il a été arrêté ? Demanda finalement Nick.

– Il est sortit de chez lui couvert de sang au même moment qu'un voisin jetait ses poubelles. Répondit Meg d'un ton indifférent. Le type a appelé les flics et ils ont arrêté le docteur.

– Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

– Apparemment il a fait ça pour pouvoir partir avec une autre femme.

– Une autre femme ? Répéta Nick, intrigué.

– La femme parfaite d'après lui. Minauda faussement la démone avant de hausser les épaules.

Nick fixa les policiers en se demandant ce qui avait bien pus passer par la tête du docteur Swanson pour qu'il tue sa femme d'une telle manière. S'il voulait si désespérément la quitter pour une autre, il pouvait tout simplement partir pour s'enfuir avec elle. C'était une solution de lâche, permettant d'éviter temporairement un divorce mais c'était toujours moins terrible qu'un meurtre.

– Pendant une seconde j'ai cru...

– A une possession ? Le coupa Meg en ricanant. Tu sais, vous vous démerdez aussi très bien tout seul pour vous entre-tuer.

– Et pourtant se serait plus simple si c'était toujours le cas. Répondit Nick en repensant au meurtre de Sarah.

Parfois, il aurait préféré que la mort de sa femme soit dû au fait d'un être purement maléfique. A défaut d'avoir une motivation derrière ce meurtre, au moins aurait-il put blâmer la nature même du démon. Mais les policiers avaient réunis toutes les preuves pour un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. Probablement un junkie à la recherche d'argent facile... Nick n'avait jamais tant haït l'espèce humaine qu'à cet instant. Cela rendait les choses toutes suite plus compliquées, plus détestables. C'était la preuve qu'au fond, ils pouvaient tous être aussi pourri que n'importe quel démon.

Nick grimaça mentalement à cette idée. Il pensait comme Lucifer par moment... C'était vraiment dérangeant.

– Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois retourner jouer les petites infirmières. Finit par dire Meg en commençant à repartir.

– Attend, est-ce que Castiel est dans sa chambre ?

Mega haussa un sourcil mais n'eut pas l'air plus surprise que ça qu'il cherche l'ange.

– Je crois qu'il est allé dans la salle commune. Répondit la démone.

Nick hocha la tête avant de partir à la recherche de l'ange, faisant l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner. Il avait déjà prit ses cachets et personne ne s'inquiéterait s'il sautait un repas. En plus, il n'était pas diagnostiqué avec une anorexie ou un autre trouble alimentaire donc il n'était pas vraiment surveillé de ce point de vue là. Et puis vu ce qui se passait en ce moment, il avait autre chose à faire que de perdre du temps à manger des céréales insipides.

Alors qu'il passait dans le couloir, il tomba sur Marine qui elle portait des vêtements « normaux ». La jeune femme était vêtue d'un jean, un pull rouge et des baskets. Nick sa rappela qu'il s'agissait des vêtements qu'elles portaient à son arrivée à l'hôpital. Elle tenait un petit sac de voyage avec elle qui semblait assez lourd. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua à quel point Marine avait l'air détendue. Elle semblait moins accablée, moins triste. Marine n'avait quasiment plus de poche sous les yeux, preuve qu'elle dormait mieux depuis que Sam Winchester avait chassé le fantôme de son frère.

– Je te cherchais. Fit Marine avec un sourire. J'ai déjà dit au revoir à Ethan et il ne manquait plus que toi.

– Alors tu t'en vas finalement ? Demanda Nick en lui rendant son sourire.

L'adolescente hocha la tête et expliqua avec une certaine satisfaction :

– D'après les docteurs j'ai fais des progrès tellement énormes qu'ils ont décidé de me laisser rentrer chez moi. La seule condition est que je revienne deux fois par semaine pour un examen de contrôle.

Nick se doutait qu'elle avait dû mentir aux docteurs pour expliquer son soudain changement d'attitude. Après tout, elle pouvait difficilement avouer qu'elle avait simplement eut besoin de faire disparaître le fantôme de son frère pour que son cauchemars personnel s'arrête. Pour ça, Nick remerciait silencieusement Sam. L'adolescente était là depuis cinq semaines et elle semblait impatiente de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voyait ses parents qu'épisodiquement à cause des médecins qui avaient imposé des visites minimums pour essayer de plonger Marine dans un environnement neutre, dénué de tout stress familial… Ce qui n'aurait de toute façon pas marché puisque le fantôme s'était accroché à sa sœur.

– Tu vas nous manquer. Finit-il par dire en ébouriffant les cheveux de Marine. Surtout à Ethan, il t'aimait bien.

– Je sais, il a pleuré quand je lui ai fais mes adieux. Grimaça la jeune femme.

Nick hocha la tête, s'étant douté qu'Ethan n'aurait pas bien supporté le départ de son amie. Le blond espérait juste qu'il ne fasse pas une nouvelle crise d'angoisse dans les prochains jours voir les prochaines heures. Nick avait déjà essayé de l'aider lors d'une de ses crises et il avait été vite désemparé par cette situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout. Quand il avait vu Ethan commençait à suffoquer et devenir livide, Nick avait finit par aller chercher quelqu'un. Il avait ainsi ramené un infirmier avec lui qui avait administré un anxiolytique à Ethan. Il était ensuite resté avec lui le temps que sa crise passe mais en prenant bien soin de ne pas dépasser les limites du jeune ingénieur. Nick, lui, était retourné dans sa chambre avec un horrible sentiment d'impuissance.

– Mais je lui ai promit que je passerais vous revoir durant mes visites de contrôle. Fit Marine, sortant le blond de ses pensées.

– J'espère bien mais tu sais quoi ? Répondit le blond.

Marine eut l'air intrigué et elle pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

– Quoi ?

Nick croisa les bras dans une attitude sévère, celle qu'aurait pu prendre un parent avec son enfant, avant de déclarer :

– Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir pensionnaire ici.

Une seconde surprise, Marine ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre où voulait en venir son ami. Elle claqua les talons au sol et fit une parodie de salut militaire :

– A vos ordres, général !

– Moque-toi de moi espèce d'impertinente ! S'exclama Nick, faussement outré. Mais si jamais tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je te forcerais à venir au cours de macramé !

Marine le dévisagea avec une grimace alors que le blond se retenait de rire. Parfois, il y avait quelques activités à l'hôpital et la jeune femme avait toujours refusé de mettre les pieds dans l'atelier de macramé, où le plus grand exploit de Nick avait été de lui faire un bracelet tressé. Marine trouvait la monitrice de ce cours naïve et idiote, comme si elle les prenait pour des enfants en bas âge un peu retardé et non des adultes avec des problèmes mentaux. Nick n'y était allé que deux fois avec une ancienne pensionnaire avant de se rabattre sur les séances de yoga avec Ethan. Marine, elle, n'avait jamais fait aucune des activités, n'ayant pas envie de participer à ces « idioties ».

– Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! S'écria-t-elle finalement.

Le ton horrifié de Marine les firent éclater de rire tous les deux pendant quelques minutes. Certains patients leur jetèrent un coup d'œil mais ne prêtèrent pas plus attention à eux.

– Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu sors ? Demanda Marine en redevenant sérieuse.

– Vu la force de ma dernière crise, cela ne risque pas d'être maintenant... Soupira le blond.

Il n'avait eut le droit de voir personne durant son enfermement presque forcé dans sa chambre mais il se doutait bien que Marine et Ethan avaient fait en sorte de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Bien sur, la crise avait été provoqué par la présence de Sam dans l'hôpital mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que les médecins avaient prit cela comme une violente rechute. En plus, avec Castiel ici et sa toute nouvelle re-connexion avec la Cage, il n'était pas prêt d'aller mieux. Peut-être que quand la pseudo hallucination du Diable aurait disparu, il pourrait reprendre une vie normal.

Enfin, aussi normal que les effets secondaires de sa possession le permettaient...

– C'est vraiment dommage que tu ais rechuté. Se désola Marine. Tu semblais aller mieux toi aussi.

Nick soupira en haussant les épaules.

– C'est comme ça. Répondit-il avec un air résigné. Mais avec les médicaments ça finira par passer.

– Ouais... Fit Marine avant de regarder la pendule dans le couloir. Je dois y aller, mes parents vont bientôt arriver et je dois les attendre à l'accueil.

Marine hocha la tête mais un médecin l'appela pour lui dire que ses parents l'attendaient à l'accueil. La jeune femme lui demanda une minute et elle fixa Nick un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Nick fut surprit l'espace d'un instant, Marine n'étant jamais été très tactile, mais lui rendit son étreinte. Il lui fit promettre de faire attention à elle et Nick se sentit malgré lui triste de la voir partir.

Après qu'elle soit partit rejoindre ses parents, le blond resta dans le couloir quelques minutes avant de partir à la recherche de Castiel.

 **oOoOoOo**

Nick ne trouva Castiel ni dans la salle commune ni même dans sa chambre. Il erra plusieurs minutes dans les couloirs, espérant y voir l'ange, mais ce dernier n'était nul part. Le blond finit par demander à Astrid si elle avait vu « Clarence » quelque part. L'infirmière eut un soupir exaspéré avant de marmonner « Ah oui le petit Oudini qui récupère toujours ce foutu trench-coat ! ». Elle répondit ensuite à Nick qu'elle avait vu Castiel sortir dehors. Nick se rendit donc dans le petit parc de l'hôpital et fut étonné de la douceur de la température. Le printemps n'était commencé que depuis deux semaines et la pluie de ces derniers jours l'avait dissuadé de sortir.

Nick en profita pour s'étirer un peu, respirant un bon coup l'air frais du parc. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était encore tôt mais il n'y avait que peu de personne dehors. Nick croisa une vieille dame assise sur un banc, le regard vide. Quand le blond lui fit un signe de la main, elle se contenta de cligner des yeux.

Il décida de ne pas l'embêter plus.

Le blond mit plusieurs minutes avant de finalement trouver Castiel. Le brun était accroupi devant un massif d'azalées. Nick ne s'y connaissait pas beaucoup en plantes mais Sarah et lui avaient installés les mêmes fleurs dans le jardin lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé quelques années plus tôt. Nick grinça des dents à ce souvenir qui ne faisait qu'agrandir un peu plus le vide laissé dans son âme après la mort de sa famille.

Le blond aurait peut-être put surmonter cette épreuve injuste, s'il n'était pas dans sa nature de s'attacher si profondément aux autres. Nick ne se faisait pas facilement des amis même s'il possédait un air avenant qui poussait les gens à l'aborder. Mais dès que quelqu'un arrivait à gagner une place dans son cœur alors Nick se dévouait totalement pour eux. Cela lui avait joué des tours dans sa jeunesse, comme mentir pour protéger son meilleur ami au lycée. Le blond s'était retrouvé viré deux semaines pour une bêtise qu'il n'avait pas commise. Mais Nick n'avait pas réfléchis à deux fois avant de se dénoncer, sachant que le père de Thomas était un homme extrêmement sévère qui aurait très certainement sur-réagis. Sa mère s'était toujours inquiétée de cette attitude, sermonnant son fils qu'un jour, cela lui apporterait de gros ennuis.

Et elle avait eut raison même si elle ne fut pas là pour le vivre.

Ses parents étaient morts après sa deuxième année de mariage avec Sarah. Cette dernière n'avait plus beaucoup de contact avec sa famille. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été proches et cela arrivait plus fréquemment que les gens le croyaient. Nick avait bien conscience que l'image de la famille solide et soudé que les films vomissaient tous les ans était loin de la réalité.

Mais de là à ce qu'il s'attende que sa vie soit transformée en scénario de film d'horreur…

Alors oui, peut-être qu'il aurait put surmonter la mort de Sarah et du bébé et ainsi refuser la demande de Lucifer... Si seulement il ne les avait pas aimé autant.

Une expression sombre plaqué sur le visage, Nick s'approcha de Castiel d'un pas lourd. L'ange tourna la tête vers lui en l'entendant arriver et le sourire qu'il abordait jusque là disparu soudain en voyant l'expression du blond.

– Ils m'ont retrouvé ? Tu les as vu ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de frayeur dans la voix.

Nick marqua un temps d'arrêt en comprenant qu'il avait inquiété l'ange. Il secoua la tête et se força à sourire pour rassurer Castiel. Les épaules de ce dernier se détendirent légèrement et il reporta son attention sur les fleurs et plus particulièrement les abeilles qui butinaient tranquillement les azalés.

– Tu es venus voir les fleurs alors ?

– Je te cherchais. Répondit Nick en essayant de reprendre une expression plus neutre. On n'a pas eut le temps de tout voir hier soir et j'avais d'autres questions à te poser.

– Je suis sure que regarder les abeilles est plus intéressant. Rétorqua distraitement l'ange sans lever les yeux vers le blond.

Celui-ci soupira avant de fourrer ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'un air absent. Il regarda autours de lui quelque secondes avant de remarquer :

– Lucifer n'est pas là ?

– Nous n'étions pas d'accord alors je l'ai fais partir

La réponse surprit Nick et il dévisagea Castiel :

– Tu peux faire ça ?

– Je peux parfois fermer momentanément la connexion entre ici et la Cage. Expliqua l'ange. Mais c'est fatiguant, surtout quand il ne veut pas s'en aller.

Nick hocha lentement la tête, songeant que Castiel avait quand même plus de « chance » que Sam avec Lucifer. Au moins l'ange arrivait à le faire partir. Le blond finit par s'accroupir à son tour pour être au même niveau que Castiel.

– Est-ce que je peux te demander sur quoi vous n'étiez pas d'accord ?

– Tu viens de le faire.

– Joue pas au plus malin. Rétorqua Nick en roulant des yeux.

La réponse fit brièvement rire Castiel mais il se stoppa immédiatement quand un papillon se posa sur sa main et il le fixa avec émerveillement.

– Dean dit ça souvent. Fit-il quand l'insecte s'envola, disparaissant quelque part dans le parc.

Nick ne rata pas le ton affectueux de Castiel à l'évocation du chasseur. Il haussa mentalement un sourcil en se demandant si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose. Pas que cela lui pose un problème mais il avait cru que les anges n'étaient pas capable de ce genre de sentiment pour les humains. Mais il faut dire que Lucifer avait probablement biaisé son jugement dans ce domaine.

– Je dormais la plus part du temps donc je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de lui. Finit par dire Nick. Mais je me souviens de la fois où il m'a tiré dans la tête.

Lucifer l'avait parfaitement soigné après ça et Nick n'avait pas l'ombre d'une cicatrice. Pourtant, le blond se souvenait de la douleur agonisante qu'il avait ressentit quand la balle s'était fichée dans son crâne. Coincé dans son propre esprit, il avait hurlé de douleur de toute cette force. Il avait crus qu'il allait définitivement mourir ici. Lucifer ne s'en était pas occupé tout de suite, se chargeant d'abord du Winchester qui avait cru sa dernière heure arrivée. Ce n'est qu'après que Lucifer avait soigné la plaie et coupé toute connexion entre l'esprit de Nick et les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps. Le blond n'avait plus rien ressentit par la suite et s'était vite rendormit. Nick ne savait pas si Lucifer avait agit par un quelconque élan de bonté ou s'il avait fait ça purement pour son intérêt. Mais le blond en avait été reconnaissant. Il ne souhaitait pas revivre une telle douleur et avait accueillit avec reconnaissance cette inhibition totale.

– Sur quoi vous n'étiez pas d'accord ? Répéta finalement Nick.

– Il ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que c'est Dieu qui m'a ramené à la vie la première fois.

Nick cligna stupidement des yeux avant de dévisager Castiel :

– … Tu es mort ? Plusieurs fois ?

– Détruit par un archange. Approuva le brun. Mais j'ai été ramené à la vie et je suis sur que c'est notre Père qui a fait ça.

L'idée que Dieu avait peut-être ramené l'ange à la vie surprit Nick. Après ce que lui avait dit Lucifer et la mise en place de l'Apocalypse, le blond en était venu à penser que Dieu n'en avait plus rien à faire de ces créations. Ce qui confortait Nick dans l'idée qu'il avait bien fait d'être athéiste jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse embarquer dans cette histoire de dingue.

– Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne t'ai pas cru. Répondit finalement Nick.

– Cela aurait voulu dire qu'Il se souciait toujours de nous. Approuva Castiel d'un ton absent. Et comme Lucifer ne l'a jamais pardonné pour les humains...

Nick hocha la tête, se rappelant de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Lucifer la nuit où il lui avait dit _oui_. L'ange déchu détestait les humains et ce qu'ils représentaient. Peut-être ne les auraient-ils pas haï s'ils n'avaient été qu'une énième espèce animale crée par leur Père : mais Dieu avait voulu en faire ses chefs d'œuvres, demandant aux anges de les traiter comme tel. Nick n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Dieu avait alors prévu une Apocalypse censé les décimer s'ils étaient si important... Ce n'était pas logique.

– Je ne veux pas paraître vexant mais ton frère a quand même fait un caprice de sale gosse qui n'a pas supporté de ne plus être le petit préféré de ses parents. Fit finalement le blond.

Castiel eut l'air surpris l'espace d'un instant avant de reporter son attention sur les abeilles.

– C'est une manière de voir les choses.

– En tout cas, ce n'était pas une raison pour vouloir détruire le monde. Continua Nick avec un grognement fatigué.

Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis que Castiel laissait une ou deux abeilles se posaient sur le bout de ses doigts tendus. Nick se retint de lui dire de ne pas faire ça pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse piquer mais il se stoppa à la dernière minute. Le brun était un ange et ce n'est pas une piqûre qui allait lui faire grand chose.

– Je crois que je le comprends maintenant. Dit soudain Castiel.

– De qui ?

– Lucifer. Répondit le brun.

Nick le dévisagea, se tournant complètement pour le regarder.

– Tu vas devoir m'expliquer là...

Castiel regarda les abeilles s'envoler de ses doigts vers des fleurs, retournant à leur travail d'ouvrières. Finalement, le brun expliqua d'une voix étrangement basse :

– Les anges ont toujours été doté du libre arbitre mais je ne l'ai comprit qu'après que les Winchester aient stoppé l'Apocalypse.

– Alors comment ça ce fait que vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte avant ? Demanda Nick en fronçant les sourcils.

– Parce que nous étions avant tous des soldats. Expliqua Castiel en regardant le ciel. Obéir aux ordres était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et notre route semblait déjà toute tracée. Cela ne nous été jamais venus à l'esprit que, peut-être, nous avions le choix de décider de nos actes.

Le blond resta silencieux, assimilant toutes les informations. Nick ne savait pas grand chose des anges et de leur fonctionnement, à bien y réfléchir… Son esprit avait été traversé par celui de Lucifer quand il lui avait laissé l'accès à son corps mais il n'avait retenu que peu d'information. Mais il avait comprit qu'obéir aux ordres étaient leur priorité et que c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquels Lucifer avait été intrigué par Castiel ce jour là dans l'entrepôt. Le blond, qui était réveillé à ce moment-là, n'avait pas prêté plus d'attention que ça à l'ange prisonnier d'un cercle de feu. Ce n'était pas le cas de Lucifer, qui avait même proposé au brun de le rejoindre dans son combat.

La présence de Castiel avait été une source d'intérêt pour Lucifer à la grande surprise de Nick. C'était la première fois que le Diable semblait s'intéresser à autre chose que l'Apocalypse. Sur le coup, le blond n'avait pas comprit pourquoi mais maintenant...

– Lucifer a été le premier à se rendre compte que les anges étaient doté du libre arbitre. Réalisa soudain Nick.

– Quand Père nous a demandé de vénérer les Hommes autant que Lui. Approuva l'ange en soupirant. Si nous n'avions pas eut de libre arbitre, Lucifer l'aurait fait comme tous les autres sans y penser.

Nick hocha lentement tandis que le brun ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine, semblant soudain vulnérable. A cause de ses yeux de chiots battus, Nick faillit presque passer un bras autours des épaules de Castiel pour le réconforter mais il se retint à la dernière seconde.

– Lucifer a réalisé qu'il ne voulait pas obéir. Fit l'ange après un instant de silence. Il est ensuite allé voir Père, sûrement pour en parler avec lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais Lucifer est revenu parmi nous, il était dans une telle rage qu'elle en obscurcissait le Paradis.

– La guerre civile a suivit peu de temps après ?

Castiel hocha solennellement la tête avant de murmurer :

– Je crois que les anges ne sont pas très doués avec le libre arbitre.

– Tu as aidé a stoppé l'Apocalypse. Contra Nick, voulant rassurer le brun. Bon, apparemment le monde se casse encore la figure aujourd'hui mais c'est pas ta faute.

Le regard de l'ange s'assombrit avant de baisser la tête, fixant obstinément des fourmis qui passaient devant ses pieds. Cela intrigua le blond qui se demanda pourquoi Castiel semblait tout d'un coup si coupable. Mais en repensant à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien.

– Castiel, c'est toi qui a libéré les Léviathans ? Demanda-t-il gentiment pour ne pas brusquer l'ange.

Cependant, ses paroles eurent tout l'effet inverse et le brun se releva d'un coup. Castiel se balança un peu sur ses pieds, comme prit d'une soudaine poussée d'énergie. Surprit, Nick se releva à son tour, fixant avec précaution l'ange qui semblait avoir totalement changé de comportement.

– J'ai envie de faire un puzzle ! Déclara-t-il en évitant de regarder Nick. Y en a plein dans la salle commune et j'en ai vu un avec un chiot dans un panier !

– Attend, Cast...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, l'ange venait de s'envoler. Nick se retrouva seul dans le parc et pas plus avancé sur cette histoire de Léviathan. Le blond soupira lourdement avant de retourner vers l'hôpital.

 **oOoOoOo**

Deux jours plus tard, Nick se releva à nouveau en apprenant qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu. Cette fois-ci, c'était un des policiers qui enquêtait sur l'affaire du docteur Swanson. Le policier était retourné chez lui hier soir et avait abattu son petit ami de deux balles dans la tête. Une fois encore, d'autres policiers étaient venus interroger le personnel de l'hôpital. Nick ne comprenait pas vraiment leur présence ici : les deux meurtres ne semblaient pas reliés… Le seul point commun est que les deux hommes s'étaient tous deux trouvés à un moment dans l'hôpital.

Nick espérait vraiment qu'il n'y avait rien de surnaturel dans cette histoire…

Meg lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une affaire de démon mais malheureusement, il y avait beaucoup d'autre créatures capable de telles choses. Nick comptait aller déjeuner quand il croisa Astrid qui fixait les policiers avec un froncement de sourcil qui interpella le blond.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Astrid ? Demanda-t-il à l'infirmière

Celle-ci tourna la tête et haussa les épaules, comme si elle hésitait à faire part de ses pensées :

– Apparemment, le flic a tué son copain pour un infirmier d'ici.

La similarité entre les deux meurtres devint plus dérangeante pour Nick mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer.

– Mais ? Continua-t-il.

– Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Expliqua Astrid avec une grimace. De la description que l'on m'a faite, il ne ressemble à personne d'ici et Alyssa m'a confirmé que ça ne pouvait pas être un agent de nuit.

– Pourquoi aurait-il dit que c'était un infirmier de l'hôpital alors ? Demanda Nick, surprit.

– Je ne sais pas mais c'est vraiment bizarre...

– Koenig ! Arrêter de discuter, vous avez du travail ! Cria soudain Peggy.

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel, manquant de faire ricaner le blond.

– Elle commence à me gonfler celle là. Grogna la blonde en emportant le chariot de médicaments avec elle.

Nick la regarda partir d'un air pensif. Si Astrid et Alyssa avaient raison, alors ces meurtres semblaient partir dangereusement vers le chemin du surnaturel. Ce qui était un gros problème parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir débarquer des chasseurs dans son hôpital, ou pire encore, que la créature se mette à tuer ici. Le blond était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas Castiel arriver derrière lui et agripper joyeusement son bras. Nick sursauta et se retourna pour voir l'ange le regarder avec des grands yeux de chiots suppliants :

– Nick ! Tu veux jouer au monopoly avec moi ?

– Hein ? Fit le blond, prit au dépourvu. Euh oui si tu veux...

– Ouais occupe toi de lui, j'ai fais des jeux de société toute la nuit, j'en ai marre. Râla Meg qui venait également d'arriver.

La brune semblait assez agacée et Nick ne put s'empêcher de compatir un peu. Apparemment, la démone passait souvent la nuit avec Castiel puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait besoin de dormir mais après, elle devait enchaîner avec sa journée d'infirmière. Au final, elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de moment de répit.

– C'est surtout parce qu'elle a perdu trois fois de suite à la bataille navale qu'elle fait la tête. Intervint soudain Lucifer et Nick dû retenir un sursaut.

L'hallucination était apparue juste à côté de lui et fixait ses ongles avec ennuis. Nick se demanda s'il avait lui aussi passé la nuit avec les deux autres mais tant que Meg était là, il ne pourrait pas le savoir. Finalement, Meg tourna la tête vers les policiers et haussa un sourcil :

– Il y a encore eut un meurtre ?

– Oui.

– Deux meurtres en si peu de temps c'est bizarre mais bon, s'il y avait un autre démon dans l'hôpital, je le saurais.

Nick resta pensif quelques secondes, oubliant que Castiel était toujours accroché à son bras. Le blond finit par soupirer avant de redire ce qu'Astrid lui avait expliqué un peu avant. La démone eut l'air vaguement intrigué alors que Castiel le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Lucifer se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme si c'était quelque chose indigne d'intérêt. Ce qui l'était probablement pour lui mais Nick se moquait de son avis.

– Cela ressemble à une affaire pour des chasseurs ça. Répondit finalement Meg.

– On devrait peut-être appeler les Winchester ? Proposa Nick.

Il ne savait pas du tout comment les joindre mais Castiel pouvait toujours aller les chercher et il se doutait que Meg devait avoir un moyen de les contacter puisqu'ils lui avaient laissé la surveillance de Castiel. La démone secoua la tête avant d'expliquer :

– Ils attireraient l'attention sur nous et ce n'est pas du tout le but recherché pour l'instant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Rien ?

– On pourrait résoudre l'affaire nous-mêmes ! S'exclama soudain l'ange d'un ton beaucoup trop joyeux pour ce qu'il proposait.

Les deux autres le dévisagèrent et Lucifer se mit à rire, s'attirant un regard noir de Nick.

– Ça me semble pas une très bonne idée Castiel. Finit-il par dire d'un ton patient.

– Mais pourquoi ?

– On pourrait se faire tuer dans le processus. Grimaça le blond.

– Tu pourrais te faire tuer Nick. Répondit Lucifer en hochant doctement la tête. Du lot, tu es le plus vulnérable.

Cette fois-ci c'est Castiel qui lui jeta un regard de travers tandis que Nick se retenait de l'insulter. Lucifer leva les mains en signe de réédition mais le sourire qu'il abordait prouver qu'il n'était pas désolé une seule seconde. Meg ne remarqua le comportement de l'ange et fit d'un ton pensif :

– Bizarrement, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Clarence.

– Sérieusement ? Remarqua Nick en la dévisageant et légèrement trahi.

S'il ne pouvait même plus faire confiance à Meg pour dissuader Castiel de les mettre en danger, où allait le monde ? L'ange, quant à lui eut l'air ravi et il regarda la démone comme si elle était sa nouvelle meilleure amie, ce qui était assez perturbant.

– Comme je l'ai dit, il faut éviter d'attirer l'attention sur l'hôpital. Expliqua Meg, pas déphasé plus que ça par le regard de l'ange. Si jamais cela monte aux oreilles des Winchesters ou d'autres chasseurs, on risque d'avoir des problèmes.

Nick voulu protester mais aucun argument ne lui vint. La démone avait raison : les Winchesters étaient toujours suivit par les problèmes et si jamais d'autres chasseurs venaient, ils risquaient de mettre leur nez dans des affaires qui ne les concernaient pas. En plus, vu leur description, Nick n'avait pas du tout envie de voir rappliquer des Leviathans si jamais ils apprenaient que Castiel était toujours en vie.

– On va être des chasseurs ! S'exclama Castiel avec une excitation qui désespéra Nick.

– Se sera une première. Fit Meg en haussant les épaules.

– Un ange fou, une démone, un humain moyennement stable et... Moi. Fit Lucifer en comptant sur ses doigts. Quelle fine équipe.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? Se lamenta Nick en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre ! See you !


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, seul les OC sont à moi.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Les choses bougent vraiment et vous avez même l'apparition de notre cher Dean Winchester ! Oui je sais c'est un spoiler mais c'est pas grave, vous avez pas le contexte. Par contre, pas de Destiel en vu. Enfin, je vais plus faire des sous-entendus qu'autres choses vu que c'est pas le but de cette fic. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre à part que j'ai creux d'inspirations et que je galère à écrire les chapitres de Team Crazy. Oui, il faut dire que j'ai envie d'écrire une autre fic donc ça aide pas xD

Sur cela, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et sans mot de ma béta car comme elle est occupée, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un d'autre !

* * *

Castiel avait toujours été fasciné par les capacités de chasser de Dean et de Sam. Ils avaient résolue plus d'une centaine d'affaires et sauvé presque autant de gens de fantômes, vampires, loups-garous,... Étant un ange, Castiel avait même naïvement cru qu'il pourrait lui aussi être capable de chasser un jour. Mais il s'était avéré qu'il manquait de tact et qu'il n'était pas vraiment doué pour communiquer avec les être humains. Il n'était même pas capable de sortir son faux badge du FBI dans le bon sens. Pourtant Castiel n'avait pas abandonné l'idée qu'un jour, il serait capable d'être un chasseur correcte.

Cependant, l'affaire que présentait l'hôpital ne semblait pas jouer en sa faveur.

Déjà, il fut établit avec les autres que la créature qu'ils chassaient ne vivait peut-être pas ici. Mais Meg avait remarqué que les deux meurtriers avaient pété les plombs après avoir parlé avec une personne se trouvant à l'hôpital. Personne qui semblait apparemment pouvoir changer d'aspect. L'idée qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un changeur de forme était la plus probable pour l'instant.

_Pourquoi on enquête pas ensemble ? Demanda Castiel alors que lui et Nick se trouvaient dans l'intersection d'un couloir.

_On pourra interroger plus de personne comme ça. Répondit le blond qui ne semblait pas ravie plus que ça de mener cette fameuse enquête.

_Et Meg ?

_Elle est partie faire des recherches dans des bouquins. Fit Nick avec un léger sourire. Elle s'est plainte qu'il ne fallait pas non plus la prendre pour Sam Winchester mais que, et je la cite, « Pour Clarence, je veux bien faire un effort ».

Il fut alors convenu qu'ils se rejoindraient au repas du soir pour faire le point sur leur découverte. Ils auraient pus commencer à enquêter dès le matin si Nick n'avait pas dû faire l'une des fameuses activités de yoga avec Ethan. Le jeune homme se sentait seul depuis le départ de Marine et le blond semblait s'en vouloir de l'avoir un peu délaisser depuis qu'il avait découvert que Castiel était à l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas un problème pour l'ange qui avait ainsi profité de sa matinée pour flanner dans le parc. C'était rapidement devenu l'endroit préféré de Castiel et il avait notamment sympathisé avec une ruche cachée au fond du parc.

Nick et lui finirent par se séparer, chacun s'occupant d'un étage. Castiel essaya alors de passer en mode « chasseur », interrogeant les autres patients et parfois les infirmières. Certains le regardèrent bizarrement, d'autres lui demandèrent pourquoi il s'intéresser aux meurtres. Heureusement, Nick avait convenu d'un mensonge à répéter pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention sur eux. Cependant, l'ange ne dégotta presque aucun indice, personne ne semblant vraiment savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. La seule chose intéressante de la journée fût que, effectivement, personne ne semblait avoir déjà vu l'infirmier qui aurait été la cause du deuxième meurtre.

Castiel s'appuya contre une fenêtre de l'étage en songeant qu'il aurait peut-être finalement besoin de rendre une petite visite à Sam et Dean pour leur demander conseil. Peut-être pourrait-il amener le sujet sans les inquiéter et les obliger à venir à l'hôpital ?

L'ange fut distrait de ses pensées par le vol d'une mésange qui se posa sur un arbre en face de la fenêtre. Castiel oublia bien vite l'enquête pour se concentrer sur l'oiseau qui construisait patiemment son nid. Étrangement, la mésange lui fit penser aux autres anges qui se feraient un plaisir de le tuer pour avoir fait un tel massacre au Paradis quand il se prenait pour Dieu. Castel songea que, peut-être, il ne pourrait plus jamais rentrer chez lui à cause de ses erreurs...

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda soudain une infirmière derrière lui.

Castel se retourna et tomba sur Thile qui le regardait bizarrement. L'ange ne connaissait que très peu l'infirmière, ne l'ayant croisé que deux fois au par avant. Mais ce n'était pas si étonnant vu qu'il restait généralement loin du personnel de l'hôpital, ne les voyant que par obligation quand Meg n'était pas là pour donner le change. Castiel abandonna sa contemplation des oiseaux, se rappelant qu'il avait une enquête à mener.

_Il y a une mésange qui construisait son nid. Fit-il avec un petit sourire.

_Oh, c'est vrai que c'est le printemps. Répondit Thile d'un ton absent. En tout cas, tu ne devrais pas traîner dans les couloirs. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas dans la salle commune ?

Castiel hocha la tête et se détacha de sa place. L'infirmière tirait un chariot devant elle, faisant le même chemin que lui et l'ange décida de tenter sa chance avec elle :

_ En faite, Astrid a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu l'infirmier décrit par les policiers hier. Mentit-il. Du coup, on veut lui prouver qu'elle a tord avec Nick.

Thile lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de hausser les épaules :

_ Elle pas tord, je me rappelle pas avoir vu ce type au par avant non plus. Répondit-t-elle. Bon c'est vrai que c'est carrément bizarre mais peut-être que le flic a inventé le premier truc venu pour essayer de se justifier.

_Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Demanda Castiel.

L'infirmière soupira un instant avant de regarder sa montre. Elle semblait presser mais elle prit quand même le temps de dire :

_Je ne sais pas et se ne sont pas nos affaires, encore moins les tiennes.

L'ange voulu répondre mais Thile le coupa d'une voix incertaine :

_ Pourtant, quand je travaillais dans un autre hôpital de la ville avant, il y avait aussi eut trois meurtres improbables comme ça.

Castiel plissa les yeux d'un air intéressée, se disant qu'il touchait peut être quelque chose là.

_Ah bon ?

_Le coupable a été attrapé à chaque fois mais celui-ci ou celle-ci a toujours dit qu'ils l'avaient fait pour son nouveau grand amour. Approuva l'infirmière. Mais les policiers n'ont jamais retrouvé cette fameuse personne.

_Comme maintenant.

_Exactement. Répondit Thile avec une grimace. Je devrais faire comme Will, demander ma mutation.

L'infirmière tourna ensuite dans un couloir après avoir laissé Castiel devant la salle commune. L'ange resta immobile, assimilant toutes les informations. Il ne connaissait pas ce Will mais il venait de devenir le suspect potentiel numéro un dans cette histoire.

 **oOoOoOo**

Castiel était en train de construire méthodiquement un château de carte en attendant que Nick le rejoigne pour jouer avec lui. Ils s'étaient réunis pour le repas du soir mais Meg avait été absente. Ils ne savaient pas où elle était mais l'ange se doutait qu'elle reviendrait cette nuit. Peut-être était-elle encore en pleine recherche ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Castiel fit part de sa découverte à Nick. Will avait brusquement demandé à être muté après le premier meurtre. Le blond avait hocher distraitement la tête à l'idée que l'infirmier soit coupable. Nick quant à lui, n'avait pas trouvé tant de choses que ça, à part que le policier comme le docteur Swanson avaient tous les deux un fort taux d'ocytocine dans le sang. Lui comme Castiel ne savaient pas si c'était une donnée importante mais c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient pour l'instant.

L'ange venait de terminer la base de son château de carte quand Lucifer apparu à côté de lui. Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil mais son frère se contenta de le regarder sans bouger. L'ange haussa mentalement les épaules et entama le deuxième étage de son château. C'était une activité plutôt facile quand on était un être surnaturel comme lui. Les humains tremblaient, s'impatientaient, posaient les cartes d'un geste parfois maladroit. Castiel était donc largement avantagé pour construire quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un château de cartes. Il allait aborder le troisième étage quand Lucifer s'assit finalement en tailleur en face de lui.

_Tu veux jouer avec moi ? Finit par proposer Castiel en regardant l'archange par dessus sa construction.

Lucifer le regarda encore un moment avant de demander :

_Pourquoi ?

_Je crois que c'est une forme de politesse humaine. Répondit l'ange brun de façon pensive.

Lucifer secoua la tête avant de s'expliquer :

_Pourquoi est-ce que Dieu t'as ramené ?

Castiel stoppa ses gestes pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa construction. Il n'avait pas pensé que Lucifer veuille reprendre la discussion qu'ils avaient eut la veille devant le massif de fleur. Elle ne s'était pas spécialement bien passé après tout...

_Je ne sais pas. Finit-il par avouer.

Il c'était longtemps posé la question mais au fils du temps, il avait comprit qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais de réponse.

_Deux fois. Reprit Lucifer en fixant l'ange. Il t'a ramené deux fois.

_La première était à cause de Raphaël. Approuva Castiel. La deuxième c'était...

_Moi ? Oui je m'en souviens. Répondit Lucifer d'un ton désinvolte. Il a également sauvé Sam et Dean en les téléportant hors du couvent où j'ai été libéré.

C'était une affirmation mais Castiel hocha malgré tout la tête. Il en avait parlé à Zachariah pour le forcer à s'enfuir et arrêter de torturer les Winchester pour les obliger à accepter leur rôles en tant que vaisseaux. L'ange se doutait bien que l'information avait fait le tour des hautes sphères. Que Lucifer soit au courant n'était donc pas si étonnant à bien y réfléchir.

_J'ignore pourquoi Père m'a ramené. Finit par dire Castiel. Mais c'était la preuve qu'il ne nous avait pas abandonné.

Lucifer ricana sombrement, s'attirant un regard confus de la part du brun.

_Oh oui, peut-être mais maintenant il ne reviendra pas. Expliqua l'archange déchu.

Castiel fronça les sourcils sans comprendre le rapport entre les deux. Si Dieu les avait aidé alors pourquoi ne reviendrait-il plus maintenant ? Lucifer le fixa avec un air indulgent mâtiné de condescendance qui aurait agacé Castiel en temps normal. Mais depuis qu'il avait prit les souvenirs de Sam dans sa tête, il avait du mal à s'énerver pour ce genre de chose.

_Vous avez annulé l'Apocalypse. Répondit Lucifer. Il n'a plus besoin de revenir grâce à votre petite bande vu que vous avez prouvé que nous pouvions continuer sans lui.

Le brun dévisagea Lucifer, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Est-ce vraiment pour ça qu'il n'y avait plus eut une seule intervention divine depuis sa deuxième résurrection ? Mais cela pouvait expliquer beaucoup de chose comme le fait qu'Il ne tente pas de ramener de l'ordre au Paradis alors que la guerre civile faisait rage avec Raphaël. Pourquoi Il l'avait laissé joué au faux Dieu et libérer les Léviathans...

_C'est de notre faute s'il ne reviendra plus ? Finit-il par demander de façon hésitante.

Lucifer haussa les épaules mais Castiel pouvait bien voir la colère qui couvait au fond des yeux de son frère. Contre lui ? Contre leur Père ? L'ange n'en avait aucune idée.

_L'Apocalypse était son grand projet. Expliqua le Diable. Mais maintenant qu'il a été fichu en l'air au profit de la voie du « libre arbitre », pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'embêterait à revenir à la maison pour écrire la suite de l'histoire ?

_Je... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Murmura Castiel en baissant la tête.

L'archange le fixa comme s'il n'était qu'un imbécile ou plutôt, comme s'il était à nouveau un simple petit Séraphin se tenant devant l'immensité qu'était l'Étoile du Matin avant qu'elle ne fasse déchoir. Castiel se sentait absolument minuscule et insignifiant.

_Dean t'as déteint dessus alors. Rétorqua Lucifer avec mépris. Si j'ai bien appris quelque chose dans la tête de Sam, c'est que son frère a une fâcheuse tendance à agir d'abord et à penser aux conséquences ensuite.

_Ce n'est pas vrai...

_Parce que remettre l'âme de Sam dans son corps alors que tout le monde lui disait que c'était une idée très dangereuse n'était pas agir de manière irréfléchis ?

Castiel grimaça en entendant ça. Dean n'aurait pas eut à prendre un tel risque s'il n'avait pas échoué à ramener Sam tout entier sur Terre. Et Lucifer savait à quel point il se sentait coupable et jouait dessus quand il voulait le torturer. L'archange déchut ne pouvait pas l'empêchait de dormir ou de manger comme il l'avait fait pour le jeune Winchester. A la place, il utilisait toutes les mauvaises décisions que Castiel avait prit pour le tourmenter.

Ce soir ne semblait pas faire exception à moins qu'il n'arrive à faire repartir Lucifer comme la dernière fois...

_Dean a fait de son mieux compte tenus des circonstances. Tenta-t-il pour défendre le chasseur.

_Circonstances qui étaient de ton fait. Rétorqua Lucifer en croisant les bras.

_ Je n'ai pas voulu que Sam perde son âme.

_Comme tu ne voulais probablement pas libérer les Léviathans ou faire un massacre au Paradis en t'auto-proclamant Dieu ou...

_ Je le sais déjà tout ça. Fit Castiel d'un air coupable. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler sans cesse.

Lucifer émit un ricanement méprisant alors que l'ange hésitait à s'envoler de la pièce pour avoir une petite chance d'échapper au Diable.

_Considère moi comme ta conscience temporaire. Répondit Lucifer d'un ton sec. Je te le rappellerais jusqu'à ce je m'en aille.

Castiel soupira avant de fixer la fausse hallucination dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à y découvrir une vérité enfouis. L'archange déchus soutint son regard plusieurs minutes avant de plisser les yeux et de siffler :

_Quoi ?

Le brun hésita une seconde avant de demander :

_Lucifer, est-ce que tu me détestes ?

Cela eut le mérite de surprendre le plus vieux qui prit le temps de réfléchir à la question avant de répondre :

_Toi en particulier non mais ce que tu représentes, oui.

Castiel haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas ce que Lucifer voulait dire par là.

_Je ne comprend pas.

Lucifer se leva, surplombant totalement Castiel qui était obligé de lever la tête pour pouvoir regarder son frère dans les yeux.

_Après que tu ais découvert ton libre arbitre, Dieu a joué les favoris avec toi car tu aidais les Winchester. Dit-t-il froidement. Et à cause de ça, il t'as ramené deux fois à la vie.

L'ange plissa les yeux, sans comprendre. D'autres anges avant lui avaient exploité leur libre arbitre avec lui comme Anna par exemple. Était-ce parce qu'il avait aidé les Winchester à changer le Destin de la Terre qu'il était si différent d'eux ?

_ Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me ramener. Avança le plus jeune d'un ton prudent, ne voulant pas énerver Lucifer.

Malheureusement, cela eut l'effet inverse et l'archange déchu se mit à faire les cent pas tout en déclarant :

_Et pourtant il ne semble avoir eut d'yeux que pour toi durant cette période !

_Lucifer...

Mais le Diable ne l'écoutait pas, sa colère de plus en plus perceptible dans sa voix alors qu'il continuait :

_S'il avait tellement envie de favoriser les anges ayant découvert leur libre arbitre alors pourquoi ne pas ramener Gabriel ? ! Lui aussi avait tenté de nous stopper Michael et moi alors pourquoi le sacrifier ?

La dernière questions semblait presque désespéré et le brun eut l'impression que ce n'était plus à lui que parlait Lucifer mais à leur Père. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était lui qui avait bénéficié de toutes les attentions de ce Dieu absent qui semblait avoir totalement disparus depuis l'interruption de l'Apocalypse. Avait-il vraiment décidé de les laisser se débrouiller désormais ? Cette idée faisait presque peur à Castiel depuis qu'il avait découvert à quel point la violence avait été la première réponse à cette nouvelle liberté.

Mais l'ange regrettait également de n'avoir été que le seul bénéficiaire de cette clémence. Gabriel méritait définitivement une nouvelle chance pour avoir enfin eut le courage de se dresser contre ses frères.

Distrait, le brun sursauta quand Lucifer apparu soudain dans son champ de vision. Le blond avait posé un genoux à terre et s'était penché par dessus le château de carte pour pouvoir regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

_En quoi es-tu si spéciale Castiel ? Souffla dangereusement le Diable et un frisson parcouru l'échine du plus jeune.

L'ange ouvrit la bouche pour répondre ( quoi il ne le savait pas lui même) mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudain. Nick, a qui le brun avait demandé de ne plus s'embêter à frapper avant d'entrée, marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant Lucifer si près de Castiel. L'humain dû voir quelque chose sur le visage du brun car il fronça les sourcils et s'avança prudemment vers eux.

_Castiel, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il.

_Bien sur qu'il va bien ! Répondit Lucifer avec un grand sourire en se redressant. Nous ne faisions que discuter.

L'ange cligna des yeux et ses épaules se détendirent légèrement quand le Diable s'écarta de lui. Nick lui jeta un regard inquiet et demanda :

_C'est vrai ?

Castiel hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête et Lucifer leva dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

_Tu me blesses Nick, je ne ment jamais tu te souviens ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Le blond pinça les lèvres avant de rétorquer :

_Tu n'as pas besoin de mentir pour détourner la vérité.

Ils se regardèrent tous deux en chien de faïence et Castiel soupira mentalement en les voyant faire. Nick semblait toujours attendre une bonne raison pour enfin pouvoir hurler sur Lucifer depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il pouvait le voir. Seulement, le brun détestait les cris et les disputes désormais et il préféra mentir pour désamorcer la situation :

_Tout va bien et de toute façon, Lucifer allait s'en aller.

Le Diable eut l'air outré de se faire congédier de la sorte et Castiel cru qu'il allait faire des difficultés. Mais l'archange déchus se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil à Nick avant de hausser les épaules et de disparaître. Nick soupira, semblant plus à l'aise, et s'assit en face de Castiel.

_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_Nous discutions.

_Et ? Fit Nick en haussant un sourcil.

_Et ça ne c'est pas très bien passé. Avoua Castiel en reprenant la construction de son château de carte.

Nick se passa une main sur le visage d'un geste fatigué :

_Est-ce que tu sais quand il va enfin disparaître pour de bon ?

_Encore quelques jours voir quelques semaines tout au plus. Répondit Castiel d'un ton rassurant.

Le blond le regarda assembler son château pendant quelques secondes avant de dire :

_J'ai l'impression que tes conversations avec Lucifer ne se finisse jamais très bien.

_C'est parce que la plus part du temps il se met en colère pour des choses dont je n'ai pas la réponse.

Nick le regarda avec curiosité avant de demander :

_Comme quoi ?

_Pourquoi notre Père a décidé que j'étais digne d'être ramené à la vie quand d'autres anges l'auraient plus mérité. Répondit doucement Castiel.

_Il est encore bouleversé par la mort de Gabriel ? Demanda Nick après une seconde.

Castiel fixa le blond d'un air légèrement intrigué. Nick était en quelque sorte le mieux placé pour savoir ce qu'avait ressentit Lucifer durant cette année. Le blond avait beau être endormis la plus tard du temps il semblait se rappeler d'un certain nombre d'événement.

_ Tout le monde aimait Gabriel. Répondit finalement Castiel. Lui et Lucifer étaient proches à l'époque et je pense qu'il n'a jamais vraiment supporté de l'avoir tué.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de croiser les bras tandis que l'ange créait un nouvel étage pour son château.

_S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait juste pus partir. Fit soudain Nick d'un ton amer. Gabriel l'a attaqué mais rien ne l'obligeait à le tuer.

Castiel dévisagea le blond tout en gardant le silence. Effectivement, il n'avait pas pensé à ça... Lucifer était puissant, il aurait pus repousser Gabriel avant de quitter l'hôtel. La violence n'avait pas été nécessaire.

_ Ce qu'il regrette surtout. Continua Nick. C'est de ne pas pouvoir justifier son acte par une quelconque Destinée.

_Il était plus facile d'aborder l'époque de l'Apocalypse en croyant que les événements qui s'y déroulaient, aussi horribles soient-ils, étaient le fruit d'une Volonté Supérieure. Répondit Castiel après un instant.

Presque l'entièreté de sa vie avait été construite sur cette idée après tout. Suivre les ordres censé exprimer la volonté de Dieu...

Le blond eut l'air de considérer cette idée mais il grimaça après un instant.

_Mais finalement c'est juste une manière de se voiler la face. Argua Nick.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil emplis de sympathie alors qu'il terminait la construction de son château de carte de cinq étages.

_ Pourtant tuu m'as dis que tu avais perdu ta famille quelques mois avant de dire oui à Lucifer. Fit-il. Cette idée ne t'as jamais été d'aucun réconfort ?

Le blond soupira avant de secouer la tête.

_Quand Lucifer m'en a parlé, cela m'a juste mis encore plus en colère. Expliqua-t-il. J'en voulais à Dieu de m'avoir prit ma femme et mon fils ainsi et de m'avoir laissé derrière.

_Ta colère était légitime. Répondit Castiel. Après tout, n'importe quel humain l'aurait été si sa famille avait été massacré par des démons.

Nick haussa machinalement les épaules avant de se figer brusquement. Il regarda ensuite Castiel comme s'il lui était poussé une seconde tête.

_Attend... Se sont des démons qui sont responsables de la mort de Sarah et du bébé ? ! S'exclama-t-il avec horreur.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de demander d'un ton incertain :

_ Oui, tu as dis que Lucifer t'en avais parlé...

_Non ! S'exclama le blond, les yeux écarquillés. Il m'a juste dit que Dieu était soit cruel soit indifférent pour avoir laissé un tel massacre arriver. Il ne m'a jamais dit que c'était des démons qui les avaient tué !

L'ange se mordit la lèvre inférieur en comprenant qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. L'humain se releva et se mit à faire les cent pas, mimant à l'exact le comportement qu'avait eut Lucifer un peu plus tôt. Le brun se doutait que la comparaison n'aurait pas du tout plus à Nick à ce moment et il l'a garda pour lui même.

L'humain s'arrêta soudain avant de demander d'une voix à deux doigts de l'hystérie :

_Pourquoi ma famille a été tué ? Je ne pense pas que les anges soient au courant de tous les petits meurtres commit par les démons alors cela devait être important !

_Nick...

_Répond moi ! S'écria le blond en serrant les poings comme pour tenter de se calmer.

L'ange regarda Nick dans les yeux avant de soupirer doucement, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter cette conversation. Autant tout avouer maintenant vu qu'il en avait déjà trop dit. Mais Castiel aurait tout donné pour faire marche arrière, s'en voulant de voir le visage de l'humain s'assombrir de seconde en seconde.

_Car tu étais l'un des vaisseaux potentiels pour Lucifer en attendant que Sam dise oui. Répondit-t-il finalement.

Nick écarquilla à nouveau les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas y croire.

_ Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont été tué ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Castiel hocha lentement la tête avant d'expliquer :

_Je suppose qu'il fallait que tu sois dans un état émotionnel très fragile pour que tu acceptes plus facilement d'être possédé. Après tout, personne n'accepterait normalement d'être possédé par le Diable...

La révélation eut l'air de dévaster Nick et ce dernier tituba jusqu'au mur et s'appuya dessus, une main contre la bouche. L'ange était encore par terre mais il était prêt à bondir à tout moment pour rattraper le blond au cas où ses jambes décideraient de le lâcher. Ce qui semblait être bientôt le cas puisqu'il s'était mit à trembler. De colère ou d'horreur, l'ange ne le savait pas mais l'effet était le même. Castiel pouvait voir la douleur se graver sur les traits du blond et pendant une terrible seconde, l'ange cru que Nick allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais l'humain sembla soudain prendre conscience de quelque chose car il regarda brusquement Castiel dans les yeux.

_Lucifer savait. Finit-il par dire.

L'ange fut une seconde prit au dépourvu par l'affirmation mais acquiesça quand même. Cela sembla enrager Nick qui se détacha d'un coup du mur et s'écria :

_L'ordure ! Je vais le tuer !

Castiel frissonna en l'entendant crier, ne supportant plus vraiment quand les gens élevaient la voix ainsi. L'ange commença à se relever pour essayer de calmer l'humain.

_Nick, tu ne peux pas lui faire du mal. Tenta Castiel d'un ton apaisant. Tu veux jouer aux cartes ? Ca te...

_Fous moi la paix avec tes cartes ! Coupa le blond en désignant d'un geste brusque le château de cartes de l'ange.

La fragile construction explosa alors violemment, comme si un coup de vent avait soufflé dans la pièce. Les cartes retombèrent par terre devant un Castiel qui dévisageait Nick d'un air surprit. Le blond, lui, se mordit la lèvre inférieur, comme s'il avait l'air coupable. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison apparente de se sentir responsable pour la destruction du château. Mais l'ange avait beau être perturbé, il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela avait été le cas. Quand Nick avait bougé, il avait ressentit une vague d'énergie exploser le château de cartes.

De l'énergie _démoniaque_.

Castiel se demanda comment c'était possible mais il n'eut pas le temps d'interroger le blond à ce sujet car recommença à hurler, s'était visiblement reprit :

_J'en ai marre ! Marre des anges, des démons et de tout le reste ! Ma famille est morte pour rien !

_Nick...

_Si tu me dis de me calmer Castiel, je te jure que je t'en colle une !

La menace remplis de rage et de ressentiment choqua Castiel. L'humain ne semblait qu'à deux doigts d'être vraiment hors de lui et c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas commit l'erreur de croire que Nick savait déjà tout cela, ce dernier ne serait pas dans un tel état de détresse. Qu'il avait été bête de croire que le Diable avait mit Nick dans la confidence à un moment ou un autre...

Maintenant, le blond semblait hésiter entre frapper le mur et lui hurler dessus. Mais surtout, Castiel craignait que la brusque énergie qui avait fait effondrer son château de carte ne revienne.

Alors Castiel s'envola, tout simplement, abandonnant Nick dans sa chambre.

 **oOoOoOo**

_Hello Dean.

_Oh putain Cas ! Cria le chasseur en manquant de peu de lancer la bière qu'il tenait contre Castiel par réflexe.

L'ange était apparus à côté de lui sur le canapé de l'une des nouvelles bases des Winchester. C'était assez petit mais les Léviathans ignoraient tout de cet endroit, ce qui en faisait une cachette sure. En face de lui, la télé rediffusait un match de baseball.

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Reprit Dean plus calmement.

_Je t'ai appelé, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Castiel avait gardé le téléphone portable qu'il possédait sous le nom d'Emmanuel et normalement, il restait dans le casier où aurait dû se trouver son manteau. Bien évidemment, s'il arrivait à récupérer son vêtement à chaque fois, il en était de même pour le portable. Ayant mémorisé l'un des nouveaux numéros de Dean, l'ange l'avait ensuite appelé pour savoir où il se trouvait.

_Ouais mais je ne pensais pas que tu allais venir. Rétorqua le chasseur en soupirant.

_Où est Sam ? Demanda Castiel en regardant autours de lui.

_Il dort. Répondit Dean en haussant les épaules. Du moins il faisait des recherches mais c'est endormis dessus dans sa chambre.

L'ange hocha légèrement la tête et le chasseur en profita pour le détailler, détachant son attention du match que diffusait la télé.

_Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Quand on t'as laissé avec Meg, tu avais l'air totalement dans un autre monde.

Castiel entendit une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix de Dean mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il avait mérité tout ce qui lui arrivait depuis la libération des Léviathans ainsi que la colère du chasseur pour l'avoir trahis. Cela avait été un choix dur à faire mais l'ange voulait absolument battre Raphaël et l'empêchait de relancer l'Apocalypse. Pour être honnête, Castiel pensait que Dean avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir et à l'inverse, aucune de se sentir coupable pour l'avoir laissé à l'hôpital.

_ Bien. Répondit l'ange. J'observe les insectes, je fais des jeux de société et les gens sont gentils là bas.

_Cool. Répondit Dean en prenant une gorgée de bière. Et les infirmières sont jolies ?

La tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère tomba à plat quand Castiel se contenta de hausser les épaules. Dean sembla hésiter entre pousser la conversation plus loin ou simplement se taire. Pour une fois, le chasseur opta pour la dernière solution. Lui et Castiel restèrent un moment silencieux, la télé se chargeant d'émettre un bruit de fond.

Le brun hésita avant de finalement murmurer :

_Nick est en colère après moi.

Dean fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un ton suspicieux :

_Nick ? Qui c'est ça ?

Castiel ne mit pas longtemps à faire le choix entre révéler l'identité du blond et la garder secrète.

_Un ami de l'hôpital. Répondit-t-il.

_Et pourquoi il est en colère après toi ? Demanda le chasseur.

Castiel resta silencieux et Dean soupira lourdement avant de décapsuler l'une des bières intact qui se trouvait sur la table. Une fois cela fait, il l'a tendit à Castiel qui l'a prit d'un air absent.

_Tu crois que si je lui ramène du miel, il me pardonnera ? Fit l'ange en fixant sa bière.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

_Du miel ?

_Oui, les abeilles qui se trouvent dans le parc de l'hôpital m'aime bien.

_ … Si tu veux Cas, ça marchera peut-être.

L'ange hocha la tête avant de boire sa bière tandis que le chasseur lui jetait un regard en coin, se demandant probablement ce qu'avait bien pus faire Castiel pour se disputer avec quelqu'un.

_Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais mais ça ne doit pas être si terrible. Répondit finalement Dean. T'as peut être merdé mais je suis sure que si tu t'excuses, il te pardonnera s'il n'est pas trop borné.

Castiel se tourna vers le chasseur et plissa les yeux.

_Et toi ? Tu m'as pardonné de t'avoir mentit et d'avoir blessé Sam ? Demanda-t-il, surprit.

Quand il était Emmanuel, Dean semblait encore lui en vouloir pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Le chasseur avait en effet prouvé par le passé qu'il pouvait être particulièrement rancunier quand il s'agissait de trahison. Dean eut l'air surprit par la question et il tourna la tête, évitant soigneusement le regard de l'ange, fixant son attention sur la télé.

_J'étais en colère contre toi pour avoir fait ça. Répondit finalement Dean. Je croyais... Merde, je croyais qu'ont été amis et qu'ont pouvaient se faire confiance mais toi tu m'a mentis.

Le ton était accusateur et Castiel baissa un instant la tête.

_Je suis désolé, Dean.

Le chasseur poussa un long soupir avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Castiel songea qu'il avait l'air épuisé à changer sans arrêt de place pour affronter des ennemis aussi puissants que les Léviathans. Finalement, Dean reposa sa bière et se tourna complètement vers Castiel.

_ Mais j'ai essayé de réfléchir à pourquoi tu avais fais ça et même si ça fait horriblement cliché dit comme ça, j'ai finis par te pardonner.

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle Castiel s'attendait et il dévisagea Dean avec de grands yeux.

_Vraiment ?

Dean hocha la tête et il regarda l'ange avec un l'un de ses fameux petit sourire en coin qui faisait toujours chavirer le cœur du vaisseau de Castiel. Le chasseur ne sembla pas le remarquer mais il déclara :

_Je suis content que tu sois de retour mec.

 **oOoOoOo**

Castiel revint à l'hôpital vers trois heures du matin. Dean lui avait proposé de passer la nuit dans leur cachette mais l'ange avait dû décliner. A cette heure-ci, il devait jouer aux jeux de société avec Meg. C'était devenu un petit rituel entre eux quand la démone n'avait pas autre chose à faire. Dean l'avait regardé bizarrement quand il lui avait dit ça mais le chasseur avait finit par hausser les épaules en lui disant de la massacrer à la bataille naval.

Mais l'ange était à peine revenu dans sa chambre depuis une quinzaine de minutes que la porte s'ouvrit soudain dans un claquement. Castiel se retourna brusquement, prêt à s'envoler en sentant une énergie menaçante. Pourtant, le brun se stoppa quand il vit Nick se tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée . Castiel n'avait pas eut le temps d'aller chercher du miel pour se faire pardonner mais il fit un sourire timide au blond.

Cependant, son sourire tomba bien vite quand il comprit que l'aura menaçante n'était pas dû à la colère du blond contre lui. Les yeux de Nick étaient vides et surtout, il tenait un long couteau de cuisine tranchant dans la main.

_Nick ? Demanda Castiel d'une voix incertaine.

L'interpellé releva brusquement la tête vers lui avant de foncer vers Castiel. L'ange l'évita mais Nick se retourna rapidement et abattit son couteau sur lui. Le brun releva le bras pour se protéger le visage par réflexe. Une longue coupure déchira ses vêtements et une traînée sanglante apparut. Le couteau n'était pas une lame angélique alors Castiel ne sourcilla pas au vu de la blessure. Elle s'était même déjà refermée et Nick ne tarda pas à le remarquer. Le blond poussa un petit grognement agacé et redoubla d'acharnement pour le tuer.

Bien vite, les bras de Castiel furent parcouru de plusieurs coupures immédiatement cicatrisés. L'ange hésitait à frapper Nick, ayant comprit qu'il était ensorcelé ou possédé . Le brun était finalement sur le point de s'envoler quand Meg apparut soudain derrière Nick. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la démone l'agrippa par l'épaule et l'envoya valser contre le mur du fond de la chambre. Nick poussa un cri de douleur quand sa tête heurta la parois. Il s'effondra par terre avec un râle de douleur, totalement sonné et temporairement hors d'état de nuire.

Meg regarda ensuite Castiel, qui la dévisageait avec de grands yeux, et elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Mon pauvre Clarence. Dit-elle d'un air fière. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi ?

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ! Si vous voulez pas, ben c'est pas grave vu que j'ai l'obligation morale d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire xD. Quoiqu'il en soit, au plaisir de vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient !

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur mon nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, je ne publie plus le samedi mais plutôt de façon très aléatoire. Aucune justification pour ça à part le fait que je me suis fais rattraper niveau chapitre d'avance du coup, vous êtes obligés d'attendre que j'ai finis d'écrire mon chapitre pour l'avoir... Ouais désolé, je suis une feignasse rattrapé par la vie réelle. Petite info, quand j'ai écris cette histoire, la saison 10 de Supernatural n'est pas terminé. Sauf qu'il c'est avéré que quand j'ai vu le final de saison, j'ai appris la raison pour laquelle Lucifer c'est rebellé contre Dieu. Évidemment cela n'allait pas avec la vision prévu pour ma fic. Du coup... Ben j'ai pas tenu compte de la fin de saison. Donc, les motivations de Lucifer sont complètement AU par rapport au canon, vous être prévenu. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous laisse avec un mot de mon béta remplaçant parce que ma béta ordinaire est partie en vacance en Irlande.

 **Mot du béta remplaçant** : Sorbet

 **Intervention de l'auteur** : Se fut la note de béta la plus intense de ma vie.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le premier truc auquel pensa Nick en reprenant conscience fut « Oh non pas encore... ».

La dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé avec l'impression d'être passé dans une machine à laver fut après sa possession par Lucifer. Et Nick était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas été possédé récemment. Le blond ouvrit lentement les yeux et poussa un grognement de douleur. Il avait un mal de crâne pas possible ...

_Nick ? Fit l'ange en apparaissant soudain dans son champs de vision.

_Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Nick en essayant de se redresser.

L'ange le vit faire et l'aida à s'asseoir pour qu'il s'adosse contre le mur. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que le blond prit conscience que Meg était également là, assise sur une chaise à côté du lit. Elle releva le nez de son magasine et eut un petit sourire en coin.

_Alors comment ça va ? Plus de pulsions meurtrières ? Je peux te renvoyer contre un mur si tu veux. Proposa-t-elle.

Nick cligna les yeux avant de demander :

_... De quoi tu parles ?

_ T'as essayé de tuer Clarence ici présent tout à l'heure. Expliqua la démone.

_J'ai fait quoi ? Demanda Nick en écarquillant les yeux.

Castiel secoua doucement la tête avant de dire :

_Ce n'était pas ta faute, tu étais ensorcelé.

_Comme... Comme le docteur et le policier ? Demanda Nick qui n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait après avoir quitter en trombe la chambre de Castiel après qu'il ait disparu.

Meg referma son magasine avant de se relever :

_ Du coup, je sais ce qu'on affronte maintenant. Expliqua-t-elle. On a une sirène en liberté et elle a dû remarquer que vous posiez des questions à son sujet et a voulu se débarrasser de vous.

_ Mais les sirènes ça ne vit pas au bord de l'océan ?

La démone ricana comme si elle trouvait Nick stupide. Ce qui était probablement le cas et le blond leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était encore complètement novice dans le domaine du surnaturel. Mais Nick devait bien avouer que jouer les détectives avec Castiel, même en étant prudent, était effectivement risqué. Si la sirène pouvait apparemment changer d'apparence, il était plus que probable qu'ils l'aient interrogé sur ses meurtres sans le savoir. Nick se dit à ce moment là qu'il n'était vraiment pas fait pour être un chasseur...

_ Et comment on fait pour la vaincre ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Il nous faut un poignard en fer trempé dans du sang d'une de ses victimes. Expliqua Meg. Quand t'étais inconscient j'en ai profité pour t'en prélever et demain je vais aller chercher les poignards.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de se figer :

_Tu m'as prit du sang ? !

_ Ben quoi ? Répondit la démone en haussant les épaules. Je t'avais sous la main, pourquoi est-ce que je serais aller en chercher chez ses anciennes victimes ?

_Mais c'est pas une raison !

_Oh c'est bon ! Remet toi !

_Tu devrais boire ce jus d'orange, tu te sentiras mieux après. Déclara soudain Castiel en tendant un verre au blond.

La démone et l'humain se tournèrent de façon presque synchronisé vers l'ange. Ils n'avaient même pas vu le brun disparaître pour revenir avec son verre de jus d'orange. Nick le dévisagea un instant, fixant les grands yeux bleu de Castiel. Ils semblaient si amicales que le blond finit par craquer. Nick soupira doucement et prit le verre avant d'en boire une gorgée. L'ange eut un sourire ravit et l'ancien corps de Lucifer se demanda s'il ne prenait pas ça comme l'acceptation d'une offre de paix pour enterrer leur précédente dispute.

Enfin dispute... C'était plutôt lui qui avait crié sur le pauvre ange alors qu'il n'y était finalement pour rien.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa famille était morte ou même que le Diable ne lui ait jamais dit la vérité. Il devrait s'excuser auprès de Castiel à ce sujet.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit. Reprit Meg. Il faut absolument s'occuper de cette sirène. Quand elle va voir que tu n'as pas tué Castiel, elle va se douter que quelque chose est arrivée.

_Et elle risque de s'enfuir. Approuva Nick.

_Oui mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'enfuit d'un coup comme ça. Remarqua la démone. Se serait beaucoup trop suspect si elle disparaissait ainsi.

Nick reposa son verre contre sa petite table et Castiel s'assit sur son lit avant de dire :

_Thile m'a parlé de Will qui voulait démissionner. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas le seul ?

Le blond hocha imperceptiblement la tête, se souvenant du bilan qu'il avait eut avec Castiel un peu plus tôt. Bien sur, ils avaient trouvé sa suspect que l'infirmier demande sa mutation après le début des meurtres. Meg, elle, avait été plus méfiante envers Thile. Après tout, le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir dans une telle situation était de détourner l'attention des autres. Les deux possibilités étaient valables mais il était également possible que se ne soit ni l'un ni l'autre.

_Se serait logique. Fit Nick après un instant. Mais si la sirène se sent en danger, elle risque de partir sans s'occuper de ça.

_ En plus, elle doit cacher sa véritable nature avec des charmes ou des amulettes spéciales car j'aurais sentit s'il y avait une autre créature non humaine ici. Ajouta Meg avec une grimace.

_Moi aussi. Répondit Castiel. Ils ont des âmes différentes des humains.

La nouvelle fit soupirer d'exaspération Nick. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les créatures surnaturelles puissent dissimuler leur identité. Cela allait être encore plus compliquer pour retrouver cette sirène. Pendant un instant, Nick espéra qu'ils parviennent pas pour pouvoir laisser toute cette histoire derrière eux.

_Comment on fait alors? Demanda-t-il.

Castiel haussa les épaules et Meg déclara :

_On a qu'à lui tendre un piège ce soir. Si elle ne vient pas et que dans les jours qui viennent il n'y a aucun meurtre alors ça voudra dire qu'elle c'est barrée.

_Et ?

_Et rien, se sera plus notre problème. Conclu la démone en haussant les épaules.

_Meg ! On peut pas la laisser continuer tuer des gens. S'offusqua Castiel.

_Je m'enfous des autres. Rétorqua Meg en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis là uniquement pour faire en sorte que personne ne te tue et aussi pour échapper à ce connard de Crowley.

_Il est encore vivant ? Demanda Nick qui se rappelait vaguement du démon des carrefours.

_Un peu qu'il est encore vivant, il est devenu roi de l'Enfer. Grogna Meg avec un air de dégoût plaqué sur le visage.

_Je vois que le retours à la Cage de Lucifer a profité à certain. Soupira Nick en se passant une main sur le visage.

_Et tu penses bien que ces partisans ont été chassé. Affirma la démone en croisant les bras.

Nick hocha distraitement la tête alors que Castiel semblait en pleine contemplation du mur du fond. Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait y voir mais l'ange devait probablement regarder au delà des simples pans de mur peint en blanc. Nick avait rapidement remarqué que Castiel semblait fixer aléatoirement des objets avant de constater quelque chose de complètement différents et improbables qui n'était logique que pour lui.

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Castiel déclara soudain :

_Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre l'intérêt du beurre de cacahuète.

_Et moi de comprendre comment tu fonctionnes. Répondit Meg en le regardant.

_ C'est juste super bon quand tu fais un sandwich beurre de cacahuète/confiture. Proposa Nick en haussant les épaules.

Castiel hocha la tête avec un plissement de sourcil, comme s'il prenait vraiment en considération l'idée du blond. Meg finit par se lever de sa chaise en s'étirant.

_Je vais aller faire un ou deux tours pour vérifier si rien de suspect ne traîne dans les couloirs. Déclara-t-elle. En attendant, essaye de ne pas tuer Clarence.

Nick leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ça. Comme s'il avait voulu tuer Castiel ! Le blond était incapable de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avec la sirène. Il se rappelait vaguement du visage de Sarah et en déduisit que sa femme n'était cette fois-ci pas une illusion mais la sirène sous son apparence. Le blond s'attendait à également voir retourner Castiel dans sa chambre. Mais celui-ci, bien que s'étant levé en même temps que Meg, ne bougea pas pour autant. Nick leva le regarda d'un air intrigué et trouva l'ange étrangement déterminé.

_Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-il.

_Je vais veiller sur toi pour le reste de la nuit. Déclara le brun avec conviction.

Nick cligna des yeux.

_Pardon ?

Castiel hocha la tête avant de s'expliquer :

_Je t'ai laissé tout seul tout à l'heure et tu as été ensorcelé.

Le blond comprit que l'ange devait se sentir coupable de l'avoir laissé à la merci de la sirène. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que Nick allait se faire attaquer.

_Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Le rassura Nick.

_Je reste. Fit l'ange d'une voix sans appel.

Nick le dévisagea un instant, se demandant s'il avait vraiment envie de débattre avec Castiel à quatre heures du matin pour une chose aussi triviale. Il y avait toujours la menace que la sirène se rende compte qu'aucune alerte n'avait été donné concernant un potentiel cadavre dans les couloirs Si Nick avait été ensorcelé une première fois, il pouvait toujours l'être une deuxième. Surtout qu'il ne se rappelait pas du tout avoir croisé quelqu'un après être sortie de la chambre de Castiel... Il savait que c'était histoire de chasse était une mauvaise idée.

_Okay... Finit-il par soupirer.

Nick alla éteindre la lumière de sa chambre avant de se rallonger dans son lit. Il tira la couverture sur lui avant de réaliser quelque chose.

_Castiel ?

_Oui ?

_Tu vas vraiment te tenir toute la nuit contre ce coin de mur ?

L'ange pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme s'il ne comprenait pas le problème.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est méga flippant. Soupira Nick en se frottant les yeux, fatigué.

_Mais tu peux pas le voir dans le noir. Remarqua Castiel, comme pour l'aider.

_Justement c'est encore pire parce que je _sais_ que tu me regardes.

Il y eut un instant de silence et Nick se contenta de grogner avant d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. Une dizaine de minute se passèrent mais le blond savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de trouver le sommeil comme ça. Il avait beau essayé de faire abstraction, il ne pouvait oublier l'idée que Castiel se tenait aussi immobile qu'une statue dans le coin de sa chambre. Nick pouvait presque sentir le regard de l'ange dans son dos. N'y tenant plus, le blond finit par attraper sa lampe de poche et l'allumer dans la direction de Castiel.

Malgré la lumière diriger vers son visage, l'ange ne cligna pas de yeux. Nick trouva cela encore plus flippant et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Parfois il avait tendance à oublier que les anges n'étaient pas humains. Nick s'assit sur son lit et regarda le brun.

_Castiel, ça va pas être possible. Finit-il par dire.

_Pourquoi ?

_Je peux pas dormir comme ça, il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre.

L'ange fit la moue avant de secouer la tête.

_Je t'ai dis que c'était hors de question.

Nick eut un long soupir de frustration et il se massa les tempes en essayant de trouver une solution à ce problème. Il était bien content que Lucifer n'est pas décidé d'être de la partie où il aurait définitivement abandonné l'histoire de dormir. Déjà qu'il avait passé une quasi-nuit blanche... Nick ne put s'empêcher de grogner en repensant au Diable. Il avait besoin d'avoir une conversation avec celui-ci avant que la connexion entre la Cage et ici ne soit coupée. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Lucifer repartir sans lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Nick mit une seconde de trop à comprendre que Castiel était en train de s'allonger à côté de lui sur son lit.

_Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il, éberlué.

_Tu crois que les pigeons ont le vertige ? Répondit innocemment le brun. Certains anges ont un peu peur quand ils doivent voler pour la première fois. Et si c'était pareil pour les pigeons ?

_J'en ai aucune idée. Fit immédiatement Nick. Par contre ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit ?

Toujours allongé, Castiel regarda le blond en plissant les yeux.

_Ben je suis plus contre le mur comme ça, c'est moins effrayant non ? Expliqua-t-il.

C'est sur que vu comme ça...

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Nick débattit avec lui même pour savoir s'il devait à nouveau insisté pour que l'ange sorte de sa chambre ou s'il devait tout simplement laissait tomber. Finalement le blond se rallongea en soupirant. Il estima qu'il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour convaincre Castiel de quitter son lit. Du coin de l'œil, Nick vit que l'ange continuait de le regarder quand il éteignit sa lampe torche. Il se tourna sur le côté pour ne plus être faire fasse à Castiel et murmura :

_Bonne nuit Cas.

L'ange bougea à côté, se tournant sur le dos. Il se passa quelques secondes avant que Castiel ne chuchote en retour :

_Tu m'as appelé « Cas ».

Nick marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait en effet appelé Castiel par son surnom pour la première fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela lui était venu tout naturellement. Il haussa légèrement les épaules avant de répéter :

_Bonne nuit Cas.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, Nick se réveilla seul dans son lit. L'ange n'était nul part mais en passant la main sur le côté qu'occupait Castiel, il remarqua que les draps étaient juste tièdes. Le vaisseau de Castiel continuait visiblement d'exercer encore sa chaleur corporelle. Nick trouvait cela curieux que l'ange, qui avait le contrôle sur tous les aspects du corps qu'il avait emprunté, n'est pas également supprimé cet aspect. Nick se leva en s'étirant, ayant encore un peu mal à la tête à cause du coup que lui avait porté Meg. Le blond n'en voulait pas trop à la démone, sachant qu'elle avait agit pour protéger Castiel. Il était plus énervé à propos du fait qu'elle lui ait piqué du sang sans son consentement...

Nick se releva et quitta sa chambre dans l'idée de rejoindre les autres. Meg devait vérifier que personne n'avait eut de comportement anomaux parmi les médecins ou les infirmières ce matin. Si la sirène était parmi eux, elle avait probablement vu Castiel. Ils avaient en effet convenu que l'ange devrait passer presque tout la journée bien en évidence pour attirer l'attention de la sirène. Celle-ci devait déjà savoir que son sort avait échoué et que Nick n'avait pas tué le brun. Meg pensait que, de cette manière, il ne leur serait pas difficile de vérifier si quelqu'un désertait précipitamment l'hôpital.

Bien que l'histoire de la sirène soit importante, Nick espérait surtout que Castiel ait eut le temps de dire à Lucifer qu'il voulait lui parler. L'humain voulait mettre au clair toute cette histoire et grâce à ça, peut-être enfin _avancer_ dans cette sorte de seconde chance que la vie lui avait accordé.

Nick allait se diriger vers la salle pour le petit-déjeuné, il n'était vraiment pas en avance aujourd'hui, quand il tomba sur Astrid qui pianotait furieusement sur son téléphone portable. Quand elle aperçut son regard interrogateur, l'infirmière fit une grimace.

_ Si tu croises Alyssa ce soir, tu pourras lui dire d'arrêter de me traiter d'infâme traîtresse ?

La demande surprit Nick qui la regarda sans comprendre.

_Vous vous êtes disputé ?

Astrid soupira alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le mur du couloir.

_On devait aller au cinéma hier soir car c'était l'une de ses nuits de libre mais j'ai décommandé une heure avant. Expliqua la blonde avec un air coupable.

_Vous ne pouvez pas y aller à un autre moment ?

_Non c'est sa dernière semaine de diffusion au cinéma de la ville et elle travaille tous les autres soirs. Fit Astrid, presque désespérée.

Nick lui fit un sourire sympathique avant de dire :

_Je suis sûr que si tu t'excuses, elle te pardonnera.

_Oh elle m'aurait pardonné plus vite si ma raison de mon annulation n'était pas David qui m'avait préparé une soirée surprise. Marmonna la blonde.

Nick comprit mieux la réaction de l'infirmière de nuit. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que les deux amies étaient carrément soudé à la hanche, presque codépendantes. Nick plaignait presque ce fameux David d'être ainsi en compétition avec Alyssa. Le blond était persuadé que si Astrid avait décommandé Alyssa c'était sûrement pour ne pas mettre en l'air les efforts de son petit-ami qui avait prit la peine de lui organisait une soirée surprise.

Les plaintes de l'infirmière furent interrompus par son bipeur. Elle le sortit de sa poche et haussa un sourcil.

_Je dois y aller. Fit-elle en se tournant vers Nick. Thile est subitement tombée malade à cause d'une indigestion de fruit de mer hier soir et elle ne c'est pas présentée ce matin du coup je dois gérer son secteur.

Le blond lui souhaita bon courage mais son esprit était plus occupé par l'information qu'il venait d'apprendre. Peut-être que Meg avait finalement raison concernant Thile. Ils avaient besoin d'en parler aux autres tout de suite. Nick se dépêcha de rejoindre le réfectoire et y trouva sans surprise Castiel et la démone qui discutaient.

_ La Belle au Bois dormant montre enfin son visage. Fit Meg en guise de salut.

_Qui ? Demanda Castiel.

_C'est une expression. Répondit Nick en s'asseyant avec eux.

_J'ai peut-être une confirmation concernant notre affaire. Fit la démone, devançant Nick. Thile n'est pas venu travailler ce matin car elle est apparemment malade.

_C'est ce que m'a dit Astrid. Approuva le blond. Du coup, je suppose que c'est notre suspect n°1 ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? Fit Castiel. Peut-être qu'elle en reviendra pas à l'hôpital.

_Les sirènes sont des changes formes. Remarqua Meg. Elle peut se faufiler ici sans problème. On devrait quand même tenter de la piéger ce soir.

Nick hocha la tête avant de dire :

_Bon alors ce soir, on est de chasse à la sirène.

 **oOoOoOo**

_Castiel m'a dis que tu voulais me parler. Fit soudain Lucifer dans son dos.

Nick sursauta et se redressa de sa position allongée. Il se tourna vers la fausse hallucination et vit que le Diable était assit sur le bord de son lit avec un air vaguement intrigué plaqué sur le visage. Le blond le fixa un instant, hésitant par où commencer. Il se leva, faisant quelques pas dans sa chambre pour rassembler ses pensées. Nick prit ensuite une longue inspiration, se préparant mentalement à une conversation qui serait loin d'être facile, avant de regarder Lucifer dans les yeux.

_Est-ce que tu savais pour ma famille ?

Lucifer plissa légèrement les yeux avant de répondre:

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Castiel m'a dis que ma famille a été tué parce que j'étais l'un de tes plans B possible si Sam Winchester refusait de te dire oui. Expliqua Nick.

La surprise passa l'espace d'une seconde sur le visage de Lucifer avant de qu'il ne redevienne totalement impassible. Pour une raison que Nick ignorait, le calme apparent de l'archange déchus l'énerva plus que de raison.

_Je le savais. Finit par dire Lucifer.

Le blond le dévisagea tout en serrant les poings, sentant une vague de colère l'envahir. Nick prit une inspiration tremble pour essayer de se calmer et déclara :

_Tu le savais et pourtant tu as fais comme si de rien n'était...

Lucifer le regarda comme un parent devant un enfant qui s'apprêtait à faire un caprice. Nick eut la forte envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure même si cela n'aurait eut aucun effet. Rien que le geste lui aurait probablement fait beaucoup de bien.

_Te le dire n'aurais pas servis mes intérêts. Répondit Lucifer.

_J'avais le droit de savoir ! S'écria le blond. Ma famille est morte à cause de ta foutu Apocalypse !

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras.

_Ce n'était pas spécialement « mon » Apocalypse. Rétorqua-t-il.

Nick s'approcha de lui en secouant la tête avant de dire :

_ Ah non ! N'essaye pas de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu étais l'un des acteurs principaux de cet événement, si tu voulais cesser d'y participer, tu le pouvais !

_Nick...

_Personne ne t'obligeais à rien ! Coupa le blond avec énervement.

Lucifer marqua un temps d'arrêt en entendant ça et son regard s'assombrit dangereusement. Mais Nick était bien trop énervé pour le remarquer. A cet instant, il ne songeait qu'à sa famille morte pour une guerre qui n'avait même pas eut lieu. Sarah et le bébé avait été sacrifié pour une prophétie qui avait volé en éclat grâce à l'obstination des Winchester et ça, Nick ne pourrait jamais le pardonner.

_L'Apocalypse devait avoir lieu, c'est ainsi que les choses étaient prévues. Répondit finalement Lucifer d'une voix étrangement basse.

Nick se passa une main sur le visage avec agacement.

_Je sais très bien que tu es le le tout premier ange à avoir découvert le libre arbitre alors ne va pas me dire que si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais pus agir différemment. Rétorqua Nick d'un ton sévère. Tu _voulais_ l'Apocalypse, ne dis pas le contraire.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lucifer qui serra les poings. L'air autours de Nick prit soudain l'odeur du souffre et le blond réalisa qu'il était en train de mettre en colère le Diable. Mais en cet instant, il s'en moquait. Il avait trop de chose à dire à Lucifer pour reculer à la première petite manifestation destiné à l'effrayer !

_ Tu ne sais rien. Siffla Lucifer entre ses dents.

_Parce que je ne suis qu'un misérable humain ? Ricana presque hystériquement le blond. C'est toujours mieux que d'être un ange déchus qui se cache derrière une prétendue destinée pour justifier toutes les horreurs qu'il à faite !

_Nick... Gronda le diable en se relevant du lit.

Le blond hésita l'espace d'un instant, son instinct lui criant qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin. Lucifer n'était peut-être pas vraiment devant lui mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être capable de lui faire vivre les pires hallucinations s'il le désirait. La preuve : la pièce commençait déjà à être viciée par le souffre.

Cependant, Nick était en train de craquer. Toute la colère qu'il ressentait envers Lucifer avait finit par déborder et il lança sans réfléchir :

_Mais au moins ça te permet de croire que ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as tué Gabriel, n'est-ce pas ?

Lucifer blanchit... Avant que son visage ne devienne l'incarnation de la fureur.

En un clignement d'œil, le Diable avait quitté sa place du lit pour se planter juste en face de Nick. Malgré sa colère, celui-ci recula brusquement sous le coup de la surprise, se retrouvant bien vite contre le mur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien savoir des anges ? ! Hurla Lucifer. Tu crois que parce que j'ai découvert le libre arbitre avant tous les autres j'ai actuellement eut le _choix_?

Nick ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son ne parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Chaque inspirations lui brûler la gorge et il pouvait voir la pièce s'obscurcir autours de lui. La seule chose qui lui était encore parfaitement visible était Lucifer et ses yeux brûlant de colère. Le blond pouvait reconnaître le début d'une hallucination quand il en vivait une et il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il allait souffrir.

Soudain, le Diable plaqua l'une de ses mains à côté de la tête de Nick, le faisant sursauter.

_Notre cher petit Castiel t'as t-il raconté comment je suis allé voir notre Père pour comprendre pourquoi j'étais _incapable_ de lui obéir ?

Le ton était doucereux, lacé de poison, et Nick sentit sa tête le tourner. Le sang battait dans ses oreilles et il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

_Lucifer... Tenta-t-il d'une voix faible.

_Tu veux savoir la vérité Nick ? Demanda le Diable, ignorant son intervention. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis Tombé du paradis ?

Le blond se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que Lucifer et qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer.

_Parce que tu étais incapable d'aimer les Humains plus que Dieu. Murmura pourtant Nick alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose auquel s'agripper.

Mais le mur n'avait aucune prise et il ne fit que racler ses ongles contre la peinture blanche. Lucifer ricana en le voyant faire et il fit un pas de plus, se retrouvant presque nez à nez avec son ancien corps. Nick s'en rendit à peine compte, trop occupé à tenter de ne pas s'évanouir.

_C'est la partie officielle de l'histoire. Répondit Lucifer avec amertume. Ce que personne ne sait c'est que ma désobéissance était ce qu'Il avait prévu.

Malgré le monde qui tanguait autours de lui, Nick fronça les sourcils.

_Quoi ?

Le regarde de l'archange déchus s'assombrit de quelque chose que le blond ne parvint pas à identifier. Tout d'un coup, Nick retrouva complètement sa vision et ce soudain changement faillit le faire s'effondrer par terre.

_Ce monde n'est qu'un parmi les nombreux autres qu'il a crée. Expliqua Lucifer. Une nouvelle histoire dont l'Apocalypse était la fin. Mais ce que nous ne savions pas c'est qu'Il avait préparé un chemin alternatif qui aurait permis à ce monde de ne pas être détruit et de continuer à vivre sans lui.

Nick le regarda sans comprendre avant de murmurer :

_Le libre arbitre ? C'était ça l'autre chemin ?

_ Il cherchait un moyen pour faire comprendre aux anges qu'ils avaient le choix. Approuva amèrement Lucifer. Que nous étions capables de prendre des décisions sans lui, de s'individualiser hors de la pensée collective. Mais pour ça, il fallait un déclencheur.

_Toi ? Demanda Nick qui sentit l'air devenir progressivement plus respirable.

_ Il s'avère que non. Répondit Lucifer avec un petit sourire condescendant. Il avait besoin d'un archange mais c'est moi qui suis venu le voir en premier pour lui faire part de mes doutes concernant l'humanité.

Nick plissa les yeux en entendant cela. Lucifer n'était pas destiné à être le Diable ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Le blond regarda l'autre d'un air interrogateur et Lucifer poursuivit :

_En un sens j'étais l'occasion idéal : l'ange le plus admiré du Paradis qui allait à l'encontre des ordres divins ? J'allais assurément resté dans les mémoires si je jouais bien mon rôle.

_Ton rôle ? Répéta Nick. Je ne comprend rien...

L'archange déchus lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement « Je te l'avais dit » et Nick leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Mais mentalement uniquement. Le Diable semblait avoir pour l'instant abandonné l'idée de le tuer via hallucinations donc il n'allait pas pousser sa chance...

_ Cette histoire avait besoin d'un méchant pour mener l'Apocalypse. Expliqua Lucifer. Quelqu'un qui aurait montré à quoi le libre arbitre chez les anges pouvaient mener. Mais paradoxalement, cela devait les faire réfléchir : qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser un archange à tout laisser tomber ainsi ?

Nick hocha imperceptiblement la tête, assimilant toutes les informations. Il fronça soudain les sourcils et regarda Lucifer dans les yeux :

_Attend... Tu es en train de me dire que tu es devenu le Diable parce que Dieu te l'a demandé ?

_Bien sur ! S'exclama Lucifer, offusqué. Pourquoi est-ce que je le serais devenu sinon ? Cela impliquait de perdre ma famille, d'être coupé du Paradis et de me faire jeter en Enfer ! Je détestais les humains mais ils ne valaient pas tous ces sacrifices.

C'est sur que vu de cette manière, personne n'aurait choisit volontairement de se faire exiler sauf s'il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Et c'est ce qu'avait cru Nick de Lucifer... Il avait penser que le Diable était devenu ce qu'il était à cause de sa haine contre les humains et de ses griefs contre Dieu. Mais il semblerait qu'il s'était trompé. Lucifer était en colère contre Dieu mais pas pour les raisons qu'il avait crus.

_ Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as pas refuser ? Demanda-t-il après une seconde.

Lucifer fixa le blond dans les yeux et celui-ci comprit enfin l'émotion qu'il voyait couver dans les yeux déchus depuis le début de leur conversation.

C'était de la tristesse.

Profonde, millénaire, presque infini...

Cette fois-ci, se ne fut pas le manque d'air qui fit tourner la tête de Nick alors qu'il se sentait dériver devant un tel regard. Cette expression semblait si inappropriée sur un visage aussi banalement humain que le sien... Malgré lui, le blond se sentit gravité vers le Diable comme un papillon devant une flamme. Lucifer dû le remarquer car il eut un très léger sourire en ajoutant :

_ Pour la même raison que tu m'as dis oui.

_ La vengeance ? Demanda Nick, incertain.

Il n'arrivait plus à quitter les yeux de l'archange déchus... Lucifer secoua la tête avant de répondre doucement :

_ L'amour que tu portes à ta famille.

Nick le regarda sans comprendre avant de dire :

_Mais en acceptant tu es devenu leur ennemis.

Le Diable croisa les bras et la colère revint cacher la tristesse qu'affichait les yeux de Lucifer. Nick se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux en voyant cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il préférait voir Lucifer en colère plutôt que triste.

Les monstres n'étaient pas censés être triste...

_ Quand j'ai appris ce qui allait m'arriver, j'ai d'abord voulu refuser. Répondit Lucifer. Mais Père m'a alors dit qu'il devrait alors choisir l'un de mes frères. Cela ne pouvait pas être Michael puisqu'il était déjà destiné à être le héros de l'histoire.

_Mais alors...

_Alors cela voulait dire que le rôle de l'antagoniste serait attribué soit à Raphaël soit à Gabriel. Coupa doucement le Diable malgré l'amertume évidente dans sa voix.

Nick le dévisagea avec de grands yeux.

_Mais... Mais c'est pas juste. Balbutia-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

Et c'était vrai.

Le blond ne trouvait pas ça _juste_ que pour donner une sorte de leçon à ses créations, Dieu décide de briser une vie. N'y avait-il pas un autre moyen de faire ? Une autre manière de montrer que les anges étaient détenteur du libre arbitre ?

_Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables. Récita le Diable d'un ton moqueur. Je n'étais pas parfait à l'époque et je le suis encore moins aujourd'hui mais il était absolument hors de question que je laisse l'un de mes petits frères endosser une responsabilité pareille.

Nick ne pouvait pas enlever ça à Lucifer, il aimait sa famille. Il avait été le témoin privilégier de quelques souvenirs du Diable quand il était son hôte et il avait ressentit l'amour que l'archange portait à ses frères et sœurs. Le blond savait que Lucifer aurait tout fait pour sa famille... Comme il aurait tout fait pour Sarah et Liam. Nick réalisa soudain quelque chose et il regarda à nouveau le Diable dans les yeux.

_Gabriel, il le savait. Murmura-t-il doucement. Il te l'avait dit « Personne ne nous oblige à rien ».

L'archange le savait et pourtant, il s'était quand même interposé contre son grand frère. Peut-être pensait-il pouvoir ne serait ce que faire changer d'avis Lucifer ou au moins pouvoir le tuer pour mettre un terme à l'Apocalypse. Mais le Diable avait tué Gabriel en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait choisit d'assumer la mort du plus jeune et tout ce que cela impliquait. Le blond se détesta dès l'instant qu'il eut cette pensée car il ne voulait éprouver aucune compassion pour le Diable mais à cet instant, il eut pitié de Lucifer.

_J'aimais Gabriel. Répondit le Diable en baissant la tête. Et je n'ai jamais eu aucune satisfaction à tuer mes frères et sœurs.

Nick le regarda silencieusement pendant plusieurs secondes et il se surprit à vouloir réconforter Lucifer. Le blond serra les dents et secoua mentalement la tête. Peut-importe les raisons, Lucifer avait quand même voulu détruire le monde et avait causé indirectement la mort de sa famille. Nick refusait de se laisser aller à toute empathie.

Seulement... Il comprenait un peu mieux les agissements du Diable maintenant.

La porte de la chambre de Nick s'ouvrit soudain, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Castiel apparut dans l'entrée et le blond n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux que Lucifer disparu aussitôt. Les épaules de Nick se détendirent presque instantanément et il réalisa à quel point tout son corps était devenu aussi raide qu'une planche après que le Diable l'ai coincé contre le mur. Castiel s'approcha prudemment et demanda :

_Tout va bien ?

L'humain contempla cette question avant de regarder l'ange brun. Celui-ci semblait inquiet, ayant été contre l'idée de laisser son frère et Nick ensemble pendant plusieurs heures sous la demande du blond. Les craintes de Castiel avait été partiellement fondé mais Nick n'était pas prêt de lui dire. Par contre, il avait dans l'idée de lui faire part des révélations de Lucifer une fois l'histoire de la sirène réglée.

_Oui. Répondit Nick avec un sourire rassurant. Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller tendre notre piège !

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! Encore merci d'avoir lu ! A la prochaine ! See you !


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient !

 **Note d'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur le chapitre 6 de Team Crazy ! Encore une fois un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Donc ceux-ci est déjà le chapitre 6 donc plus que deux et cette fic sera terminée. Et oui, tout à une fin malheureusement... Mais bon, on va pas s'éterniser là dessus ! Il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre avec notamment le retour des Winchester ou encore la révélation sur l'identité de la sirène ! Il y a même l'arrivé d'un nouvel ennemi... Est-ce que c'est le moment où je vous dis que cette fic ne va pas avoir de « happy end ? ». Ou du moins, pas un vrai happy end ? Que voulez vous ? Quand j'écris trop de fic ayant une fic toute mignonne, j'attrape des caries à cause de toute la guimauve. Vous avez pas de bol, mon remède anti-sucre est tombé sur cette fic. Mais bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pas non plus la méga tragédie, vous verrez. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta qui est revenu d'Irlande !

 **Note de la Bêta :** Eh oui c'est moi ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… MWAHAHAHA ! L'Irlande c'est cool mais c'est mieux. Et dans ce chapitre il y a la scène que j'attendais depuis UN MILLION D'ANNÉE avec les Winchester ! Et Lucifer et sa grande gueule et sa possessivité obsessionnelle malsaine. Et le dénouement de l'histoire de sirène ! Bref, ça va chier pour la team Crazy !

* * *

Castiel était mitigé quant au plan de Meg.

D'un côté, il était tout à fait d'accord avec l'idée qu'ils devaient à tout prix essayer d'attraper la sirène si elle était encore dans l'hôpital. Il fut d'ailleurs établi qu'elle pouvait changer d'apparence en fonction des personnes qu'elle rencontrait et touchait pour prendre la forme que ses interlocuteurs désiraient le plus. Nick avait grimacé à cette information, s'étant rappeler qu'il avait effectivement vu Sarah avant d'avoir l'incontrôlable envie de tuer Castiel.

Donc, oui, Castiel comprenait que la capture de cette sirène soit une priorité. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi c'est lui qui devait jouer les appâts !

La démone avait argué qu'il avait été la cible visée lors de la dernière attaque et que la sirène ne ferait pas deux fois l'erreur d'utiliser Nick. Si celui-ci s'était prouvé inutile à cette tâche, il ne serait pas plus compétent au deuxième essaie. La sirène chercherait peut-être à ensorceler Castiel ou à le tuer elle-même si nécessaire. Dans tous les cas, le brun étant un ange et cela le rendait immunisé contre son venin. Ce qui était un avantage non négligeable.

Du moins c'est ce que l'équipe pensait car Castiel n'avait jamais rencontré ce type de créature avant.

C'était la raison pour laquelle l'ange errait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en plein milieu de la nuit, évitant soigneusement tout personnel médical. Meg patrouillait non loin de lui, le suivant discrètement au cas où la sirène attaquerait. Nick, lui, attendait dans le sous-sol du bâtiment. Ils avaient planifié de téléporter leur cible là bas après l'avoir capturée pour pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle sans risqué d'être interrompus. Cela ferait en effet désordre si quelqu'un trouvait deux patients et une infirmière en train d'essayer de tuer une pauvre âme soit-disant innocente.

Mais la nuit avait beau filer, Castiel ne vit pas l'ombre de la sirène. Il était tombé sur un agent d'entretien devant lequel il c'était simplement envolé. L'humain était resté un long moment ébahis et immobile dans son couloir avant de se frotter les yeux. Puis il blâma le café et le manque de sommeil pour cette hallucination avant de reprendre son travail. Castiel avait également rencontré Alyssa qui poussait un chariot de médicament pour la réserve. Sa présence surprit la brune et cette fois-ci, l'ange ne s'envola pas. Il se laissa réprimander par Alyssa qui, après une petite tape sur l'épaule, le reconduisit à sa chambre.

Castiel attendit que l'infirmière soit partie pour ressortir dans le couloir. Il ne fit pas deux mètres que Meg vint à sa rencontre, les bras croisés et l'air passablement ennuyé.

– Il est trois heures du matin et toujours rien. Fit-elle. Si ça se trouve la sirène s'est déjà barrée.

– La dernière fois, elle a attaqué vers cette heure-ci. Rétorqua Castiel. Je pense que nous devons continuer de patienter.

La démone leva les yeux au ciel avant de grommeler :

– Je ne suis pas faite pour attendre comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment les chasseurs font pour passer leur vie à faire ça.

– Peut-être parce que leur perception du temps est différente de la notre ? Proposa l'ange.

Meg haussa les épaules avant de vérifier son portable qui venait de vibrer. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin qui fit hausser un sourcil à Castiel.

– Notre cher humain se plaint qu'il fait froid dans les sous-sols. Répondit-elle en montrant le sms.

– Les vêtements de l'hôpital ne sont pas vraiment chaud. Remarqua Castiel d'un air pensif. Je devrais peut-être lui apporter un thermos de café ?

– Castiel, tu es l'appât, tu n'as pas le temps de jouer les amis prévenant. Soupira la démone.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

– On continue. Répondit Meg. Et si à cinq heures du matin il ne s'est toujours rien passé, on arrête et on sort l'autre de son sous-sol.

L'ange eut une légère grimace à l'idée d'abandonner cette chasse. Il voulait être capable d'en résoudre au moins une dans sa vie sans l'aide des Winchester. Castiel voulait prouver qu'il était capable d'être quelqu'un d'autre qu'un soldat du Paradis ou même un simple rebelle.

Il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose de bien pour une fois dans sa vie.

Le brun soupira tandis que Meg repartait se cacher un peu plus loin tout en répondant à Nick de patienter encore quelques heures. L'ange reprit alors son errance dans les couloirs avant de s'appuyer contre une fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Mais la contemplation de Castiel fut rapidement interrompu par du bruit émanant non loin de son couloir. N'importe quel humain aurait trouvé l'ambiance nocturne de l'hôpital absolument sinistre mais Castiel, lui, se contenta de plisser les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qui se tramait.

Quelqu'un apparus soudain et l'ange marqua un temps d'arrêt.

Dean.

Du moins quelqu'un avec l'apparence de Dean. Castiel avait beau ne pas être au mieux de sa forme, il voyait toujours l'âme des personnes en face de lui. Il était impossible pour lui de se tromper sauf si la dite personne porter un charme capable de dissimuler temporairement sa véritable nature.

Alors non, cette personne n'était pas Dean Winchester.

Pourtant, le faux chasseur lui fit l'exact sourire de la dernière fois. Le sourire qui faisait chavirer le cœur de Castiel... Il s'approcha d'un pas tranquille, comme il le faisait souvent et Castiel ne bougea pas, le laissant s'approcher. Le brun ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre qu'il venait peut-être de trouver la fameuse sirène.

Ou alors c'était une hallucination... Et du coup c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle pour la santé mentale de l'ange.

– Salut Cas.

Le brun resta muet et le faux Dean fronça un peu les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

– Je me demande si tu es le vrai Dean ou si tu es une hallucination.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je serais une hallucination Cas ? Fit le chasseur en riant légèrement.

– Parce que tu n'aurais aucune raison d'être là au milieu de la nuit. Répondit pragmatiquement l'ange.

Le faux chasseur se tenait maintenant devant lui, de la même manière qu'il l'aurait fait pour flirter avec une femme dans un bar. L'ange l'avait déjà vu faire et s'il avait pus, Castiel aurait reculé d'un pas pour prendre un peu de distance. Mais le brun était coincé entre le chasseur et la fenêtre. Dean en profita pour poser ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de l'ange et s'était penché vers lui, envahissant son espace vitale. Distraitement, Castiel se souvint que la sirène avait besoin d'un rapport sexuel avec sa victime ou de lui administrer sa salive pour l'ensorceler.

C'était sûrement pour ça que le visage du faux Dean était aussi près du sien...

– Tu marques un point. Accorda le chasseur. Mais même si je suis une hallucination, est-ce que cela à une importance maintenant ?

Leurs deux visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart et Castiel pouvait sentir le souffle du faux chasseur sur ses lèvres.

Castiel avait envie de répondre que, oui, cela avait une importance. Le brun avait parfois imaginé une telle situation quand il laissait son esprit divaguer ou qu'il voyait le chasseur rire. Il se prenait à rêver de Dean en face de lui qui se pencherait un jour de la même manière pour l'embrasser.

Voyant que Castiel semblait distrait, le faux Dean acheva presque de combler l'écart entre leurs lèvres. Mais l'imposteur fut brusquement pousser sur le côté par Meg, faisant sursauter l'ange. Surgissant de nul part, la démone venait de littéralement tacler la sirène au sol dans une parfaitement imitation d'une joueur de football américain et « Dean » poussa un cri de surprise.

La sirène essaye de se défaire de la prise de Meg, ruant dans tous les sens et frappant comme elle le pouvait. Ses tentatives furent cependant sans succès puisque Meg l'avait efficacement plaquée au sol. La démone tourna la tête vers Castiel et cria :

– Maintenant !

L'ange sortit de sa stupeur et posa ses mains sur les deux autres avant de les téléporter dans les sous-sols. Le court voyage déstabilisa un instant Meg et la sirène profita de se relâchement pour s'écarter de la démone et se remettre debout. Mais elle resta un instant figée de surprise en voyant qu'elle avait changé d'endroit. Le faux Dean aperçut ensuite Nick qui venait de lancer la dague de fer trempée de son sang à la démone. Cette dernière s'approcha avec un petit sourire effrayant.

– Bien et si tu nous montrais ta véritable apparence avant que je ne te tue ?

– Mais vous êtes quoi bordel ? ! S'exclama la sirène en reculant précipitamment.

Le faux Dean dévisagea Nick avec une expression que l'ange aurait trouvé comique sur le vrai chasseur.

– Je croyais que t'étais humain toi !

– Donc tu es quelqu'un de l'hôpital qui me connaît. Raisonna le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Alors tu es qui ?

La sirène sembla hésiter et Meg fit un nouveau pas vers elle avec un air menaçant. La démone semblait vouloir couper court à la conversation pour tout simplement tuer la sirène et en avoir enfin finit avec toute cette histoire. Castiel ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer… Mais il devait avouer qu'il était assez curieux quand à l'identité réelle de la sirène dans l'hôpital.

– D'accord... Mais après vous m'expliquez qui vous êtes ! Finit par dire le faux Dean.

Sans attendre leur réponse, la sirène changea d'apparence. Ses traits se modifièrent, devenant plus fins : et elle perdit plusieurs centimètres. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dévoila l'apparence d'une jeune trentenaire à la taille modeste et aux cheveux brun coupés très courts.

Alyssa Mocking se tenait devant eux.

Les yeux de Nick s'écarquillèrent alors que Castiel penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté. L'infirmière n'avait pas du tout était l'une des suspectes prévues. La brune devait donc dissimuler sa véritable nature avec des amulettes ou des sorts. Meg poussa un sifflement de surprise en regardant la sirène :

– Ben ça alors, si je m'attendais à ce que tu sois à l'origine des meurtres !

– T'es pas la seule à être surprise. Rétorqua Alyssa en les fixant avec méfiance.

– Mais pourquoi tu as essayé de me faire tuer Castiel ? S'exclama Nick, encore stupéfait.

La sirène regarda alternativement l'ange et le blond avant de grimacer.

– Vous étiez en train de poser des questions sur moi et j'ai sus que je devais me débarrasser de l'un de vous deux pour être tranquille.

– Ils sont tous les deux des patients d'un asile psychiatrique. Remarqua Meg. Peu importe ce qu'ils auraient dit personne ne les auraient cru.

– Je suis du genre prudente. Rétorqua Alyssa d'un ton plat. Si on s'intéresse un peu trop à mes chasses alors je fais le ménage. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer.

Castiel n'aurait jamais cru entendre une telle chose sortir de la bouche de l'infirmière. Elle qui semblait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche ! Et il semblait que ce n'était pas sa première tuerie. Comme toutes celles de son espèce, Alyssa avait pensé à sa survie avant tout… Nick devait en être venu au même raisonnement car il déclara d'un ton peiné :

– Et donc tu m'as ensorcelé pour que je tue Castiel.

Alyssa soupira et elle eut l'air un instant désolé .

– Je te connaissais depuis plus longtemps que lui Nick, du coup je préférais me débarrasser de lui plutôt que de toi. Expliqua-t-elle. En plus t'es un fan de _Game of Thrones_!

Meg leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers les deux autres :

– Bon, maintenant qu'on a eut des explications, est-ce que je peux la tuer ?

– Mais c'est Alyssa... Protesta Nick malgré lui.

– Et alors ? Contra Meg d'un ton impitoyable. Tu savais bien que ça risquait d'être une de tes connaissances.

– On pourrait peut-être discuter ? Intervint Castiel.

Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de tuer l'infirmière s'il pouvait l'éviter. Pendant un instant, Castiel se demanda comment les choses se seraient passées si Meg avait réussis à poignarder la sirène avant qu'elle ne reprenne son apparence habituelle... La démone leva les yeux au ciel et désigna Alyssa avec le poignard :

– Elle a essayé de te tuer et elle risque d'attirer des chasseurs sur l'hôpital. Répondit Meg. On s'en débarrasse et puis c'est tout !

– Euh... Et si je vous promets de ne pas recommencer et de quitter la ville, est-ce que vous me laisseriez partir ? Fit la sirène d'une petite voix.

Nick soupira un long moment et se passa une main dans les cheveux, semblant réfléchir.

– Quand on a fait des recherches, on a vu aucun meurtres de ce style depuis cinq ans. Fit soudain le blond. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais recommencer ?

La sirène eut l'air embarrassée l'espace d'un instant avant de grommeler :

– Astrid c'est trouvé un abruti.

– Un quoi ? répéta Nick en pensant avoir mal compris.

– Un mec ! Et ça va faire trois mois.

Castiel plissa les yeux, ne voyant pas le rapport entre le petit copain de l'infirmière de jour et les meurtres commit par la sirène.

– Et alors ? Fit Nick sans comprendre lui non plus.

– A cause de ça elle s'occupe moins de moi ! S'exclama la brune, outrée.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Meg ne secoue la tête d'un air exaspéré :

– Ah je vois. Fit-elle.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle, interrogatifs, alors la démone expliqua :

– Les sirènes ont un besoin maladif d'affection et d'amour, elles s'en nourrissent. C'est pour ça qu'elles séduisent des gens et les rendent fou d'elles grâce à leurs venins. Mais une sirène peut cesser de tuer pendant un moment si elle trouve une personne satisfaisant ses besoins sans avoir besoin de l'ensorceler.

Alyssa eut un petit sourire approbateur mais Meg ajouta :

– Enfin, la plus part du temps se sont quand même juste des garces versatiles qui sont pas foutues de rester plus de deux jours avec la même personne.

– Hey ! Je suis pas une garce espèce de... Mais t'es quoi d'abord ? Une chasseuse ? Demanda Alyssa en fronçant les sourcils.

Meg ricana avant de répondre :

– Merci pour l'insulte, mais je suis une démone.

– Sérieux ? Fit la sirène d'un ton dubitatif.

Meg cligna des yeux, les faisant devenir complètement noir. Castiel nota que Nick n'eut aucune réaction devant ce changement, ce qui était pour le moins étrange. Les Winchester, eux, semblaient toujours ne seraient ce que changer légèrement de posture quand un démon flashait ses yeux noir. L'ange rangea se détail dans un coin de son esprit à côté de celui concernant la vague d'énergie démoniaque de la dernière fois.

Il avait décidément bien des questions à poser à Nick.

Alyssa quant à elle eut l'air un instant impressionnée. Cela devait être la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un démon de sa vie. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Nick et Castiel avant de demander :

– Et vous ?

– Humain. Répondit le blond.

La brune eut l'air rassurée par cette information et Castiel s'avança un peu pour dire :

– Et moi...

– Shht Clarence. Coupa la démone. Je te signale que ta présence ici doit rester confidentielle.

– Je sais quand même que son vrai prénom c'est Castiel maintenant. Remarqua mine de rien Alyssa.

Meg, qui avait reprit ses yeux humains, la fixa d'un air sadique :

– Et rien que pour ça je devrais te tuer.

Alyssa perdit son petit sourire et Nick leva les yeux au ciel.

– Meg, tu peux arrêter de la menacer toutes les deux minutes ?

– Merci Nick. Fit la sirène, soulagée.

– Ne me remercie pas. Fit le blond avec une grimace. Et d'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le fait qu'Astrid ait un mec dans sa vie te pousse à tuer des gens.

La démone lui jeta un regard signifiant clairement « _T'es con quand tu t'y met toi aussi_ » que Nick ignora consciencieusement alors que Castiel supposait d'une voix innocente :

_C'est parce que tu es amoureuse d'Astrid ?

Si Nick sembla se retenir de se frapper le front, Meg elle, ne se priva pas pour lever les yeux au ciel devant se manque total de tact. La sirène le regarda avec des yeux incertains, comme si la question lui était vraiment complexe. Mais peut-être l'était-elle. Les êtres surnaturels qui étaient nés ainsi et n'avaient pas été transformé suite à une mauvaise rencontre avaient souvent tendance à éprouver les émotions différemment. Castiel était bien placé pour le savoir, ses sentiments pour un certain chasseur étaient bien souvent nébuleux et affreusement compliqué.

_ Je l'aime mais pas comme tu le sous-entend. Soupira finalement la sirène. C'est ma meilleure amie, ma sœur,... C'est bête à dire mais je suis jalouse parce que depuis qu'elle c'est trouvé ce type, on se voit moins souvent.

– Pourquoi tu le tue pas alors ? Remarqua Meg avec pragmatisme en haussant un sourcil.

Nick lui jeta un regard noir tout en affichant l'air de celui qui en a marre de devoir canaliser les pulsions meurtrières de tout le monde alors qu'Alyssa s'exclamait dramatiquement :

– Parce qu'elle a l'air heureuse avec ! Je suis en train de la perdre pour une andouille de guitariste raté reconvertis dans la finance ! A cause de ça, je me sens seule et je me suis remise à chasser parce que j'ai besoin de me nourrir.

– Tu devrais manger du miel plutôt. Fit Castiel. C'est quand même beaucoup moins dangereux pour les humains.

Alyssa lui jeta un regard curieux alors que l'ange hochait doctement la tête. Il était persuadé que le miel était la solution à beaucoup de problème quand il y réfléchissait bien. Soudain, Meg claqua la langue d'un air agacé, faisant retourner Nick vers elle.

– Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais la démone l'ignora pour fixer Alyssa.

– On va pas y passer l'éternité. Déclara-t-elle. Tu vas aller voir Astrid maintenant et tout lui révéler. Après soit tu te casses de cette ville, avec ou sans elle, pour arrêter d'attirer l'attention ici soit je te tue maintenant.

– Quoi ? ! S'écria la sirène d'une voix étranglée. Je ne peux pas tout dire à Astrid !

– Tu veux mourir maintenant alors ? Rétorqua Meg en la menaçant avec le poignard qui luisait toujours de sang.

Alyssa grinça des dents mais finit par hocher la tête. Par la suite, il fut convenu que Castiel téléporterait Meg et la sirène chez cette dernière. Alyssa devrait parler à son amie tandis que Meg serait uniquement là pour s'assurer que se soit bien le cas et qu'il n'y ait pas d'entourloupe. Cependant, Nick fit promettre à la démone de ne pas tuer les deux infirmières pour régler cette histoire plus vite. Meg avait eut l'air presque dessus. Castiel rassura alors Nick en lui disant que ses pouvoirs lui permettaient de localiser n'importe quelle âmes et qui lui serait facile de savoir si Astrid était toujours en vie.

L'ange s'envola par la suite avec les deux femmes qu'il laissa devant la porte d'un appartement se situant à une vingtaine de minute à pieds de l'hôpital. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour envoyer quelques sms aux Winchester, Meg lui ayant montré comment se servir des smileys. Castiel eut d'ailleurs la surprise de voir que les deux frères ne dormaient pas et étaient actuellement sur la route.

Quand Castiel revint dans les sous-sols, Nick était en train de s'étirer, faisant craquer ses articulations.

– Si je m'attendais à ce que Alyssa soit la sirène... Fit le blond en soupirant. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir mourir, d'accord, mais quand je pense qu'elle m'a ensorcelé… !

– Il n'y a pas un vieil adage humain qui dit qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne ? Répondit Castiel.

Nick eut un sourire sans joie avant de hocher la tête.

– En tout cas, je vais aller faire une petit tour en cuisine. Fit-il en retenant un bâillement.

– Pourquoi ?

– Toute cette histoire m'a donné faim.

– On a qu'à aller manger dehors ! Proposa joyeusement Castiel en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

– Mais il est quasiment cinq heures du matin et j'ai pas d'argent...

_C'est pas un problème ! Répondit l'ange en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

 **oOoOoOo**

Le voyage dura à peine une seconde, juste le temps que Castiel vise bien les sièges arrière de la voiture empruntée par les Winchester avant d'atterrir à l'intérieur. Nick regarda tout autours de lui avec surprise tandis que Lucifer choisissait ce moment pour se manifester, se retrouvant assit entre le blond et l'ange.

Le reste des événements fut ensuite très flou.

Sam, qui s'était retourné en les entendant arriver, se mit à crier « _Lucifer !_ » en voyant Nick sur le siège derrière lui. L'archange déchu répondit par un « _Salut Sammy !_ » dans le vide tandis que Nick s'exclamait « _Ah ! Les Winchester !_ ». Dean appuya soudain brutalement sur la pédale de frein après un rapide coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Cela ne fit aucun effet à Castiel mais il dû rapidement tendre le bras pour maintenir le dos de Nick contre la banquette arrière. A cause de la force du freinage et de l'absence de ceinture de sécurité, le blond se serait probablement écrasé violemment le visage contre le siège de Sam. Nick eut ensuite à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Dean braquait son pistolet contre le front du blond, ayant rapidement garé la voiture sur le côté de la route.

Nick écarquilla les yeux alors que Castiel lançait :

_ Est-ce que vous avez de la monnaie ?

L'ange fut ignoré par les deux frères et Sam venait à son tour de sortir son arme. Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

– Franchement, ils n'ont toujours pas comprit que les armes humaines ne peuvent rien contre moi ? D'accord, là ils ne savent pas qu'il s'agit uniquement de Nick mais quand même.

Castiel vit que le blond faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas lui répondre mais cet effort était probablement motivé par le fait que s'il bougeait ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, les deux autres lui tireraient dessus.

– Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Satan ? ! Hurla Dean.

_C'est pas mon frère, c'est Nick. Répondit l'ange sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Ouais puis si vous pouviez arrêter avec ce surnom stupide, se serait bien. Poursuivit Lucifer qui continuait d'être ignoré.

– Nick ? Répéta Sam en fronçant les sourcils et en continuant de viser le blond.

– … Salut. Fit celui-ci avec le sourire le plus crispé de l'univers.

Dean cligna des yeux avant de regarder Castiel :

– Attend, c'était lui le « Nick » de la dernière fois ? ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? !

– Tu aurais trouvé ça bizarre et vous seriez venus à l'hôpital alors que je dois faire profil bas. Répondit l'ange avec une logique implacable.

– Et parce qu'il y avait aussi de grandes chances pour qu'il essaye de le flinguer... Un peu comme maintenant. Ajouta doctement Lucifer.

Cette fois-ci le blond ne se priva pour jeter un discret regard noir au Diable qui affichait un air purement amusée par toute la situation. Dean se mit à râler devant l'imprudence et la stupidité de Castiel pour lui avoir cachée une telle chose. Cela eut l'air d'exaspérer Sam qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de finalement abaisser son arme.

– Dean, t'es pas le mieux placé pour faire la moral à Castiel. Fit-il avec agacement.

– Quoi ? !

– Toi aussi tu as tendance à cacher des choses quand c'est pour notre « bien » alors ne t'acharnes pas sur Castiel, c'est pas si grave.

Le plus vieux des deux lança un regard trahis à l'autre mais Sam l'ignora pour demander :

– Castiel, pourquoi tu voulais de la monnaie ?

– Je pensais qu'ont pourraient aller prendre un petit déjeuner en France mais on n'a pas d'argent pour payer. Expliqua l'ange.

_ En France ? Répéta Nick. Tu voulais qu'on ailles en France ?

Castiel hocha la tête avec un sourire tandis que Lucifer disait d'un ton approbateur :

– C'est vrai que Paris c'est jolie à cette saison même si à cause du décalage horaire vous prendriez plus un déjeuner qu'un petit déjeuner.

– … Castiel, ils payent en euros en France pas en dollars. Finit par répondre Sam.

– Oh ? Alors ça marchera pas ?

Sam secoua la tête alors que Dean reposait finalement son arme tout en continuant d'afficher un air méfiant. Il se massa ensuite les tempes d'un air agacé devant cette situation improbable. Nick se détendit légèrement en voyant qu'il ne risquait plus pour l'instant de se faire tuer dans la seconde à venir.

– J'ai vu un panneau pour une station service faisant café qui est ouverte 24h/24. Répondit finalement Dean. On va aller là bas et toi – il désigna Nick – t'as des choses à nous dire.

C'est ainsi qu'après quinze minutes de voiture, ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre, si on ne comptait pas Lucifer, assit dans la fameuse station service qui se faisait un devoir d'accueillir tout voyager à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit.

– Bon alors déjà, comment t'as fais pour survivre ? Demanda Dean de but-en-blanc. Au mieux, t'aurais dû finir en légume.

Nick soupira avant de dire :

_ Est-ce qu'un jour on arrêtera de me poser cette question?

Sam lui fit presque un sourire compatissant tandis que Dean le fixait, semblant vouloir sa réponse. L'ange décida alors d'intervenir et répondit :

– Lucifer l'a sauvé.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et le dévisagèrent.

– Quoi ? S'exclama le plus vieux des Winchester.

– Hey ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! Protesta l'archange déchus en croisant les bras.

Nick roula des yeux malgré lui avant de subitement se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se racla la gorge avant d'expliquer :

– Ce qu'essaye de dire Castiel c'est que la Grâce de Lucifer m'a protégé mais je crois que ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Lucifer lui jeta un regard en coin tandis que Dean fixait Nick d'un air suspicieux par dessus son café alors que Sam semblait pensif.

– Et pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital psychiatrique ? Demanda le jeune chasseur.

Le blond soupira doucement et répondit :

– Disons que la possession m'a laissé pour effet secondaire de voir les yeux noir des démons en permanence. Je suis tombé sur l'un d'eux dans une rue et j'ai fais un mélange de crise de panique et d'hallucination. Comme vous vous en doutez, ça c'est mal passé et j'ai été interné.

La réponse eut le mérite de surprendre les deux chasseurs. Nick esquiva leurs regards, préférant fixer sa propre tasse de café. Castiel comprenait désormais mieux pourquoi le blond n'avait pas réagit quand Meg avait changé la couleur de ses yeux devant Alyssa. L'ange se demanda soudain si le coup des cartes de la dernière fois n'était pas un effet secondaire de plus laissé à Nick après sa possession...

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent avant que Nick ne demande finalement :

– Personnellement, j'aimerais savoir où vous en êtes avec les Léviathans ?

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel, qui haussa les épaules, et répondit :

– On s'en occupe.

– Tant mieux, j'aimerais éviter de me faire bouffer.

Cela eut le mérite de faire légèrement sourire Dean et Castiel compta ça pour un bon point.

– Ils essayent de nous engraisser via le sirop de maïs. Expliqua cependant Sam. Tu devras faire attention à ce que tu manges désormais.

– Mais y en a pratiquement partout. Répondit Nick en fronçant les sourcils.

– A peu près dans toute la nourriture industriel. Intervint Lucifer d'un ton docte.

– Je te détecterais les plats contaminés. Proposa aimablement Castiel.

– Tu peux faire ça ? Demanda Dean, surprit.

– Bien sur, je peux voir les aliments au niveau moléculaire, ce n'est pas dur pour moi.

Le reste de la discussion s'enchaîna plus naturellement par la suite. Cependant, les deux frères semblaient encore suspicieux à propos de Nick. Celui-ci finit par leur proposer de l'asperger d'eau bénite ou d'effectuer tous autres tests lui permettant de prouver son humanité. Castiel vit que Dean faillit le prendre au mot mais un regard de Sam l'en dissuada. L'ange profita de cette conversation pour en savoir plus sur la situation des monstres qu'il avait libérés. Castiel n'était peut être pas de taille à les affronter, ni ne le désirait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder un œil sur toute cette histoire.

Si Dean et Sam se faisaient tuer en les affrontant, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Lucifer quant à lui était plutôt calme, chacune de ses interventions ne trouvant aucune réponses. Plus d'une fois Castiel vit Nick jeter un coup d'oeil dans la direction du Diable et il savait que s'il avait pus, le blond aurait rembarré Lucifer un nombre incalculable de fois. Castiel ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé entre ces deux là mais quand Lucifer était revenu de sa discussion avec Nick, il était resté étonnamment silencieux. Son frère s'était contenté de s'asseoir sur la petite table de la chambre et de fixer le plafond.

Autant dire que l'ange était particulièrement curieux sur ce qui avait bien pus se passer.

Dean finit par se lever pour aller aux toilettes et Castiel s'éclipsa pour aller chercher une nouvelle tassé de café au comptoir. La boisson était à volonté et même s'il n'avait pas besoin de manger, Castiel avait un goût prononcé pour les molécules composant le café.

Quand il revint, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en voyant que Sam et Nick semblaient en pleine discussion. Lucifer réapparut à ses côtés, faisant presque sursauter le brun.

– Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens ?

– Je n'espionne pas.

– Alors va les rejoindre. Répondit le Diable avec un sourire.

– Je vais les rejoindre... Dans cinq minutes. Fit Castiel en restant cacher.

L'ange pouvait entendre les deux autres parler de la période qui avait suivit l'avortement de l'Apocalypse. Mais Nick fronçais les sourcils : il avait remarqué que Sam le fixait étrangement. Castiel vit le blond tenter d'ignorer le comportement du plus jeune mais il finit par craquer et demander :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Sam eut un petit rire nerveux avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux, semblant chercher comment formuler ses idées.

_ En faite je voulais savoir...

– Oui ?

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à dire oui à Lucifer ? Fit Sam, sincèrement curieux.

Nick se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure avant de prendre une longue gorgée de café. Au vu de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Nick le soir où il s'était fait ensorceler par la sirène, Castiel se demanda si le blond allait tout expliquer au chasseur. Est-ce que celui-ci s'en voudrait d'avoir indirectement rendu le sacrifice de la famille de Nick inutile ?

– Quand Lucifer est venu me voir, il m'a promit la vengeance pour ma famille qui avait été tué quelques mois avant. Répondit finalement l'ancien vaisseau.

Le visage de Sam passa de la surprise à la grimace avant qu'il ne dise :

– Je suis désolé.

Nick secoua la tête avant d'afficher un sourire triste.

– Avant qu'il ne manifeste, j'étais devenu quasiment alcoolique et parfois, j'hallucinais. Continua-t-il. J'ai crus que je devenais complètement dingue quand il est venu me parler sous l'apparence de ma femme décédée.

– Il a osé ? S'exclama Sam. Mais ce n'est pas si étonnant... Il a fait pareille pour moi avec Jess.

– Lucifer joue sur l'affectif. Approuva Nick, pensif. C'est comme ça qu'il convainc les gens sans faire preuve de violence. Et parfois...

– Parfois ?

Nick fixa sa tasse désormais vide et Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Lucifer. Celui-ci était aussi immobile et impassible qu'une statue mais l'ange savait que son frère ne perdait pas un seul mot de la conversation.

– Parfois tu as vraiment l'impression qu'il se préoccupe de toi quand il te parle. Termina-t-il d'un ton amer.

Sam regarda Nick dans les yeux avant de se laisser un peu aller contre le siège de la banquette, les mains sur ses genoux. Le jeune chasseur eut un petit rictus presque amusé alors qu'il disait :

– J'ai pensé exactement la même chose durant cette année mais j'ai toujours crus que si j'en parlais à quelqu'un, j'allais me faire incendier.

– Sympathiser avec ou pour le Diable n'est pas le meilleur moyen de se faire des amis dans ton milieu. Répondit Nick avec sympathie.

– Dean lui aurait mit son poing dans la figure. Ajouta Lucifer d'un ton docte.

Castiel retint l'envie purement humaine de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais Lucifer croisa les bras avant de murmurer :

– Mais Nick se trompe, je me préoccupe d'eux, se sont mes vaisseaux après tout.

L'ange se tourna vers lui, étonné.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'ils sont à _moi_. Répondit avec Lucifer avec un sourire.

Aussi malsaine que pouvait sonner cette phrase, Castiel comprit soudain ce que sous-entendait son frère. Lucifer prenait soin de ce qui était à lui, de ce qu'il aimait. Bien sur, les deux humains étaient loin de recevoir le même amour que le Diable portait à sa famille mais c'était également loin d'être négligeable.

Nick et Sam étaient à _lui._

Ils étaient créés pour le contenir, pour lui permettre de marcher parmi les humains et déclencher une Apocalypse désormais annulé. Cette notion pouvait paraitre révoltante pour les humains mais Lucifer prenait soin de ce qui lui appartenait. Et cela, peu importe que la personne soit d'accord ou non. La possessivité et la passion de l'Etoile du Matin avaient toujours été connues au Paradis et Castiel savait que quiconque avait l'audace de toucher ce qui appartenait à son frère risquait de s'en attirer les foudres.

La seule personne autorisé à leur faire du mal, c'était lui et uniquement lui.

Castiel voulu répondre à Lucifer quand la main de Dean se posa soudain sur son épaule. L'ange se retourna et vit le chasseur lui faire un petit sourire :

– Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner ?

– Tu vois ? Fit Lucifer. Même Dean le dit !

Le brun haussa les épaules et le chasseur poursuivit :

_Allez on y retourne, ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait sinon.

Castiel hocha la tête mais demanda néanmoins :

– Tu n'es pas en colère à propos de Nick ?

Dean eut l'air d'hésiter une seconde mais il secoua la tête.

– Non c'est bon. Répondit-il. Et puis il est humain, tu ne cours aucun risque.

Heureusement que Dean ignorait que Nick avait tenté de le tuer alors... Castiel garda cette pensée pour lui même et se contenta de sourire alors qu'ils revenaient s'asseoir avec les deux autres, Lucifer sur leurs talons.

 **oOoOoOo**

Mais tandis que le petit groupe parlait à des centaines de kilomètres de là, un médecin de l'hôpital était en train de se laver les mains dans les toilettes. Une fois cela fait, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années en profita pour se pencher et boire un peu d'eau au robinet pour se rafraîchir. Les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas le liquide noirâtre qui s'était mélangé à l'eau. Le docteur déglutit difficilement, sa bouche envahit par un goût amer et il s'essuya d'un revers de manche.

Pendant quelques secondes rien ne se passa.

Puis un sourire satisfait et démesuré se dessina sur le visage du médecin alors que le Léviathan serrait et desserrait ses poings pour tester son nouveau corps. Avec ça, il allait pouvoir enquêter sur les rumeurs auxquels Dick n'avait pas put prêter attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Damien » quitta les toilettes, bien décidé à vérifier si Castiel était en vie.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous a plus ! N'hesitez pas à me laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! Au plaisir de vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre ! See you !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi à part quelques OC.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur l'avant dernier chapitre de Team Crazy ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles sont toujours autant apprécié ! Comme je l'ai dit, nous arrivons presque à la fin de cette histoire et le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Bon, vous devez vous en doutez, c'est là que les choses se corsent pour notre petit groupe. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas être totalement dégueulasse avec mes personnages non plus. Après tout, je ne suis pas un monstre ! Enfin presque pas... Juste un peu... Ce qu'il faut quoi. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta ! Bonne lecture !

 **Mot de la Bêta :** AH MON DIEU CETTE FIN ! Raiu, comment OSES-TU ! Si je te choppe je t'enferme dans un placard rempli de chaussettes puantes de gobelins ! Cette fin… Cette fin… AAAAARGH ! … Oui je suis calme. Très calme. Non non non c'est pas grave. Lisez donc le chapitre, mes poussins : moi je dois aller dégommer l'auteure à la hache.

* * *

Alyssa et Astrid ne se présentèrent pas à l'hôpital le lendemain.

Ce fut légèrement la panique au service du personnel qui perdait deux de leurs employées en même temps sans aucun préavis. Les infirmières avaient déposé leur lettre de démission dans la boite aux lettres de l'hôpital aux aurores avant de filer avec la voiture d'Astrid dans l'idée de quitter l'Indiana.

Meg vint expliquer à Nick et Castiel toute l'histoire durant l'heure du petit-déjeuner. La sirène avait effectivement tout raconté à son amie, mais en faisant passer les meurtres pour de la survie. Au grand étonnement de Meg, Alyssa n'avait pas essayé de rejeter la faute sur Astrid et son petit ami. Cependant, après quelques questions bien orientées, la blonde avait assez vite comprit que sa relation avec David était la raison pour laquelle la sirène, auparavant inactive, c'était remise à chasser.

Astrid avait mit cependant plus de temps à accepter que son amie ne soit pas humaine mais surtout, qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait part de cette information après toutes leurs années d'amitié. Elles étaient inséparables alors pourquoi ? Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? La démone avait soupiré lourdement en résumant leur dispute qui avait duré presque deux heures. Nick pouvait voir sur son visage que, si elle avait pu, la démone aurait réglé le problème à grand coup de poignard. Cependant, Meg semblait vouloir dans les bonnes grâces de Castiel et c'était abstenue de commettre un double homicide.

Ce ne fut que vers les coups de six heures du matin qu'Astrid prit sa décision. En quelques minutes, elle avait sortit une grosse valise avant de déclarer qu'elle avait toujours voulu vivre à San Francisco. Alyssa eut d'abord l'air choquée qu'Astrid la choisisse effectivement à David et son travail. Mais elle n'avait pas tergiversé plus que ça et était allée chercher son sac de voyage. La démone les avaient regardé emballer le plus d'affaires possibles avant de tout stocker dans la voiture. Elles vivaient dans un appartement meublé et n'avait pas tant de meubles que ça au final. A sept heures du matin tout était prêt et elles étaient parties sans se retourner.

Nick se demanda ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer pour elles maintenant et si leur amitié tiendrait vraiment le coup durant le voyage. Le blond n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir mais au moins pouvait-il être sûr qu'il n'y aurait plus de meurtre à l'hôpital et qu'ils ne recevraient aucune attention risquant de compromettre la cachette de Castiel.

Au final, toute cette histoire se terminait plutôt bien.

 **oOoOoOo**

Nick était allongé sur son lit, face contre son oreiller. C'était l'heure de déjeuner mais Castiel lui avait interdit de manger le repas servis par le self de l'hôpital après avoir constaté que les plats servis étaient contaminés par du sirop de maïs. Les quantités utilisées étaient petites mais Nick n'avait pas envie d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un gramme de cette saloperie dans son organisme. Il avait déjà suffisamment de problèmes sans avoir besoin de rajouter de la nourriture le transformant lentement en mouton apathique.

Cependant, il avait beau être midi, Nick avait juste envie de dormir pour le reste de la journée. Il n'était plus un adolescent et passer des nuits blanches n'étaient pas la meilleure idée du monde. Forcément, tout cela le laisser vidé même s'il avait fait l'effort de faire un cours de yoga avec Ethan vers dix heures. Le blond n'avait pas eut le courage de dire non à son ami qui, d'après les dernières nouvelles, risquait de quitter l'hôpital bientôt.

Nick songeait que l'établissement allait lui paraître bien vide une fois que tout le monde serait partis. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de faire un réel effort devant les médecins pour qu'ils considèrent sérieusement l'idée de le laisser partir aussi.

Le blond était en train de réfléchir à ça quand la voix de Lucifer s'exclama soudain :

_Hey Nick ! Regarde !

L'interpellé soupira lourdement mais ne se retourna pas vers la fausse hallucination. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis les révélations de Lucifer sur sa Chute du Paradis et Nick n'avait franchement pas envie de lui faire la conversation. En plus, contrairement à Castiel, le blond ne pouvait pas faire partir le Diable s'il le désirait. Cela tenait peut-être du fait que l'hallucination soit celle de l'ange et non celle de Nick. Lui il s'était juste « reconnecté » avec le Diable après tout.

Connexion qui devrait, d'après les dires de Castiel, bientôt arriver à son terme.

_Nick ! Occupe toi de moi ! Chouina le diable avec une voix de gamin pourri gâté faisant un caprice.

Avec un grognement, le blond releva la tête pour regarder Lucifer et sursauta.

_ ... Pourquoi t'as l'apparence de Sam ? Demanda-t-il, surprit.

L'hallucination eut un sourire alors qu'il lissait les pans de sa veste blanche d'un air soigneux. Nick trouva cela étrange de voir le jeune Winchester dans un vêtement aussi formel que ce costume blanc faisant beaucoup trop sérieux pour le chasseur. Nick avait même l'impression de voir une tenue de mariage en faite. « Sam » lui fit un petit sourire avant de tourner sur lui même comme pour se faire admirer par Nick.

_Tu m'as fait remarquer hier avant d'aller te coucher que tu en avais marre de me voir avec ton apparence donc j'ai décidé de changer ça.

Nick le regarda, légèrement surpris. Il avait effectivement dit ça au Diable alors qu'il sentait l'insomnie poindre à cause des deux cafés qu'il avait bu avec les Winchester. Le blond se souvenait vaguement de s'être plaint de plusieurs autres choses au Diable mais il n'avait pas pensé que celui-ci tiendrait compte d'au moins une de ses remarques.

_Ah. Finit-il par répondre.

_ Ah ? Répéta Lucifer en faisant la moue. C'est tout ? Les humains n'apprécient vraiment rien !

_Tu veux tous nous tuer. Rétorqua Nick en secouant la tête.

_Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour ignorer l'habilité de l'exécution !

_Lucifer... Soupira Nick. Tu ne peux pas aller embêter Castiel plutôt ?

_Non, le voir écumer les restaurants de Madrid était ennuyeux. Expliqua simplement Lucifer en remettant une mèche de « Sam » derrière son oreille.

_Madrid ? Il est en Espagne ?

Lucifer hocha la tête et la chambre devint subitement toute noire, surprenant le blond. Il cligna des yeux et quand la lumière revint, Lucifer avait reprit l'apparence de Nick. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils lorsque la pièce redevint noire avant de se rallumer aussitôt. Mais quand il vit que le diable avait reprit l'apparence de Sam, il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. Et en effet, Lucifer se mit à allumer et éteindre la lumière, changeant de Nick à Sam à chaque fois. Le blond aurait pus l'ignorer en plongeant à nouveau son visage contre son oreiller. Mais c'était sans compter Lucifer qui se mit à chanter au rythme de ses changements:

 __Nick, Sam, Nick, Sam, Nick, Sam, Nick, Sam,..._

Il se passa presque cinq bonnes minutes avant que le blond ne puisse plus ignorer l'hallucination.

_Lucifer... Marmonna Nick en essayant de se boucher les oreilles.

 __Nick, Sam, Nick, Sam, Nick, Sam,..._

_Lucifer, arrête.

_ _Nick, Sam, Nick, Sam,._..

_MAIS FERME LA BORDEL ! Hurla Nick en descendant de son lit pour faire face au Diable.

Lucifer se stoppa sous l'apparence de Sam et eut l'air de celui qui venait de prouver quelque chose (Quoi à qui, Nick ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir) avant de dire avec un ton satisfait:

_C'est à _moi_ qu'il dit de la fermer.

Il recommença à jouer avec la lumière, sans changer d'apparence cette fois, continuant d'énerver son ancien corps.

_Je vais te tuer. Répondit finalement Nick en se passant une main sur le visage.

_Tu peux pas. Claironna Lucifer.

Le blond craqua et lui balança son oreiller en pleine figure. Le projectile traversa la fausse hallucination qui affichait un air goguenard avant de brusquement disparaître. Nick fronça les sourcils, trouvant ce départ bien trop facile pour être honnête. Mais être sur ses gardes ne fut pas suffisant et quand Lucifer réapparut juste devant lui en criant « Bouh ! », Nick sursauta et heurta le rebord de son lit.

Il tomba en arrière en battant des bras, Lucifer riant de lui toujours sous l'apparence de Sam. Nick grogna une insulte avant de commencer à se redresser sur les coudes quand Lucifer le prit de vitesse. Le Diable se plaça au dessus de lui, les genoux de chaque côtés de sa taille et les mains de part et d'autre de la tête de Nick. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise et dévisagea Lucifer.

_Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Bordel, il pouvait presque se sentir rougir devant tant de proximité...

_Je te casse les pieds. Répondit Lucifer avec un petit sourire en coin. Je croyais que ça se voyait ?

_Mouais...

_Tu ne m'as pas l'air convaincu. Nota la fausse hallucination.

Il y eut un silence avant que Nick ne demande :

_Lucifer ?

_Oui ? Répondit innocemment le Diable.

_Dégage.

_Pas envie.

Nick jura mentalement contre Lucifer qui ne semblait pas prêt de bouger. Le blond réalisa soudain que le faux Sam n'était pas réellement là. Si Nick le désirait, il pouvait toujours se relever et ne rencontrer aucun obstacle _physique_ contre lui. Fort de cette constatation, Nick allait se redresser complètement mais Lucifer semblait avoir deviné ses pensées car il demanda :

_Je te sens perturbé par ma présence Nick.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine de retenir son roulement d'yeux.

_Bien sur que ça me perturbe ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai beau savoir que tu n'es pas le vrai Sam et que les anges n'ont pas de genre définis, cela reste quand même strictement perturbant de voir un autre homme au dessus de moi comme ça.

Il avait beau être ouvert d'esprit, certaines situations le mettait quand même mal à l'aise vu quelles lui étaient improbables et totalement nouvelles la plus part du temps. Lucifer eut l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose par ses griefs et il haussa les épaules.

_Oh, si ce n'est que ça.

Un battement de paupières plus tard et Sam avait laissé place à Sarah. Nick fixa sa « femme » qui se tenait dans la même posture que le jeune chasseur. Lucifer fit un petit sourire au blond avant de demander :

_C'est mieux ?

Nick se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna la tête. Lucifer fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire, comme s'il percevait quelque chose dans le regard dans son ancien corps. Sentant la question venir, le blond décida de le devancer en disant :

_ Change.

Lucifer eut l'air surprit et il fixa Nick sans comprendre. Ce dernier soupira longuement et se passa une main sur le visage.

_Tous autant que vous êtes, vous pourriez arrêter de prendre l'apparence de Sarah ? Expliqua-t-il avec amertume. Vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est blessant pour moi de la voir ainsi sans arrêt en sachant que cela ne pourra jamais être _elle_ ?

Nick avait comprit qu'il s'agissait du choix le plus facile pour l'atteindre mais il commençait à en avoir franchement marre. Le respect envers les défunts n'existait-il pas dans le monde du surnaturel ? Probablement que non puisque les frontières entre la vie et la mort y semblaient vraiment flous. Malheureusement pour Nick, personne ne semblait vouloir ramener sa famille dans ce monde...

Lucifer continua de l'observer un instant avant de reprendre l'apparence de Nick. Celui-ci se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux et le Diable répondit :

_Désolé, je ne le referais plus.

Le blond le dévisagea avec de grands yeux :

_Sérieusement ?

Le Diable hocha la tête et Nick ajouta suspicieusement :

_Je ne sais pas si tu te moques de moi ou pas...

_Nick, je ne mens jamais tu te souviens ? Rétorqua Lucifer, un brin moqueur.

Certes.

L'humain avait tendance à oublier cette information tant elle ne collait pas avec le personnage qu'était supposé être le Diable dans l'inconscient collectif. Mais c'était d'autant plus surprenant d'entendre Lucifer s'excuser en sachant qu'il était sincère.

_Est-ce que tu as décidé de faire ta b.a parce que tu vas bientôt disparaître ? Demanda-t-il cependant.

Lucifer eut un mince sourire mais il répondit sérieusement :

_Ou peut-être ai-je décidé que je te devais effectivement des excuses pour avoir détruit ta vie.

Cette fois-ci, Nick entre-ouvrit la bouche avec une expression clairement choquée peinte sur le visage. Lucifer sembla fier de son petit effet et il en profita pour se pencher un peu vers son ancien corps. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment là que Nick remarqua que le Diable se tenait toujours à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Mais pour l'instant, l'idée que Lucifer cherche à s'excuser était beaucoup plus importante que sa position tendancieuse.

_Ne crois pas que t'excuser va me faire changer d'avis. Finit par répondre le blond. Je suis toujours en colère après toi.

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que se soit aussi simple. Répondit Lucifer.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment avant que Nick ne soupir doucement et dise :

_Enfin, excuse acceptée quand même.

Lucifer eut un sourire ravie et Nick songea distraitement que fixer le Diable de cette manière lui donner l'étrange sensation de regarder une photo de lui.

Il y eut soudain un bruit d'ailes et Castiel apparus dans la chambre avec une assiette fumante entre les mains. L'ange, s'il eut l'air surprit de les voir dans une telle position, n'en laissa rien paraître et s'avança vers le lit.

_ J'ai vérifié tous les ingrédients et je peux te certifier que cette paella est totalement sans danger pour ta santé. Déclara Castiel.

_Merci Cas... Bon Lucifer, est-ce que tu peux te pousser maintenant ? Fit Nick en regardant le Diable.

_Dommage, j'étais bien là. Rétorqua l'archange déchus en se redressant.

Nick leva les yeux au ciel et tendit les mains pour attraper le plat que lui présentait Castiel. Il fixa d'un œil intrigué l'assiette de riz coloré qui sentait bon le safran. Nick n'avait jamais mangé de paella mais il y avait un début à tout. Après deux bouchées, le blond décréta mentalement que ce plat espagnol était vraiment très bon et il se mit à manger tout en écoutant les différentes visites de Castiel dans plusieurs restaurants.

Il eut cependant la surprise de voir Lucifer s'allonger par terre pour poser sa joue contre le genou gauche de Castiel qui s'était assit en tailleur par terre. Il dût dévisager les deux anges un peu trop longtemps car le brun demanda :

_Il y a un problème ? Tu n'aimes pas ? C'est les crevettes c'est ça ?

_Quoi ? Non pas du tout...

_Les calamars alors ? Demanda le brun, presque inquiet.

_Castiel, il fait juste cette tête là parce que je suis couché sur toi. Intervint Lucifer, l'amusement clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

La bouche de l'ange brun forma un « oh » surprit avant de regarder Nick sans comprendre. Légèrement mal à l'aise, ce dernier marmonna :

_ Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je trouvais ça juste bizarre que tu ne réagisses pas.

_Il s'en va bientôt. Répondit Castiel en haussant les épaules. Et mon frère a toujours aimé toucher les autres avant sa Chute. Je peux bien faire preuve d'une certaine indulgence en le laissant faire pour une fois.

_Oui et tu pourrais aussi éviter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Rétorqua Lucifer sans bouger pour autant.

Nick les regarda une seconde avant de prendre une nouvelle fourchette de riz.

_Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es aussi collant. Déclara-t-il la bouche pleine.

_Passe plusieurs millénaires enfermé dans une cage en Enfer sans possibilité de _toucher_ personne et tu verras si tu n'as pas tendance à devenir collant. Rétorqua le Diable d'un ton hautain.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de réaliser soudain quelque chose. Nick se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure avant de demander d'une voix hésitante :

_En parlant d'Enfer... Est-ce que je vais y aller pour t'avoir dit « oui » ?

Castiel eut l'air surprit par la question mais Lucifer resta impassible depuis sa position allongée. Il regarda son ancien vaisseau dans les yeux et secoua la tête.

_Non, les vaisseaux ne sont pas responsables des actes commis par l'ange qui les habite. Expliqua Lucifer. J'ai beau être le Diable, je fonctionne encore comme un archange et ni toi ni Sam n'iraient en Enfer pour m'avoir dit « oui ».

Nick eut un soupir de soulagement à cette réponse. Il avait été témoin de quelques souvenirs très fugaces du passage de Lucifer en Enfer et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y faire un séjour.

_De toute façon, les Winchesters méritent le Paradis après tout ce qu'ils ont vécus et sont en train de vivre. Déclara Castiel d'un ton sans appel.

_S'ils ne basculent pas de l'autre côté de la balance avant de mourir pour de bon. Remarqua Lucifer. Ils ont toujours tendances à flirter avec la limite de ce qui leur fermerait définitivement les portes du Paradis.

_En même temps, vu ce qu'ils affrontent ... Commença le blond.

_Oui, ils font de leur mieux. Approuva l'ange brun.

Voyant que les deux autres étaient contre lui, Lucifer fit la moue avant de dire :

_De toute façon tu serais bien capable de retourner en Enfer pour aller chercher Dean s'il finissait à nouveau là bas.

_J'en ferais de même pour Sam. Remarqua Castiel avec conviction.

_Je sais, je sais. Répondit le Diable.

Il se retourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre mais avec les bras et le menton toujours posés sur les genoux de l'ange brun. Nick le regarda faire en continuant de manger, ayant presque finit son assiette. Quand il y réfléchissait bien, Lucifer mimait bien plus facilement le comportement d'un chat que d'un humain. Une comparaison qui n'aurait sans doute pas déplus au Diable.

_ Mais je te parlais de Dean et de ton « profond lien » avec le chasseur. Continua l'archange déchus.

Castiel eut l'air un instant gêné et Nick ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

_Lucifer, laisse le tranquille.

_Chut, je fais mon devoir de grand frère.

Le blond secoua la tête mais Castiel répondit :

_J'ai trahis Dean une fois et regardez où cela m'a mené ? J'en ai libéré les Léviathans et Sam a perdu son âme pendant plus d'un an. Je ne ferais plus jamais une telle erreur. Désormais, si Dean a besoin de moi alors je serais toujours là pour lui.

Il marqua une petit pause avant de déclarer :

_ Je ne le laisserais jamais retourner en Enfer, quitte à me battre contre tous ceux qui voudraient l'y renvoyer.

La sincérité et la passion de sa réponse acheva de convaincre Nick que l'ange brun était amoureux du plus vieux des Winchester. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute mais il se garda bien d'en faire la remarque à Castiel pour ne le gêner. Nick avait bien vu que la sirène avait prit l'apparence de Dean et, malgré sa surprise, il n'avait pas trouvé ça si étonnant à bien y réfléchir. Cependant, Castiel n'en avait pas parlé et n'avait pas non plus changé de comportement lorsqu'il avait été en présence du Winchester la nuit dernière alors Nick estimait qu'il n'avait pas à le questionner sur le sujet.

Lucifer aussi resta silencieux mais il avait les yeux plissés et fixait Castiel avec l'air du chat s'apprêtant à manger le canari. Finalement, le Diable haussa brièvement les épaules avant de dire :

_Je vois... Quoiqu'il en soit, si Dean ouvre enfin les yeux et décide de poser les mains sur toi, je les lui coupe.

_Couper les mains de Dean me semble une réaction excessive. Soupira Nick en prenant la dernière fourchette de son plat.

_Je ne parlais pas de ses mains.

Le blond faillit s'étrangler avec son morceau de poulet tandis que Castiel penchait la tête d'un air curieux vers son frère.

_De quoi tu parlais alors ? Demanda-t-il

_Je te raconterais quand tu seras plus vieux. Répondit Lucifer avec un sourire amusé.

_Je suis vieux. Argua Castiel avec une grimace. Explique moi.

_Mais tu resteras toujours plus jeune que moi donc non.

Le brun leva la tête vers Nick avec un regard suppliant et celui ci secoua vivement la tête en levant les mains.

_Alors là non, vous m'oubliez !

Il ne fallait pas abuser non plus !

 **OoOoOo**

Au final, Nick passa une journée exceptionnellement tranquille depuis l'arrivé de Castiel à l'hôpital.

Le blond avait longuement traîné dans la salle commune, faisant connaissance avec les nouveaux arrivants. Il était également allé à son rendez-vous de contrôle et le docteur avait été effectivement content de voir que son patient semblait enfin manifester une réelle intention de quitter l'établissement. Étonnamment, il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Castiel après l'heure du déjeuner ni même Lucifer.

L'ange lui avait fait part d'un étrange pressentiment qu'il ressentait depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la station service la nuit dernière. Nick avait évoqué l'idée d'une potentielle angoisse à cause des Léviathans mais Castiel n'avait pas eut l'air très convaincus. Lucifer était parti avec lui, au grand soulagement de Nick qui n'aimait pas trop se retrouver seul avec le Diable et ses débordements... Tactiles.

Après un nouveau repas apporté par l'ange, un simple sandwich cette fois, Nick avait lu quelques chapitres du tome trois de _Game of Thrones_ qu'Alyssa avait abandonné derrière elle en partant. Le blond avait ensuite éteint la lumière pour prendre enfin une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

Ou du moins essayer.

Nick avait beau être fatigué, le sommeil semblait le fuir sans vergogne. Le blond finit par se demander si la Vie elle-même n'avait pas une dent contre lui pour lui pourrir ses moments de tranquillité ainsi. Il était quasiment une heure du matin et Castiel commençait à en avoir marre de se tourner dans tous les sens toutes les cinq minutes. Nick s'était résigné à compter les moutons quand Lucifer apparut brusquement dans sa chambre.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que le Diable se précipitait vers lui comme pour le tirer hors du lit malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas le toucher.

_Vite il faut que tu viennes !

Lucifer avait l'air presque paniqué et s'était suffisamment inquiétant pour que Nick se lève aussitôt.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en mettant rapidement ses chaussons d'hôpital.

_Un Léviathan ! Il a piégé Castiel au sous-sol ! Il est avec Meg mais ils ont besoin d'aide !

Nick écarquilla les yeux et fonça hors de sa chambre. De ce qu'il savait, les Léviathans étaient d'horribles créatures dévorants tout sur leur passage. Qu'elles aient retrouvé Castiel n'était vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle !

Courant le plus vite possible, Nick fonça dans les couloirs alors que Lucifer disparaissait, sûrement pour retourner voir Castiel et Meg. Le blond couru sans réfléchir et ce n'est que quand il ouvrit la porte du sous-sol que Nick se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune arme. Il aurait pu attraper une hache prévu en cas d'incendie ou encore une bouteille de borax dans un local d'entretien mais il n'y avait pas _pensé_.

Il songea à faire rapidement demi-tour mais quand il entendit Meg crier, le blond cessa bêtement de réfléchir et il dévala le petit escalier qui le menait dans le sous-sol. Tant pis pour les armes, il aviserait !

Nick suivit les cris, faisant taire la petite voix qui lui hurlait qu'il allait se battre contre un foutu léviathan avec les mains vides ! Il trouva assez facilement le petit groupe et la scène devant lui le fit stopper net.

Meg était étendue par terre avec des traces de morsures aux bras et sur le flanc droit. Elle semblait déboussolée et Nick comprit qu'elle avait dû être jetée contre le mur derrière elle. Castiel se tenait devant la démone pour la protéger, sa dague angélique dans la main. Mais si ce que les autres avaient dit été vrai alors l'arme ne serait d'aucune efficacité contre le Léviathan. La tête de ce dernier avait une apparence tout bonnement horrifique, ressemblant à une immense gueule pleine de dents tranchantes. Nick le vit foncer sur les deux autres et il réagit par pur instinct.

Il leva la main vers le monstre et, d'un geste sec du poignet, l'envoya voler deux mètres plus loin.

Le léviathan poussa un cris de surprise quand il percuta une étagère, faisant tomber son contenu sur sa tête. Castiel tourna vivement la tête vers Nick, plus étonné de le voir là que d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais le blond s'exclama :

_Castiel ! Va-t-en !

_Mais Nick...

_Sauve toi où il va te tuer toi et Meg !

L'idée que la démone se fasse tuer renforça le conflit qu'affichait le visage de Castiel. Nick était encore trop loin d'eux pour les rejoindre, le Léviathan commençant déjà à se relever. Bientôt, il rebloquerait le sous-sol et Castiel ne pourrait plus s'envoler. L'ange posa sa main sur la démone qui semblait ne pas pouvoir se mettre debout pour l'instant et finit par crier :

_Je met Meg à l'abri et je reviens !

Mais avant de disparaître, Castiel lança sa dague à Nick qui se dépêcha d'aller la récupérer. Malgré son inutilité avérée, le blond se sentit légèrement mieux à l'idée d'avoir une arme dans la main. Quand le léviathan se rendit compte que sa proie avait disparus, il poussa un rugissement de colère.

Le visage du monstre redevint celui d'un humain et il fixa son attention sur Nick, l'analysant d'un œil critique.

_A l'instant, tu as utilisé de l'énergie démoniaque mais tu n'es pas un démon. Déclara le Léviathan avec suspicion.

Il se mit à encercler Nick, l'obligeant à se tourner continuellement pour ne pas le perdre des yeux.

_Qu'es-tu donc ? Demanda le monstre d'un ton curieux.

_Humain. Répondit laconiquement le blond.

Il serrait sa dague tout en espérant que Castiel reviendrait bientôt avec des renforts ou les armes appropriés car il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps seul. Nick ne contrôlait pas vraiment sa télékinésie, ne l'utilisant que sous le coup de l'émotion. Ce n'était donc pas une défense suffisamment fiable. Le Léviathan sembla lire dans ses pensées car il afficha un sourire sadique.

_Ne crois pas recevoir de l'aide. Fit-il. Mes pouvoirs bloquent notre cher petit Castiel de revenir se poser à l'hôpital. Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'ici, tu seras déjà mort.

Nick sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines alors qu'il faisait un pas en arrière.

C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Voyant que le blond ne voulait pas parler, le léviathan décida qu'il était temps de régler cette histoire. Il fonça vers Nick qui eut juste le temps d'esquiver. Le blond se retourna et planta sa dague dans la clavicule du monstre qui ne cilla même pas. Profitant de la seconde qu'eut besoin Nick pour retirer l'arme, le Léviathan lui mit un violent coup de coude dans la joue en se retournant. Le blond cracha du sang alors que la douleur lui irradiait la mâchoire. Le docteur possédé essaya de l'agripper par le bras mais Nick réussit à utiliser sa télékinésie à nouveau, déviant la main de son attaquant.

Ce dernier grinça des dents et le blond sentit une vague de vertige lui faire tourner la tête. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ses restes de pouvoirs démoniaques et il en payait le prix. Le monstre vit l'occasion parfaite et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing à la tempe, l'envoyant valser par terre un peu plus loin. Nick se cogna brutalement la tête contre le sol, lui faisant voir des étoiles et lâcher sa dague. Sonné, il sentit du sang couler d'une plaie à son front. De son côté, le Léviathan s'approchait de Nick avec une démarche de prédateur, un sourire malsain plaqué sur le visage.

_Pauvre petit humain, tu n'as fait que retarder la mort de Castiel. Déclara-t-il. Il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de venir à ta rescousse et je n'aurais qu'à tendre le bras pour le capturer et le ramener au boss.

Nick eut une grimace en entendant ça alors qu'il essayait de se redresser. Mais le monde tanguait beaucoup trop autours de lui et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Cependant, Nick eut la surprise de voir Lucifer apparaître agenouillé devant lui. Le Diable avait la tête tourné vers le Léviathan avec une expression furieuse plaqué sur le visage. Il n'avait probablement pas pensé que Nick serait laissé derrière et blessé quand il lui avait demandé d'aller sauver les deux autres. Il semblait prêt à annihiler le Léviathan sur place pour avoir fait couler le sang de son vaisseau. Pourtant, malgré toute sa dangerosité apparente, Lucifer était totalement impuissant sous cette forme.

Cependant, quand le Diable tourna la tête vers Nick, celui-ci vit qu'il avait un plan.

Lucifer posa deux doigts fantomatique contre le front de Nick et celui vit un étrange symbole dessiné sur une paume de main. Le blond cligna des yeux et il eut l'impression que le sigil au formes simples était gravé dans son esprit.

« Une hallucination » Songea brièvement Nick alors que le Léviathan continuait d'avancer vers sa proie qu'il croyait à moitié évanouis sur le sol.

A cause de sa position, il ne pouvait pas voir que le blond était conscient. Ce qui, avec le plan de Lucifer, semblait-être un avantage non négligeable pour le moment. Le Diable désigna alors silencieusement la plaie que son ancien corps avait au front puis sa main et Nick comprit immédiatement. Aussi discrètement que possible, il trempa le bout de son indexe dans le sang, se faisant grimacer de douleur.

Le Léviathan le vit commencer à bouger mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il prenait son temps, sachant très bien que cela torturerait un peu plus Castiel. L'ange devrait se poser à l'entrée de l'hôpital pour y entrer comme un humain et traverser une grande partie du bâtiment avant d'arriver à la porte du sous-sol. Le monstre savait qu'il aurait largement le temps de tuer Nick avant qu'il n'arrive. Peut-être laisserait-il même un morceau de cadavre au sol pour attirer un peu mieux l'ange.

_Il n'empêche que c'était bravement stupide de ta part de t'opposer à moi sans véritable arme. Déclara le Léviathan.

Nick, qui avait finit de dessiner dans sa main, marmonna :

_J'ai jamais été doué pour faire les bons choix.

Le docteur eut l'air amusé, ignorant Lucifer qui venait de se pencher vers Nick pour lui dire :

_Attend le bon moment.

Le blond hocha imperceptiblement la tête mais quand le Léviathan l'agrippa brusquement par le col de son tee-shirt, le soulevant du sol, il ne put s'empêcher de se débattre instinctivement.

_Je me demande quel goût tu as ? Fit le monstre avant de changer à nouveau son apparence.

L'énorme tête affreuse avec sa gueule béante refit son apparition et malgré le plan de Lucifer, Nick sentit soudain la peur court-circuiter son cerveau. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, il était vraiment prêt cette fois-ci et il pouvait sentir l'haleine putride du monstre le prendre à la gorge. Tout d'un coup, sa raison lui hurla à quel point il était en danger, à quel point il était sans défense !

Il allait se faire tuer !

Sa respiration s'emballa alors que il cherchait frénétiquement à se défaire de la prise du Léviathan. Le sang lui battait dans les oreilles et il entendit à peine Lucifer lui crier :

_Nick reprend toi !

Le blond cligna des yeux au moment où la gueule du Léviathan fonçait vers sa gorge. Nick eut juste le temps de bouger légèrement la tête qu'il sentit des crocs se planter douloureusement à la jointure de son cou et de son épaule. Nick hurla le martyre sous la force de la morsure alors qu'une décharge de douleur paralysante parcourait son corps. Mais au moment où le Léviathan s'apprêtait à reculer la tête pour arracher un morceau de sa chair, Nick se souvint brusquement de ce qu'il devait faire. Le blond leva sa main gauche, le sigil tracé avec son sang semblant luire dans sa paume. Il la plaqua ensuite contre le front du monstre qui semblait trop occupé à essayer de le dévorer pour réagir.

Il se contenta de resserrer sa prise, faisant grogner Nick d'agonie. Mais Lucifer se tenait à côté de lui et Nick trouva un certain soutient à la présence du Diable. Le blond inspira brusquement et se mit à crier deux mots.

C'était de l'énochien et Nick ignorait leur signification mais l'effet fut immédiat.

Sa paume s'illumina d'un blanc aveuglant et le corps entier du Léviathan fut parcouru d'un spasme. Il poussa un cri strident qui raisonna jusque dans les os de Nick. Le blond put voir Lucifer afficher un sourire sinistre à côté de lui alors que Léviathan semblait pulser dans un rythme désordonné. Finalement, le monstre explosa dans un bruit sourd. Le choc projeta en arrière Nick sur le sol qui lâcha un râle de douleur. Mais étonnamment, la soudain désintégration du Léviathan ne lui fit étonnamment aucun mal. C'était comme si le sort dicté par l'archange ne pouvait pas blesser son invocateur. L'espace d'un instant, Nick vit d'immondes taches noires ressemblant à du goudron maculer le sol et les murs les plus proches. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il eut le temps de voir avant qu'il ne se mette à tousser du sang, étouffant presque et éclaboussant un peu plus son tee-shirt. Puis, la force de la douleur et la chute de l'adrénaline provoquée par le combat envahirent tous ses sens et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

 **OoOoOo**

Le blond rouvrit les yeux après deux minutes quand il entendit la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrir en trombe. Nick se redressa avec une grimace en sentant le sang partiellement séché le long de son cou alors qu'une partie coulait encore le long de son torse.

Il allait avoir besoin de soins et vite.

Peu de temps après, il vit arriver Castiel armé d'une machette et d'une bouteille de borax. Nick était presque étonné que les Winchester ne soient pas avec lui. L'ange ralentit en voyant que le Léviathan avait été vaincu mais se stoppa net en apercevant Nick. Le blond lui fit un petit sourire, se doutant que le brun devait s'en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné ainsi. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que Lucifer avait à nouveau disparus.

_Hey Castiel, tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à ça ? Demanda-t-il en désignant sa plaie. Et Meg ? Comment elle va ?

L'ange fixa Nick avec une expression horrifié et le blond se demanda ce qui se passait.

_Cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et il laissa tomber ses armes au sol. L'ange se remit soudain à marcher, passant à côté de Nick, surprenant d'autant plus le blond.

_Castiel ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant pour voir où aller le brun.

Mais ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant un corps étendu sur le sol dans une marre de sang.

C'était le sien.

Nick lâcha un petit gémissement incrédule alors que Castiel examinait avec précaution la blessure à sa gorge. Puis l'ange leva la tête vers lui, ses mains toujours posées contre la blessure de Nick.

_La blessure était trop profonde, l'hémorragie a été fulgurante. Dit-il à voix basse.

Le blond regarda sa main tâchée de sang mais réalisa soudain qu'il ne sentait rien.

Ni souffrance, ni sensation.

Tout ce qu'il avait pensé ressentir n'était que le fruit de son imagination depuis le début. Nick secoua la tête avec dénis. Ce n'était pas possible !

_Mais... Mais je... Bégaya le blond.

Castiel se mordit brièvement la lèvre inférieure, la culpabilité envahissant son visage.

_Nick, je suis désolé. Finit-il par répondre.

Seulement, Nick ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à fixer son corps ensanglanté sur le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire mais pourtant, les preuves étaient bien là.

Il était mort.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Nick. Oui je l'ai tué mais bon, vous savez bien que la mort dans Supernatural c'est pas forcément la pire chose qui peut vous arriver. Si vous avez quelques questions concernant pourquoi Lucifer n'a pas fait part du sigil de destruction des Léviathans à Castiel, c'est normal, j'y répond dans le dernier chapitre. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis. Au plaisir de vous revoir ! See you !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi !

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour/Bonsoir et bienvenu sur le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Tient ça rime... Bref, je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews et pour avoir suivit cette fic. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre, j'ai changé d'avis en court de route, j'ai eu des poussées de flemme (mon plus mortel ennemi) et la vie réelle m'a sollicité donc encore désolé pour le retard. C'était ma première fic sur Supernatural et en fonction de l'inspiration j'en écrirais peut-être une nouvelle maintenant que je me suis fais les dents sur cette univers ( vous ne le saviez pas ? Les auteurs sont des bébés, la première fic sur un fandom, c'est très souvent pour s'apprendre à marcher sur l'univers concerné). Quoiqu'il en soit, voilà le dernier chapitre avec son lots de drama et sa fin happy-end ( du moins, j'espère mais vu que personne d'autre ne meurt...). Le chapitre est également très long et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec un mot de ma béta !

 **Mot de la Bêta :** Mon ordi sent le cramé. Oui je sais ça a aucun rapport mais voilà, ça me perturbe donc je vous informe que quand j'ai corrigé ce chapitre, mon ordi sentait le truc qui brûle. Je crois qu'un insecte est entrée dedans et qu'à présent il le regrette à mort x) ENFIN BREF ! Voici le dernier chapitre ! Et quand je l'ai lu, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de hurler _« AH AH ! Je SAVAIS que son instinct de Yaoïste l'emporterai ! »_ comme une démente. Bref j'ai adoré xD Reste à savoir si vous allez adorer aussi !

* * *

Castiel ne pouvait pas ramener les morts à la vie.

Il fut un temps où il n'aurait eut qu'à claquer des doigts pour que Nick revienne marcher parmi les vivants. Castiel aurait utilisé les nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il avait obtenus après avoir été ramené à la vie une seconde fois avant que Dieu ne décide de quitter définitivement ce monde.

Mais l'ange ne pouvait plus exécuter cet exploit depuis sa disparition dans cette rivière après avoir libéré les Léviathans. Ces monstres avaient tellement détérioré sa Grâce qu'il en avait à peine survécu. Du temps avait passé depuis mais Castiel n'avait jamais totalement récupéré. Ses ailes étaient encore dans un sale état, tout comme ses pouvoirs.

Il pouvait toujours soigner, mais redonner la vie lui était encore impossible.

Et alors que le corps de Nick était en train de brûler derrière une grange abandonnée, Castiel se maudissait un peu plus chaque seconde. Meg se tenait à côté de lui, un air impassible plaqué sur le visage. Contrairement au blond, Castiel avait pu la soigner et grâce à ça, Meg n'avait pas été obligé de changer de vaisseau. La démone n'avait pas été surprise de voir que Nick n'avait pas tenus face au Léviathan. Cependant Castiel appréciait qu'elle ne cherche pas à être cynique dans un tel moment. Meg restait aussi silencieuse que Lucifer qui se tenait à sa droite.

Alors que le feu crépitait devant ses yeux, Castiel se demandait si Lucifer lui en voulait pour Nick. S'il n'avait pas libéré les Léviathans, le blond ne se serait pas fait tuer. L'archange déchus lui avait brièvement expliqué comment Nick s'était débarrasser du monstre mais Castiel n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Pour lui, le plus important avait été de transporter le corps de Nick ailleurs pour pouvoir l'incinérer.

Castiel n'avait pas pus se résoudre à laisser quelqu'un de l'hôpital trouver le cadavre de Nick. Cela n'aurait servit qu'à créer une nouvelle vague de panique avec ce meurtre particulièrement gore. Meg lui avait proposé d'aller voir les Winchester pour qu'il l'aide avec tout ça mais Castiel avait refusé, presque apathique.

Nick était mort par sa faute, alors comment aurait-il pus faire face aux deux frères ?

L'ange, avec l'aide de Meg, avait transporté le corps quelque part dans l'Indiana. Ils avaient trouvé une vieille grange abandonnée dans un champ censé être une propriété privé. Castiel et Meg avaient ensuite empilé des branchages et déposé le corps de Nick dessus. L'ange avait insisté pour qu'ils l'enveloppent dans un drap blanc piqué à l'hôpital.

Piètre linceul…

Le fantôme de Nick ne semblait pas les avoir suivit et Castiel songea qu'il avait dû disparaître quand il avait mit le feu au corps du blond. L'ange en un sens, préférait presque cette idée. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit s'il avait dû dire au revoir à Nick.

– Tu veux retourner à l'hosto ou rester encore un peu ? Demanda Meg.

Le feu brûlait lentement et il y en aurait probablement pour plusieurs heures avant que le corps ne soit entièrement consumé. Castiel resta silencieux et la démone soupira.

– Tu sais, s'il n'avait pas été là on se serait probablement fait tuer tous les trois alors essaye de te dire qu'il n'est pas mort pour rien.

– Il n'aurait pas dû mourir. Répondit l'ange sans quitter les flammes des yeux.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Rétorqua la brune. Je suis une démone, réconforter les gens ne fait pas partis de mes compétences.

Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil et Meg haussa les épaules avant de dire :

– Mais c'est con qu'il soit mort, je l'aimais plutôt bien cet humain là.

– Si je n'avais pas libéré les Léviathans...

– En parlant de ça, comment il a sut qu'ont été en danger ? Coupa la démone en fronçant les sourcils. Il était censé être couché et aucun de nous ne l'a appelé.

L'ange ouvrit la bouche, cherchant un mensonge par tous les moyens, quand Lucifer lui souffla :

–Dit lui que suite à sa possession, Nick avait développé quelques pouvoirs psychiques à cause du sang de démon et cela lui permettait de sentir quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'était la première fois que son frère lui parlait depuis qu'il était apparu dans le champ pour la crémation. Castiel cacha au mieux sa surprise avant de répéter ce que lui avait dit Lucifer. Meg eut l'air surprise mais elle déclara d'un ton pensif :

–C'est vrai que ça permet d'expliquer les symptômes décrit dans son dossier d'admission.

–Tu as lu son dossier ? Fit Castiel en plissant les yeux.

Meg hocha la tête comme si cela était évident.

–Bien sur, je voulais savoir comment il était arrivé chez les dingues. Expliqua-t-elle.

–Et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit ? Fit Castiel, plus curieux qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

– Ils lui avaient diagnostiqué un genre de psychose avec des hallucinations et des délires paranoïaques mais ils avaient écartés la schizophrénie ou les troubles bipolaires. Répondit Meg.

– Nick pouvait voir les démons avec leur yeux noir en permanence. Ajouta Castiel après une seconde. Il a fait une crise de panique qui a dû engendrer une phase de délire et ça l'a conduit à l'hôpital.

–Ca ne m'étonne pas. Fit la brune. S'il a dit qu'il voyait des démons, ils ont dû croire qu'il était bon pour l'asile de fous.

L'ange resta silencieux tandis que le brasier continuait de dévorer le corps qui s'y trouvait. Castiel remarqua soudain que Lucifer avait disparu, mais finalement, ce n'était pas si étonnant. L'ange pouvait sentir que le lien reliant le Diable à son esprit s'atténuait de plus en plus. Il disparaîtrait dans trois ou quatre jours tout au plus.

–Meg, est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

La démone leva la tête vers lui avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Elle sembla sur le point de poser une question mais se ravisa avant de hausser les épaules.

– On est paumé en pleine campagne mais je vais aller faire un tour, passer quelques coups de fils. Répondit-elle finalement. N'en profite pas pour partir quand j'aurais le dos tourné.

Castiel hocha la tête et la démone s'éloigna par un petit chemin qui menait à une route goudronnée qui sillonnait la campagne pour conduire jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Castiel la regarda partir avant de fourrer ses mains dans les poches de son trench-coat. Le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent une surface métallique et il eut un instant de surprise en sortant l'alliance de Nick.

L'ange avait complètement oublié qu'il l'avait récupéré à côté du corps du blond.

C'était un simple anneau en or où était délicatement gravé à l'intérieur _« A toi pour toujours »_. Nick la gardait constamment dans sa poche, l'ayant dissimulé le jour de son admission pour qu'elle ne lui soit pas prise avec le reste de ses objets personnels. Castiel l'avait déjà vu jouer avec d'un geste absent quand il parlait ou qu'il se croyait seul.

Mais pour l'instant, l'anneau était souillé de sang séché à plusieurs endroits.

Cette simple vue donnait à Castiel l'envie de jeter le bijou dans les flammes pour qu'il brûle avec le corps de son possesseur. L'ange fit tourner l'alliance entre ses doigts durant quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait la garder ou non.

–Non je ne viendrais pas !

Le cri, aussi soudain qu'inattendu, fit stopper Castiel. Il se retourna vivement et vit le fantôme de Nick se tenir près de la grange. Le blond faisait face à un homme à la peau mat d'une quarantaine d'années qui était vêtu d'un costume noir très simple.

L'ange ne mit pas plus d'une seconde à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un faucheur.

Délaissant le bûcher, Castiel s'approcha d'eux et Nick ne tarda pas à le voir. Il eut l'air un instant soulagé mais le brun demanda, surprit :

– Ton corps est en train de brûler alors pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

– C'est à cause de son alliance. Répondit le faucheur qui se nommait Idris. Il y a du sang dessus alors une partie de lui est encore attachée à ce monde.

Castiel se rappela effectivement que les Winchester avaient déjà parlé de ça au par avant. C'était probablement pour cette raison que le faucheur était là. Sans la bague, Nick aurait automatiquement disparut sans qu'Idris ne soit obligé de venir récupérer l'âme errante.

–Dis lui de s'en aller. Fit brusquement Nick.

L'ange remarqua soudain à quel point le blond semblait effrayé par le faucheur. Il le fixait avec l'air méfiant d'un animal se sachant prit au piège. Pour un peu, Castiel pensa que s'il avait pus, Nick aurait montré les crocs pour tenter de faire partir le faucheur. Idris soupira légèrement et il regarda Castiel.

– En tant qu'ange, tu dois savoir qu'il n'est pas bon pour un fantôme de ne pas passer de l'autre côté. Fit-il sérieusement. Si tu es son ami alors je ne peux que te demander de le convaincre de venir avec moi.

– Je ne veux pas partir. Rétorqua sèchement Nick.

Castiel se tourna vers lui, l'alliance toujours dans sa main.

–Il a raison Nick. Répondit pourtant l'ange. Si tu ne pars pas, tu deviendras comme l'un de ses esprits que chassent les Winchester.

Le blond eut une grimace en entendant ça et il baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il semblait perdu et Castiel aurait voulu l'aider mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part le convaincre de suivre le faucheur. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Nick refusait de partir. Lucifer lui avait assuré qu'il n'irait pas en Enfer alors pourquoi refuser ?

– Je ne peux pas te forcer à me suivre. Déclara soudain Idris. Mais je ne peux pas t'attendre éternellement non plus, tu dois faire un choix.

Nick pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

–C'est vrai ? Tu ne peux pas me forcer ?

Le Faucheur secoua la tête et se tourna vers Castiel.

–En faite, il n'y a que toi qui peux l'obliger à partir en brûlant son alliance.

Nick dévisagea Castiel avec un mélange d'espoir et de crainte avant de dire :

–Mais tu ne vas pas le faire Cas, hein ?

L'ange le dévisagea et Nick dû voir quelque chose passer dans son regard car il fit un pas en arrière, alarmé.

– Castiel ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Le brun baissa un instant la tête, ne pouvant plus regarder Nick dans les yeux. Le blond était mort par sa faute et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner. Mais empêcher Nick d'aller au Paradis, même à sa demande, lui semblait impensable. Le seul moyen désormais pour le blond d'avoir une « après vie » paisible était de suivre le Faucheur. Si jamais il restait ici, il finirait par perdre la raison et deviendrait l'un de ces énièmes fantômes que les Winchesters chassaient au moins une fois par mois.

Idris les regarda tout deux avant de reporter son attention sur Nick.

– Alors est-ce que tu viens avec moi de ton propre accord ou non ?

Nick secoua la tête et il fit un nouveau pas en arrière. S'il avait pus fuir, à cet instant, il serait déjà en train de courir pour s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Mais l'alliance l'obligeait à rester et Castiel avait l'impression que la bague pesait un peu plus chaque seconde dans sa main. Pendant un instant, il fut presque tenter d'appeler Dean pour lui demander quoi faire. Seulement Castiel se doutait de sa réponse, et il était à peine sûr de vouloir vraiment l'entendre.

Rassemblant son courage, Castiel tenta de sourire à Nick.

– Nick, tu dois partir.

– Castiel...

– Tu ne peux pas rester et... Et s'il le faut, je brûlerais ta bague.

Le blond eut presque l'air horrifié en entendant ça et il croisa les bras devant lui, comme pour se protéger. Castiel sentit sa culpabilité redoubler mais il tenta de la chasser dans un coin de son esprit.

Il avait déjà tué Nick alors il ne le condamnerait pas à errer sur Terre jusqu'à ce qu'il en devienne fou.

– Je ne veux pas partir. Finit par souffler doucement Nick en baissant la tête.

Le Faucheur posa un regard presque sympathique sur l'humain avant de fixer Castiel. L'ange comprit la demande implicite et malgré lui, Castiel déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté de Nick mais l'ange savait que c'était la meilleure solution.

Le blond irait au Paradis et tout irait pour le mieux.

Castiel s'avança alors vers le brasier rougeoyant. Le crépitement des flammes lui parut soudain assourdissant et Castiel se demanda distraitement si ce n'était pas plutôt les battements de cœur de son vaisseau qu'il entendait. L'ange s'approcha du feu, dépassant la limite normale de ce qui aurait été supportable pour un humain normal. Il regarda encore l'alliance, le reflet des flammes faisant briller l'or de l'anneau.

– Castiel je t'en pris, stop ! Lui cria Nick, apparaissant juste à côté de lui.

Il avait essayé d'attraper le bras de l'ange pour le retenir mais sa main fantomatique passa simplement au travers.

– Nick, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Tenta Castiel. Une fois là bas, tu pourras revoir ta famille.

A l'idée de retrouver sa femme et son fils, le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt. Castiel pouvait voir les émotions défiler sur le visage de Nick, rentrant en conflit les unes avec les autres. Mais quand il vit Castiel s'apprêter à jeter la bague dans les flammes, Nick tenta à nouveau de lui saisir le bras.

–Non !

L'ange fit un pas sur le côté pour s'éloigner de l'humain qui semblait vouloir désespérément rester ici pour une raison que Castiel ignorait. Nick écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire et le brun dû se faire violence pour tourner la tête, faisant comprendre à son ami qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Nick devait partir.

– Je suis désolé. Répondit Castiel.

Il s'apprêta à lâcher la bague dans les flammes quand il entendit un tremblant :

– Castiel... Tu ne comprends pas.

L'ange se stoppa malgré lui, se tournant à demi vers le blond qui déclara doucement :

– J'ai _peur._

L'ange le dévisagea comme si c'était la chose la plus surprenante qu'il venait d'entendre de sa vie.

Puis il comprit brusquement.

Castiel se souvint que la plus grande peur de l'humanité, c'était l'inconnu. Mourir signifiait abandonner sa vie et plonger totalement dans l'inconnu. C'était tout ce que les humains détestaient : partir sans aucune chance de retour en arrière possible. Changer de vie sans savoir si c'était pour le mieux.

Évidemment que Nick avait peur de partir.

Bien qu'étant un fantôme, il ne quittait pas pour autant un monde où il avait toujours vécu. Lui promettre le Paradis ne changeait rien puisque ce lieu lui restait un concept totalement abstrait.

Castiel regarda Nick dans les yeux, réalisant à quel point il était effrayé malgré ses efforts pour le cacher. L'ange serra les poings, la culpabilité le traversant comme des lames angéliques.

C'était par sa faute que l'humain subissait une telle détresse. A cause de ses erreurs, de son arrogance à vouloir changer un ordre établit depuis des millénaires, … Combien de personnes allaient-elles encore souffrir à cause de lui ?

La bague semblait soudain peser des tonnes dans sa main.

–Castiel. Reprit Nick à voix basse. S'il te plaît...

L'ange regarda le visage impassible du faucheur puis les yeux brillant de larmes du blond pendant plusieurs secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

Il rangea l'alliance dans sa poche.

 **oOoOoOo**

Trois jours passèrent après le bûcher funéraire mais Castiel avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Pourtant, la vie à l'hôpital suivait son cours et un vas et vient de policiers avait eut lieu. Ils discutaient avec le directeur et le docteur qui s'occupait normalement de Nick. Bien évidemment, la « disparition » du blond avait été découverte. Personne ne comprenait ce qui avait bien pus passer par la tête du patient presque sans histoire qui vivait là depuis quasiment deux ans.

Quelques uns vinrent lui poser des questions, ayant remarqué le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Mais Castiel s'était contentait de secouer la tête et de se murer dans le silence. Ils interrogèrent aussi Ethan qui ne fut d'aucune aide. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nick était partis et dès qu'il l'avait apprit, Castiel avait entendu dire qu'il avait eut une crise de panique. Mais l'ange n'était pas allé le voir.

Il restait seul désormais.

Castiel passait presque tout son temps dans le parc, essayant d'échapper à sa culpabilité en observant les abeilles. Pas une seule fois en trois jours il ne vit le fantôme de Nick ni même Lucifer.

Cependant, cette petite bulle hors du temps finit par éclater un après-midi.

Le brun était seul dans sa chambre quand Lucifer apparut en face de lui. Castiel était assis sur le bord de son lit, fixant l'alliance de Nick dans sa main gauche. L'ange pouvait voir le sang séché s'effriter par endroit, laissant à la place des tâches sombres sur l'or de la bague. Quand il vit Lucifer, Castiel fut un instant déçu de constater que la connexion qui le liait à son frère n'avait pas été rompue.

Lucifer se tenait immobile, le fixant d'un regard insondable. Castiel rangea la bague dans la poche de son trench-coat et il regarda à son tour son frère. Il avait reprit l'apparence de Sam et Castiel ne savait pas s'il devait lui en être reconnaissant ou non de lui épargner la vision du blond. Les deux anges se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Lucifer ne demande :

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de partir sans Nick ? Déclara soudain le Diable d'une voix terriblement réprobatrice.

Castiel avait beau s'être attendu à cette question de la part de Lucifer, il resta quand même un instant sans savoir quoi répondre.

Combien de fois avait-il retourné la scène du sous-sol dans sa tête ? De tout ce qu'il aurait pus faire au lieu d'abandonner Nick là bas pour mettre à l'abri Meg avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se poser dans l'hôpital...

– C'est ce que Nick voulait. Répondit-il doucement. C'était le choix le plus logique, je ne pensais pas que le léviathan me piégerait à l'extérieur.

Lucifer plissa les yeux avant de dire sèchement :

–Et tu l'as écouté ? Ce n'était qu'un humain ! Comment as-tu pus imaginer une seule seconde que tu pouvais le laisser ? !

–C'est toi qui l'a envoyé...

–Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se retrouver seul ! Le coupa Lucifer en perdant son calme.

Castiel retint un mouvement de recul instinctif et resta immobile sur le lit. L'ange savait qu'il devait se montrer prudent quand Lucifer était en colère. Le Diable ne pouvait peut-être pas le blesser physiquement mais Castiel n'avait pas envie qu'il s'en prenne à lui mentalement.

–J'envoie mon vaisseau pour t'aider et tu le laisses mourir ! S'écria Lucifer en serrant les poings.

L'ange se leva soudain pour faire face à son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

–C'est toi qui l'a aidé à vaincre le léviathan. Rétorqua-t-il avec un ton accusateur.

Lucifer sembla surprit qu'il lui réponde car il resta une seconde sans voix et Castiel continua :

– Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit comment faire ? Si j'avais su, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin d'aller chercher Nick !

–Parce que tu ne pouvais pas me voir ! S'exclama Lucifer. A cet instant, tu étais tellement préoccupé par le Léviathan et par Meg que tu me bloquais sans le savoir !

La réponse prit au dépourvu Castiel.

Il avait simplement crus que la connexion entre lui et son frère était indirectement brouillé par les pouvoirs de la créature. Cela ne lui avait pas parut si surprenant que Lucifer n'apparaisse pas et quand il avait vu Nick arriver, il avait tout simplement supposé qu'effectivement, Lucifer était allé trouver de l'aide.

Est-ce alors vraiment de sa faute si Nick était mort ?

–Tu n'aurais pas dû aller le chercher. Répondit pourtant Castiel.

–En effet, je n'aurais pas dû. Approuva sombrement Lucifer. J'aurai dû laisser ce monstre te dévorer et épargner Nick.

Ce n'est pas l'idée que son frère aurait préféré qu'il se fasse dévorer qui mit Castiel en colère à cet instant. Lucifer lui avait dit qu'il prenait soin de ses vaisseaux parce qu'ils étaient à lui mais là, Castiel ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il n'était pas le _seul_ responsable.

Qu'en un sens, le raisonnement de Lucifer était terriblement hypocrite.

– Tu parles de l'épargner alors que s'il a été embarqué dans toute cette histoire c'est à cause de toi. Fit l'ange brun.

– Quoi ? Demanda Lucifer en fronçant les sourcils.

– Sans l'Apocalypse, il n'aurait jamais été entraîner là dedans.

Le Diable lui jeta un regard noir mais Castiel continua :

– Il aurait pus avoir une vie heureuse avec sa famille ou simplement une vie normale si tu n'étais pas intervenu !

– Castiel... Gronda Lucifer.

Mais l'ange ne le laissa pas poursuivre, sentant sa colère et sa culpabilité se mélanger. Elles formaient une association terrible qui cherchait à exploser et peu importe contre qui.

Et Lucifer était la cible idéale.

– Tu as détruit sa vie entière et maintenant tu veux me rendre responsable de son décès ? Cria-t-il. Il est mort parce que tu...

Le Diable agrippa soudain Castiel par le col de son manteau pour le tirer violemment vers lui, furieux. Les deux anges se retrouvèrent quasiment nez à nez : mais aucun ne semblaient vouloir baisser les yeux. Lucifer n'avait de prise que sur Castiel dans son état et s'ils devaient en venir aux mains, ils le pouvaient.

Castiel l'espérait presque tant il avait envie de faire taire sa culpabilité pour la remplacer par le paisible vide mental que causait un déchaînement de violence.

– Parce que j'ai eu l'idée stupide de vouloir te sauver la vie ! Gronda Lucifer en resserrant sa prise.

– Je méritais de mourir ! Siffla Castiel en essayant de desserrer la prise de son frère.

– Tu l'aurais mérité plus d'une fois par le passé ! Rétorqua sombrement le Diable. Mais si tu désires tellement mourir, je peux encore arranger ça…

A peine eut-il le temps de dire ça qu'une paire de mains se posaient sur leur bras comme pour tenter de les retenir.

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? ! S'exclama Nick avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

Les deux anges furent si surprit par sa soudain apparition qu'ils en oublièrent un instant leur querelle. Nick les regardaient tout deux avec de grands yeux et il poursuivit :

–Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parliez mais je suis sure que ça ne justifiait pas d'en venir aux mains !

Il s'était rapproché un peu plus et Lucifer finit par lâcher lentement Castiel. Nick se plaça ensuite entre eux, comme pour les dissuader de continuer à se battre. Il n'aurait pas fait grande différence si les deux anges décidaient de vraiment se battre mais sa simple présence semblait avoir fait retomber la colère qui était monté entre eux.

– Tu te trompes, c'était parfaitement justifié. Murmura Castiel après un instant.

Le fantôme lui jeta un regard interrogateur alors que Lucifer avait tourné la tête, fixant obstinément la fenêtre. Les yeux de Castiel rencontrèrent ceux de Nick et sa poitrine fut à nouveau comprimée par le poids du regret. Sa mort s'ajoutait à celles de tous les anges qu'il avait tué dans sa quête de pouvoir contre Raphaël et la culpabilité qui en découlait le suffoquait presque.

Tout d'un coup, Castiel ne parvint plus à supporter la vision du fantôme. Il marmonna rapidement une excuse et s'envola de la chambre, laissant les autres seuls.

Peut-être pourrait-il trouver une échappatoire dans la contemplation des abeilles ?

 **oOoOoOo**

Castiel composa le numéro de téléphone de Dean et attendit quelque secondes avant que le chasseur ne décroche.

– _Allo ?_

– Hello Dean.

– _Hey Cas, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ Demanda le chasseur d'un ton détendu.

L'ange pouvait entendre un bruit de moteur en fond sonore et Castiel supposa que les deux frères devaient être en train de rouler. Castiel ferma les yeux avant de répondre :

–Est-ce que je peux venir vous voir ?

Il pouvait presque imaginer le chasseur hausser un sourcil avant qu'il ne dise :

– _On revient d'une chasse, dans quinze minutes on sera au motel. Tu nous rejoins là bas ?_

– Une chasse ? Des Léviathans ? Fit Castiel en essayant de contenir son inquiétude.

– _Non une histoire de manoir hanté bourré de fantômes_. Soupira Dean. _Un truc encore bien tordu d'ailleurs._

L'ange hocha imperceptiblement la tête, rassuré que ce ne soit qu'une banale affaire de fantôme. Il faisait confiance aux deux frères pour régler sans trop de casse ce genre de chasse.

– D'accord, je vais vous attendre. Répondit le brun.

Castiel aurait préféré voir les deux frères maintenant. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'ils allaient bien, qu'aucun foutu Léviathan ne viendrait les attaquer.

Qu'ils ne les perdraient pas à cause de ses erreurs.

– _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Fit soudain la voix de Sam. _Il y a un problème ?_

L'ange entendit dire « _Je ne sais pas_ » avant que Dean ne demande d'une voix légèrement soupçonneuse mais aussi inquiète :

– _Cas, je sais que le monde n'a pas besoin de s'effondrer pour qu'on s'appelle, mais est-ce qu'il y a un problème à l'hôpital ?_

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il serra le poing, inspirant profondément.

– Je... Je préfère vous en parlez en face. Dit-il finalement.

Quelque chose dû se faire entendre dans sa voix car Dean ajouta de façon rassurante :

– _Si tu t'es à nouveau disputé avec Nick, tu peux le dire tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave._

La main de Castiel se resserra sur le téléphone, le faisant presque craquer.

Dean ignorait à quel point il avait tord.

L'ange fixa un point dans le vide, débattant avec lui-même. Il avait terriblement envie de tout avouer à Dean, de lui dire à quel point il avait à nouveau tout gâché. Mais d'un autre côté, il trouvait ça d'une grande lâcheté d'expliquer ça par téléphone.

Finalement, Castiel ferma brièvement les yeux et répondit :

– Ce n'est pas ça... Je vous le dirai au motel.

Il y eut une seconde de silence.

– _Castiel._ Fit le chasseur avec une certaine inquiétude. _Tu es sure que ça va ?_

L'ange eut un petit sourire désabusé à cette question. Se sentir bien était la dernière chose au monde qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant.

– Ça va, tu me donnes l'adresse du motel ?

Une fois l'adresse mémorisé, Castiel raccrocha le téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé la bague dans sa chambre. Il était partit si vite pour fuir la tension qui s'était accumulé entre lui et Lucifer qu'il avait complètement oublié l'alliance. L'ange hésita une seconde à allait la chercher, ayant peur que son frère soit toujours là. C'était peu improbable mais Lucifer semblait tellement en colère qu'il n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer attendre son retour à côté de la bague. Mais Castiel préférait récupérer l'alliance pour expliquer toute l'histoire aux Winchester. Le brun espérait même un peu qu'ils parviennent à convaincre le fantôme de passer de l'autre côté.

D'ailleurs, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que Nick avait réussit à calmer et éventuellement faire partir son frère de la pièce.

L'ange s'envola du parc où il était resté observer les abeilles durant plusieurs minutes. Cependant, il ne se téléporta pas directement dans sa chambre. Il voulait d'abord s'assurer que Lucifer n'était plus là. Castiel apparut juste devant sa porte et jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fenêtre qui permettait au personnel médical de regarder si tout allait bien dans la chambre de leur patients. Castiel haussa un sourcil en voyant Nick et Lucifer en pleine conversation. Un simple humain n'aurait pas été capable d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient mais Castiel était un être angélique et pour lui, c'est comme s'il était dans la même pièce qu'eux.

– Alors, est-ce que tu me le promet ? Demanda Nick en regardant Lucifer.

L'archange croisa les bras avant de grommeler sombrement :

– Ce que tu me demandes est impossible.

– Uniquement parce que tu ne veux pas ! S'exclama le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Et puis ne me regarde pas comme, je ne t'ai pas demandé la lune non plus.

– Franchement, te donner la lune me serait plus facile.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en se demandant quelle pouvait bien être cette fameuse promesse qui rebutait tant Lucifer.

– Tu sais que tu es une drama-queen ? Demanda Nick en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

– Lorsque tu es mort, mes pouvoirs ont explosé et j'ai gelé la Cage ainsi que ses alentours dans un rayon de vingt mètres alors je crois que ça répond à ta question. Rétorqua Lucifer d'un ton suffisant.

La nouvelle surprit tout aussi bien Nick que Castiel. L'ange ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que Lucifer ait une telle réaction. Mais comment aurait-il pus savoir que l'archange déchut avait crié de rage, faisant vibrer les barreaux de la Cage avant d'effectivement les congeler ? Micheal avait tenté en vain de le calmer mais Lucifer ne l'avait pas écouté et le plus vieux avait dû protéger Adam dans sa Grâce. Tout ce qu'avait pu faire Micheal par la suite, c'était de se tasser dans un coin et attendre que Lucifer se calme.

Mais ça, personne ne le savait.

Et c'est pour cette raison que Castiel dévisageait via la petite vitre son frère. Il semblait avoir sous-estimé l'attachement que Lucifer pouvait avoir pour ses vaisseaux. Nick eut l'air d'en venir à la même constatation car il demanda d'un ton incertain :

– Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas non plus comme si tu avais perdu Sam.

Lucifer plissa les yeux avec un étonnement qui interloqua Castiel.

– Tu crois vraiment que parce que tu n'es pas Sam, je me moque de ce qui peut t'arriver ?

Nick eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise pas la question et il marmonna :

– Non enfin... Je ne sais pas.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Castiel prit un pas vers la porte et bénit le fait que personne ne passait dans le couloir à ce moment là où il aurait eut droit à des questions embarrassantes. Mais pour l'instant, l'ange était surtout intrigué par ce qui se passait entre les deux autres.

– T'es censé détester les humains après tout. Ajouta finalement Nick en riant nerveusement.

Lucifer le regarda dans les yeux et s'approcha un peu pour se retrouver juste en face de Nick. Ce dernier était obligé de lever légèrement la tête pour ça vu que Sam faisait quasiment une tête de plus que lui.

–Y a toujours des exceptions pour confirmer la règle. Finit par répondre l'archange.

Il avait dit ça sans quitter Nick des yeux et Castiel se rendit soudain compte qu'il regardait Dean de la même manière. Les anges pouvaient avoir un recul plus particulier que les humains sur la façon dont ils se comportaient et là, Castiel avait l'impression de se voir à la place de Lucifer.

Le brun comprit brusquement pourquoi la mort de Nick semblait avoir autant affecté son frère. C'était presque logique quand il y réfléchissait bien. Pourtant, l'ange ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça de la part du Diable...

De l'autre côté de la porte, le blond semblait sortir de la torpeur dans lequel le regard de l'archange déchus l'avait plongé. Il cligna des yeux, les joues un peu rouge, et il murmura :

– Lucifer, est-ce que tu...

– C'est un peu trop tard pour ça maintenant tu ne crois pas ? Le coupa le Diable avec un sourire triste.

Nick ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne vint. Au final, il baissa la tête avec un léger soupir. Lucifer le regarda faire avant de fermer brièvement les yeux.

– Mais puisque tu te sens prêt à partir et que j'aurais probablement plusieurs siècles pour me faire à ta demande, je veux bien te promettre d'essayer. Déclara-t-il finalement.

– Tu es sérieux ? Fit Nick, étonné.

– Tu vas partir ? S'exclama Castiel sans réfléchir.

Les deux autres tournèrent la tête vers la porte et le brun porta une main à sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

– Castiel, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas bien d'espionner. Répondit bien fort Lucifer avec un rictus amusé.

L'ange se retint de rouler des yeux et il ouvrit enfin la porte pour rentrer à son tour dans la chambre. Nick jeta un coup d'œil vers lui en le voyant entrer, se demandant probablement si Castiel était là depuis longtemps... Mais l'ange était bien plus préoccupé par sa possibilité de départ.

– Tu veux t'en aller ?

Nick hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et répondit :

– J'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée ces trois derniers jours... Ca me fait toujours peur de partir mais je pense que c'est bon maintenant.

Castiel regarda la bague qui se trouvait toujours sur le lit.

– Tu sais que tu peux encore attendre si tu veux. Répondit pourtant Castiel. Le temps ne s'écoule pas pareil pour toi maintenant.

Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne et eut l'air un instant embarrassé.

– Je ne peux pas. Soupira-t-il. Je crois que si je ne pars pas très vite, je serais incapable de m'en aller par moi-même plus tard.

– Et puis devenir un esprit maléfique est très inconvénient. Ajouta Lucifer l'air de rien.

– Y a de ça aussi. Approuva Nick en haussant les épaules.

Castiel les regarda tous les deux et demanda :

– Je suppose que tu veux que je brûle ta bague ?

Le regard de Nick se fit plus morne alors qu'il hochait lentement la tête.

– Il n'y a qu'à toi que je peux le demander.

– Ca tient surtout du fait qu'il ne peut pas chopper le premier quidam venu pour lui demander ça.

– Lucifer...

– Quoi ? C'est vrai. Répondit l'archange d'un ton docte.

Castiel ignora l'intervention de son frère pour aller effectivement chercher les allumettes. Malgré la disparition de Nick après le bûcher, l'ange avait pensé qu'il serait une bonne chose qu'il garde des allumettes au cas où. Étrangement, il n'avait pas pensé que le blond changerait d'avis aussi vite...

Peut-être qu'au final, c'est _lui_ qui n'était pas prêt à voir partir Nick.

Quand il se retourna, le blond se tenait juste devant lui. Castiel voulu parler mais le fantôme le devança :

– Castiel, je voulais que tu saches : ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis mort.

L'ange le dévisagea sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et Nick eut un petit sourire :

– Je sais que toi et Lucifer vous vous accusez l'un l'autre mais pour moi, vous n'êtes pas responsable.

Lucifer sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Castiel, lui, ne put s'empêcher de regarder son frère. Si Nick n'était pas intervenu plus tôt, ils seraient probablement encore en train de se hurler dessus.

Ou de se battre.

Mais à cet instant, le plus important pour Castiel était la déclaration du blond. Il ne lui en voulait ! Pourquoi ? C'était impossible qu'il passe l'éponge comme ça ! Quand il commettait des erreurs, Dean finissait systématiquement par lui en vouloir, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Et Nick, qui était mort, ne lui en voulait pas ?

Castiel faillit en rire tellement c'était improbable.

–J'ai libéré les Léviathans. Répondit-t-il, incrédule.

–Mais ils ont totalement échappé à ton contrôle et ils veulent te tuer aussi alors pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais être responsable d'eux ?

Il y avait une certaine logique dans les paroles du blond mais Castiel n'arrivait pas à dépasser le fait qu'il était à l'origine de tout ça. L'ange secoua la tête et cela fit froncer les sourcils du fantôme.

–Nick, sans moi pour les libérer, tu ne serais pas mort ce soir. Tenta d'expliquer Castiel.

–Et si je n'avais pas dit « oui » à Lucifer, on ne se serait jamais rencontrer.

Une fois encore, le Diable voulu intervenir mais cette fois-ci, c'est un regard de Nick qui le dissuada de parler. Castiel, lui, retenait de justesse l'envie très humaine d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche.

Il n'avait pas envisagé la situation sous cette angle...

– Castiel, avec des « si » on pourrait refaire le monde alors s'il te plaît, ne t'en veux pas ok ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire.

Il avait l'air tellement sincère, tellement convaincu de ce qu'il disait que Castiel hocha presque la tête ne serais-ce que pour faire plaisir au fantôme qui allait bientôt partir.

Presque.

Si Nick pouvait lui pardonner, lui en était incapable.

Les humains n'étaient pas comme les anges, chacun de leurs actes se gravaient durablement au fer rouge dans leur conscience et ils n'arrivaient jamais à les oublier totalement. Ils pouvaient simplement essayer des les pousser dans un coin et continuer à avancer. Castiel avait connu des anges par le passé qui n'avaient jamais réussi à surmonter leurs erreurs qui se traduisaient souvent par des milliers de mort parmi les créations chéries de leur père. A une époque, la plus part des anges prenaient encore leurs rôles de gardien très à cœur.

– Cas ? Demanda Nick, attendant une réponse.

L'ange hésita une seconde à mentir mais son regard dû le trahir car le blond afficha un air désolé. Cela pouvait se voir sur le visage de Nick qu'il aurait préféré partir en sachant que Castiel ne se tienne pas indéfiniment pour responsable de sa mort.

– Bon... Finit par dire le fantôme. Et si tu brûlais l'alliance maintenant ?

– Tu es sûr ?

Nick hocha tête et Castiel récupéra également le verre d'eau vide qui se trouvait sur sa petite table de chevet. Il posa ensuite le verre par terre et déposé l'alliance dedans. Il déchira également quelques morceaux de papier des pages d'un magasine que Meg avait laissé là lors de sa dernière visite. Avec ça, le feu prendrait plus facilement. Lucifer remarqua que la démone n'allait pas être contente mais Castiel haussa les épaules. Nick le regarda faire avec une certaine fascination avant de déclarer d'un ton sincère :

– Tu sais, je suis content de t'avoir connus Castiel.

Le brun, qui venait de sortir une allumette, eut l'air étonné un bref instant avant de sourire.

– Moi aussi.

Bien que se soit dommage qu'il parte déjà...

Il allait craquer l'allumette quand Nick s'avança vers Lucifer qui venait de s'asseoir sur le lit. Le Diable haussa un sourcil et demanda :

– Moi aussi j'ai droit à des adieux ?

– Et vu que tu as accepté ma promesse, tu as même droit à un peu plus.

La réponse intrigua les deux anges mais avant que Lucifer interroger le fantôme, Nick s'était penché vers le faux Sam. Profitant qu'ils soient désormais sur le même plan physique, le blond posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lucifer.

Comme si c'était normal, naturel.

Le contact resta simple, chaste et Nick avait brièvement fermé les yeux tandis que Lucifer les avaient gardé grand ouvert sous le coup de la surprise. Quand à Castiel, dire qu'il fut étonné par le geste était un bel euphémisme. Lorsque Nick s'écarta, Lucifer cligna des yeux d'un air un peu ahuri.

– Oh. Fut tout ce qu'il parvint à répondre.

Pour le coup, Castiel n'aurait pas dit mieux.

Le blond se racla la gorge, semblant subitement gêné, et il marmonna :

– Bon, tu la brûles cette alliance ?

L'ange hocha la tête et après une dernière seconde d'hésitation, craqua l'allumette. Castiel la jeta ensuite dans le verre dans lequel il avait déposé la bague. Le feu prit rapidement grâce aux papiers et les flammes se mirent à lécher la bague. Avec un peu de concentration, Castiel utilisa ses pouvoirs pour augmenter l'intensité de la chaleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'or commença lentement à fondre. L'ange se tourna vers le fantôme qui s'effaçait peu à peu.

_Au revoir Castiel.

_Au revoir Nick. Répondit l'ange en se forçant à sourire.

Le blond lui fit un dernier petit signe de la main avant de complètement disparaître.

Castiel resta immobile un long moment avant que Lucifer ne dise, semblant s'être remit du baiser :

– Tu sais ce que Nick m'a demandé de lui promettre ?

– De ne plus te disputer avec moi ?

Cela fit ricaner le Diable qui secoua la tête.

– Dans l'éventualité où je sortirais un jour de ma Cage, il m'a demandé de ne pas m'en prendre à l'humanité.

Castiel le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds et Lucifer se mit à sourire.

– Oui je sais, c'était particulièrement osé de sa part de me demander ça.

– Je crois que le plus choquant, c'est que tu ais accepté. Répondit l'ange qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Franchement, si on lui avait dit un jour que Lucifer, l'archange déchu voué à détruire l'humanité, promettrait à un humain de ne pas les vaporiser de la surface de la Terre, il se serait probablement interroger sur les capacités divinatoires de cette personne.

– Pourquoi tu le lui a promis ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

– Je crois que tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua son frère.

Le baiser lui revint immédiatement à l'esprit.

Son petit espionnage et le geste de Nick étaient amplement suffisant pour lui permettre d'additionner deux et deux. Castiel n'était pas encore très doué avec les sentiments mais il n'était pas aveugle non plus. Il se demandait simplement pourquoi il lui arrivait encore d'en être étonné.

L'ange avait déjà été témoin de ce que l'amour pouvait accomplir comme miracle.

N'avait-il après tout pas abandonné sa vie de parfait soldat angélique pour Dean ?

Cela lui avait apporté un lot considérable de problème et l'avait précipité sur le chemin du libre arbitre mais quand il y réfléchissait bien, Castiel ne le regrettait pas. Peu importe que le chasseur lui fasse des reproches quand la situation n'allait pas comme il le désirait ou qu'il l'ignore pendant des jours aux profits de ses chasses voir des problèmes dans lesquels lui et Sam s'étaient fourrés.

Castiel n'arriverait jamais à le regretter.

Soudain, l'ange sentit la main de Lucifer se poser sur son épaule dans un geste presque fraternel. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Diable et celui-ci lui fit un minuscule sourire.

– Tu dois le sentir aussi mais la connexion est de plus en plus faible.

Castiel hocha légèrement la tête et Lucifer poursuivit :

– Du coup, je crois qu'il est temps de te souhaiter bon courage pour la suite.

Le brun faillit ne pas répondre mais il se ravisa et offrit un sourire à son frère.

– Merci Lucifer et... Bon courage à toi aussi je suppose.

Cela fit ricaner le Diable qui soupira dramatiquement.

– C'est sûr, Micheal va probablement me crier dessus pour lui avoir geler les plumes lors de ma crise de nerfs.

– Peut-être que si tu t'excusais...

_Alors là, même pas en rêve. Déclara Lucifer d'un ton hautain.

Le Diable croisa les bras et déjà, Castiel pouvait voir qu'il commençait à devenir transparent. Son frère le remarqua aussi car il soupira brièvement avant de dire :

– A la prochaine Castiel !

– A la prochaine... Mais pas tout de suite.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière partie d'un ton sérieux mais précipité, comme s'il avait faillit oublier qu'il ne devait pas sympathiser avec Lucifer. Ce dernier s'en rendit compte et il eut un petit sourire amusé alors qu'il avait presque complètement disparus de la chambre et surtout, de l'esprit de Castiel.

– Oui, pas tout de suite. Répéta-t-il.

Juste après ses mots, Castiel se retrouva totalement seul.

 **oOoOoOo**

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'ange arriva au motel que lui avait indiqué Dean. Les deux chasseurs étaient en train de ranger leur affaires et les recherches qu'ils avaient effectué pour cette histoire de manoir fantôme. Ils sursautèrent en l'entendant arriver et instantanément, Dean oublia la valise qu'il était en train de remplir pour s'exclamer :

–Tu es en retard ! Tu t'es perdu en chemin ou quoi ?

– Ce que veux dire Dean, c'est qu'on commençait à s'inquiéter. Ajouta Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

Castiel regarda les deux chasseurs et sa main se porta instinctivement à la poche de son manteau. Pendant un instant, il avait oublié que la bague de Nick ne se trouvait plus dedans. La raison initiale de sa venus n'avait plus de raison d'être et il avait faillit ne pas venir. Seulement, son envie de chercher du soutient auprès des personnes qu'il aimait le plus avait été la plus forte.

–Castiel ? Fit Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

L'ange le regarda, débattant avec lui même. Puis, Castiel prit sa décision et il se redressa un peu avant de déclarer :

– Un léviathan a tué Nick.

Et il leur raconta toute l'histoire.

 **oOoOoOo**

Lorsque Nick ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'étrange impression de se trouver dans son salon. Le papier peint était le même, le porte-manteau aussi et l'escalier de l'étage était disposé à la même place. Le blond regarda autours de lui, faisant quelques pas dans le couloir.

Pas de doute, cela ressemblait bien à son ancienne maison.

Le blond se demanda comment il avait bien pu atterrir là. Deux minutes avant, il se trouvait avec Castiel et Lucifer dans l'hôpital psychiatrique. L'ange avait ensuite brûlé son alliance et un battement de paupière plus tard, il se retrouvait ici.

N'était-il pas censé aller au Paradis ? Où est-ce qu'il y était déjà ? Si c'était le cas, l'image des nuages cotonneux et des grands portails dorés prenait un sacré coup.

–Nick ?

L'interpellé se figea instantanément et il tourna lentement la tête vers l'entrée du salon. Sous ses yeux se trouvait Sarah qui se tenait assise dans le canapé, leur bébé allongé dans un cosie sur la table basse en face de sa femme. Pendant un instant, le cerveau de Nick songea « _Oh non ! Pas encore l'un de ses maudites ruses !_ ».

Puis, Sarah se leva d'un bond du canapé avant de se précipiter vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras. Le blond pouvait sentir les larmes de Sarah lui tomber dans le cou alors qu'elle l'agrippait comme s'il risquait de disparaître.

– Nick ! Sanglota-t-elle. Oh mon dieu, Nick !

Elle leva la tête vers lui et malgré ses pleures, elle affichait un sourire qui menaçait de faire trois fois le tour de son visage.

– Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Je t'ai attendu tellement longtemps.

Au même instant, Liam se mit a babiller depuis son cosie, faisant rire Sarah.

– Tu _nous_ as manqué. Corrigea-t-elle.

Ce fut comme un déclencheur pour Nick qui se dit que _« finalement, il était avec eux ! »_. Il rendit son étreinte à sa femme, lui en broyant presque les côtes. Mais Sarah se remit simplement et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser un peu partout sur son visage. Nick la laissa faire avant de la regarder, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes.

–C'est toi. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. C'est vraiment _toi._

Même si elle ne comprenait pas, Sarah hocha la tête avant de dire :

–Bienvenu à la maison.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Nick qui l'embrasser comme si c'était la plus merveilleuse chose de toute sa vie.

Il était bien au Paradis finalement.

* * *

Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus ! Je sais, il était très long mais j'avais pas mal de choses à caser. En petit info, sachez que j'ai écris une petite fin alternative avec un twist dramatique. Cela a faillit être la fin publié mais finalement, je me suis décidée sur le happy end. Cependant, si vous voulez lire la fin triste, dite le dans une review et je vous envoie ça ! Est-ce un moyen de vous incitez à me laissez une dernière petite review finale pour me donnez votre avis ? Carrément, je vais pas m'en cacher ! En tout cas, encore merci d'avoir suivit et au plaisir de vous revoir pour mes prochaines fics ! See you !


End file.
